


I wasn't Prepared

by EozMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon
Summary: Teddy Lupin had wanted Hermione Granger for so long, but never thought he would have a chance. But one day it seemed maybe he did. He wasn't prepared for how much his feelings would grow over time, and neither was she.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 50
Kudos: 95





	1. I wasn't Prepared

_Oh, when the day is blue, I sit here and wonder about you and how the pollen fell all around your face in strange yellow patterns, but, I wasn't prepared for this. ___  
Eisley - I wasn't Prepared

__

Teddy Lupin tapped his foot agitatedly as he sat on his bed in his bedroom at his Uncle Harry’s. He stared blankly at his Ancient Runes book, pretending to read, despite the glorious summer weather outside. After two torturous hours of watching his godfather’s friend Hermione run around wearing a fantastic dress that cut low enough to give him a hint of cleavage, and flowed playfully around her knees allowing him small glances at her toned thighs. He had no idea why Hermione had suddenly decided to dress so casually but after spending a long morning getting increasingly more uncomfortable and flustered, he had escaped to his bedroom with the excuse of homework. And after hearing the splashing of his peers playing in Uncle Harry’s pool not long after, he was glad of it, as walking around in swim wear would have just exposed bodily reactions his family just did not need to see. 

Rubbing his fingers through his hair, he leaned back against the headboard and groaned in frustration. His feelings for Hermione had started off innocently enough, in the beginning he just enjoyed being around her the most after his Granny and Uncle Harry, after all she was the most fun. This gradually lead to nervous blushing around her and wanting to hug her, before suddenly he found himself wondering what it would be like to feel her lips against his and more. 

Before he could let his mind wander to dangerous territories again, he was brought back to reality by the sound of harsh whispers from outside his room. 

“Really Hermione you’re acting ridiculous, what has gotten into you?” came the voice of Ron Weasley.

“I’m trying to get your attention Ronald!” came Hermione’s agitated reply.

“What the bloody hell for?”

“Well… I took a fertility potion, and I’m ovulating,” Hermione replied, her voice sounded uncomfortable as she lowered it, “I wanted to try again.”

Teddy shifted uncomfortably, blushing at the implication of her words. He prayed silently to Merlin and the four founders that they did not start “trying” outside his bedroom door. 

Ron sounded horrified as blurted loudly “What, why? Hugo’s six now, don’t you think you’re getting on a bit now for having another baby?”

Teddy cringed. Despite the supposed ignorance of his age, he had been raised well enough by his Granny to know that was not the thing to ever say to a lady. Especially to a witch like Hermione. 

“But I really wanted another baby,” Hermione whispered so faintly Teddy had barely heard her. 

“But we’ve got one of each, why would you want to have another? You never got your figure back after having Hugo anyway!”

Smooth Ron, very smooth, Teddy thought, rolling his eyes. Personally he had no idea what Ron was talking about. 

“Thank you Ronald for that!” snapped Hermione, her voice began to hitch with emotion, “I thought we talked about having more?”

“I just don’t want our children to go through what I did, you know struggling for your parent’s attention, never having anything new…” Ron sighed.

“It’s not exactly pleasant being an only child either!” hissed Hermione.

Ron sighed again, “I’m sorry ‘Mione, I thought we’d already decided on this. Teddy heard Hermione sniffle wetly in response.  
“Look we’ll talk about this later, I better get back to the kids, why don’t you take a minute to calm down and clean yourself up? Maybe cover yourself up a bit, as much as I appreciate it, maybe it’s a bit too much for a family setting eh?”

Teddy heard the sounds of footsteps retreating as Ron walked away, leaving Hermione crying quietly in the corridor, and promptly decide Ron was a moron. He returned back to his Ancient Runes text and tried once more to focus on the words in front on him. At least the argument had turned off his more amorous thoughts for now. His peace didn’t last long before his door burst open suddenly, and Hermione walked in, causing him to jump, dropping his heavy text with a loud thunk. 

“Oh goodness Teddy!” Hermione gasped, clearly startled, “I’m so sorry, I thought this was the bathroom!”

“It’s ok, it’s just next door,” Teddy paused, taking in her red eyes and red cheeks, “are you alright” he asked concerned. 

Hermione sighed, fiddling awkwardly with the end of a curl, “I guess you heard all that?”

Teddy blusher, “Yeah, sorry.”

Hermione shook her head, “It’s not your fault, we shouldn’t have argued outside your bedroom. She offered him a weak smile, which was quickly betrayed by another tear escaping. 

“Would you like a hanky?” Teddy offered, shuffling sideways slightly in order to pull his from within his jeans pocket. “It’s clean I promise, Granny just insists I always carry one, she says a gentleman must always have one to hand”.

Hermione chuckled faintly as she accepted his hanky and dabbed at her eyes. She sighed again and soon more tears began to fall. Quickly she tried to dry them with his hanky. Teddy felt his heart clench at the usually strong woman looking so vulnerable before him. Hermione had always been his favourite from his pool of pseudo family members. Some of his earliest memories had involved Hermione his toys to act out scenes from books or dance around him. She had shared her newspapers with him, laughing as he morphed his hair and facial features to mimic the people in the photos, and accepted his (useless) help to complete the crossword puzzles, seeming to enjoy the weird and wonderful combinations he left her with. She helped him with his homework, and was always happy to let him join in baking with her, Rose and Hugo. As he got older she even introduced him to the muggle playstation, involving him with regular gaming nights when he wasn’t at Hogwarts. As he got older his feelings became more confusing, developing into a painful crush which had led to him to always trying to win a breath-taking smile from her. Seeing her so upset made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Teddy leant across and shyly touched her hand. “You can talk about it if you want, I’m an excellent listener, all ears you see” He enlarged his ears comically to prove his point, which earned a slight chuckle from the tearful witch.

“Thank you Teddy, but I shouldn’t be bothering you with this,” she spoke softly.

“I don’t mind, really “, he replied sincerely.

Hermione sighed again, the room fell silent as Teddy watched her contemplate talking to him. “I just always dreamt of a large family,” she admitted eventually, choosing her words carefully.  
“It hurts to realise that’s not going to happen any more. After holding little Lorcan the other day I knew I wasn’t ready to end that chapter of my life yet. Unfortunately, it looks like Ron has already closed the book and it’s come as a bit of a shock.” 

She dabbed her eyes again and put on a forced smile, “But give me a few days to sleep it off and we’ll be back on the same page again. I don’t have time to wallow in self pity, I’m getting to old for starting over with a newborn, and the wizarding world still needs saving.”

Hermione seemed to be trying to convince herself with her statement rather than him, but Teddy could still see the tears shining in her eyes. Her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes, and he wasn’t fooled. Once she went home, he knew she would tell Ron he was right, and throw herself into work, burying away her desire for more children. Childishly he wished he was older, and then he would happily marry her and give her all the babies she wanted. 

“You’re not too old”, he thought out loud, “not even thirty yet, right?”

Hermione laughed, “Thirty-two, but thank you Teddy, you’ve officially just been promoted to my favourite.”

Teddy grinned cheekily, “I thought I was already your favourite?”

Hermione laughed again. “Well that was before you showed be absolutely no mercy during Tecken last week!” she replied, ruffling his turquoise hair. 

“Well I did learn from the best,” he rebutted. 

Hermione laughed once more, her tears long dried up. “Thank you Teddy, you have your Mum’s gift for cheering people up.” She got out her wand and charmed her face to hide any signs of crying. 

“I should go back down now”. She said, and offered him back his hanky, “thank you.”

Teddy shook his head, “It’s ok, I’ve got others, you should keep it so you at least have one.”

“Well I don’t plan to be crying in public any time soon, but you never know I suppose,” she joked, placing the hanky into one of the pockets in her summer dress. Part of Teddy felt slightly smug that the witch of his not so innocent dreams was keeping his hanky. Letting his mind wander, his eyes unconsciously drifted down to the front of Hermione’s dress, settling on low front outlining her cleavage. Unfortunately, he wasn’t subtle enough to prevent Hermione’s eyes following his gaze, and she blushed, realising where he was staring. Teddy felt his face heat up, and his hair turn maroon in his embarrassment of being caught. 

“Merlin, I nearly forgot!” Hermione exclaimed, “I really need to cover up.” She pulled her arms around herself awkwardly, nibbling her lip as she thought. 

“I wish denim wasn’t such a nightmare to transfigure,” she groaned, talking to herself. 

Personally Teddy didn’t think her dress was too bad, and had certainly seen Ginny and Fleur in much more risqué items of clothing. 

“I have a jumper you can borrow if you want,” he squeaked meekly, still embarrassed. 

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, still worrying her bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he replied, heading towards his wardrobe, and began flicking though the few items of clothing he kept at Harry’s house just in case. He scanned through the tops, before settling on a lightweight yellow jumper with a black badger that Grandma Molly had knitted him last summer. “Here,” he offered, “It’s too small for me now anyway, so don’t worry about returning it.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied gratefully, accepting the jumper and pulling it over her head. It seemed to fit her well, although the sleeves came up a bit short on her. She tugged at the sleeves gently, and looked at him, smiling. “Goodness, I forget how much you’ve grown sometimes, it seems like only yesterday you were just up to my knee” she said wistfully, “and now look at you, you’re practically towering over me!” 

Teddy laughed. Standing next to her he was only a couple of inches taller than her, just as tall as Harry now, but if he took after his father he would end up outgrowing even Ron. “Soon I will be!” He smirked. 

Hermione shook her head, “I’ve no doubt of that.” She looked down at her newly acquired jumper. “Thank you again Teddy, now I look like my usually old self once more”, she said, throwing him a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

Teddy gulped, “For what it’s worth I thought you looked very pretty,” he said shyly. 

“Oh Teddy,” chuckled Hermione as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead, causing his hair to turn pink with joy. She swept his moppy hair out of his eyes. “Never change” she added quietly. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Teddy’s heart warmed, and he decided then and there he would give anything to make her happy.


	2. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart stops when you look at me  
> Just one touch and now baby I believe this is real…
> 
> Teenage Dream - Darren Criss

Waking up with the sun shining bright on his face, Teddy didn’t feel any more special or older than he did yesterday. He’d been looking forward to this day for the past few years, despite being told not to wish his life away. But alas, the morning of his seventeenth birthday had finally arrived and was currently distinctly unimportant. He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and messy turquoise hair. He was tempted to dive back under the covers, but knew birthday mornings usually meant pancakes and pancakes were worth getting up early for. Dragging himself out of bed he went through his morning routine, a lot faster now with the aid of magic, and headed to the kitchen; only pausing to wave good morning to the photo of his parents sat pride of place on his bedside table. 

Drinking her usual delicate china cup of tea, sat Andromeda. The place setting opposite her showed a large mug of sweet tea and a plate stacked generously with pancakes.

“Yum,” Teddy said appreciatively, “my favourite”. He lent forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his Granny, and kissed her forehead. “Morning Granny.”

“Happy Birthday Sweetheart,” Andromeda greeted him, smiling over her tea cup. “Feel any different now you’re of age?”

Teddy shrugged, “Not really, but it was fun being able to dress myself with magic though.”

Andromeda tsked fondly at him, patting him on the cheek. “Go, sit, enjoy your breakfast and I’ll bring you your gifts.”

Teddy sat down and began tucking into his breakfast with great enthusiasm as Andromeda waved her wand, levitating over two envelopes and three parcels. Teddy looked over the pile, surprised to notice one of the envelopes looked faded and was written in a handwriting he didn’t recognise. He reached towards it. 

“I recommend you leave that one for last,” Andromeda stopped him. “Here”, she added, pushing the two larger gifts and her card towards him, “open these first.”

Not needing to be told twice, and eager to open the mysterious second envelope and remaining gift, he dove in. he opened his card first, reading carefully through his Granny’s message, and thanking her before turning to his gifts. He was ecstatic to receive a Wimbourne Wasps quidditch jersey (the yellow and black team colours reminded him of his house team) and a copy of “Great Gallivanting Giants and other Gigantuious Grizzlies”.

“Thanks Granny, this is brill!” Teddy exclaimed excitedly. 

Andromeda smiled softly, and slowly slid the remaining present towards him. This one was significantly smaller than the other two and somewhat box shaped, opening it tentatively, he wondered if it contained something precious. As the paper came away it unveiled a small black velvet box, and as he snapped it open a delicate white gold and diamond ring was revealed. 

“It was my engagement ring,” Andromeda explained when he looked up at her confused. She continued, “your Grandfather wanted it to be passed on to you when you were of age so you could propose to the love of your life when you find them. It’s a sort of Tonk’s family heirloom, your Grandfather proposed to me with it, his father to his mother, and his father before him. He always said it blessed the engagement with a happy marriage.” 

Teddy stared at the treasured heirloom stunned. “Thank you Granny, this is wonderful”, he swallowed heavily, closing the lid carefully and storing the family ring in his pocket safely until he retired to his room and could store it in his draw for safe keeping. 

“Erm… this isn’t a hint for me to propose to Tori is it?” he queried suspiciously, knowing that the Weasley family was keen for him and their eldest grandchild to find their happily ever after. Despite being close to Victoire for her whole life, he’d only recently gathered the nerve to date the part Veela and although he really enjoyed their snogging sessions the idea of marrying her didn’t quite sit right with him. Especially when he still couldn’t shake his crush on _Her _.__

__Andromeda smirked almost knowingly at him. “You will know the right witch when you meet her”, she assured him, “your Grandfather said he knew the moment he met me, and so did you Mother with your Father.”_ _

___But what if she’s already married? _Teddy thought grimly. He wondered that maybe his heart was not as confident as his Grandfather’s or Mother’s had been. “Did Dad propose to Mum with this ring too?” He asked curiously, steering the conversation from his hypothetical proposal.__ _ _

____Andromeda chuckled. “Well actually your parents decided to get married then and there once your Father finally accepted he was worthy of your Mother’s love. So there wasn’t really a proposal as such. Remus actually had his own ring put aside to propose to Nymphadora with, but he used it as her wedding ring instead.” She smiled fondly, “Dear old Sirius had gifted him an old Black family ring to propose with not long before he passed. Told him sternly to ‘get on with it’ and insisted no one other than Nymphadora deserved it. Lovely ring it was, goblin made with a rare Fairy Moonstone that reflected the Luna phases.”_ _ _ _

_____Good old Uncle Padfoot. ____ _ _ _

______“Didn’t Sirius think to keep it for his own special lady?” he asked cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Letting out a laugh, Andromeda answered, “Goodness no he certainly had no plans to get married, a little bit too much swish in his flick if you know what I mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Teddy snorted loudly at that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anyway,” Andromeda took on a more sombre tone and passed him the remaining envelope, “I’m not entirely sure what it contains, but your Mother requested I give it you on your seventeenth birthday.”  
Teddy clasped the faded envelope in his hands, his throat thickening with emotion. He traced a finger lovingly over his Mother’s unfamiliar handwriting, as if he could somehow absorb a part of her through the ink. A small lump could be felt through the paper and Teddy wondered what she could have hidden away in there. Slowly he teased the edge open, almost afraid to open it. He pulled out an unevenly folded piece of thick parchment, he morosely wondered if it was like this due to being done in haste before she left to fight. His chest felt heavy and his eyes stung as he cautiously unfolded the parchment. A sudden clink of something heavy hitting the wooden table startled him, drawing his gaze downwards until he stopped and stared in awe. Laying before him was a dark goblin wrought silver ring, the band woven around a pearlescent stone. He heard his Granny gasp beside him. Placing the parchment down, and with shaking hands, he picked up the ring to study it. The pearly Fairy Moonstone glinted in the light, revealing hints of two different colours. The larger half of the stone was a dark midnight blue, and the smaller half which curled around the larger half in a crescent, was a milky silver. Both of which shimmered between a range of purple and green accents depending on how the light hit as he turned it in his fingers. Teddy realised then that the shading of the stone perfectly matched the current moon cycle. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is, is this Mum’s ring?” he asked Andromeda astonished._ _ _ _ _ _

______His Granny nodded silently, as shocked as he was. Staring dumbly at the enchanting ring, he cradled it in the palm of his hand as if it was the most valuable treasure in the world, he tried not to cry. Remembering the letter lying next to him, he took the velvet box from his pocket, and carefully placed it inside along with his Granny’s ring, before slipping it back in his pocket. Turning back to the letter he braced himself and began to read._ _ _ _ _ _

_______To My Beautiful Baby Boy,  
I want you to know that nothing in this world is more wonderful or I could love more than you. And no better reason for me to fight. If you are reading this then that means I am no longer around to see you grow into the man I dreamt you to be, and for that I am so sorry. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Teddy choked, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, and he felt the warm comforting grasp of Andromeda’s hand take hold of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Now I don’t want to talk of sad things on your birthday, because no one needs that, especially you my Teddy. Think of happy thoughts and just know I love you and I will always be right there beside you. Now listen to a few grains of advice from your daft old Mum. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Never forget who you are, and embrace every part of yourself good and bad. Be proud of who you are and where you came from. Live your life to the fullest, morph your best, and remember the oddest people make the greatest friends. Always listen to your Granny, she’s usually right, and don’t let your Father focus on just the boring parts of life. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Teddy’s heart broke as he realised that even his Mum never expected him to be left without at least one of them, and more tears fell as he struggled to continue reading through them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Remember to eat your veggies (though you have my permission to avoid sprouts), mind your manners, and keep laughing. Make sure you ask Harry for flying advice, Ron for strategy ideas, but Hermione for everything else. And most of all watch out for troll foot umbrella stands. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________There are so many things I want to tell you, but the most important is to never be afraid to be with the person you love. No matter who she (or he!) is, love them with your whole being and don’t let anything come between you. Forget all the unimportant things like gender, blood, age, species or even Hogwarts house. None of this counts when you find the one, just follow your heart and trust in fate. Because one day you will find this person, and you will love them like no other, just like I loved your father and your father loved me. And when you find them, give them this ring, marry them, and don’t waste any time letting them know your heart beats only for them. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Even if I’m not there, I want you to know I am already so proud of you. I love you will every part of my being my wonderful Teddy-bear. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Mummy xx ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Tears still flowed from Teddy’s eyes as he and Andromeda sat in stunned silence, still clasping hands, while the kitchen clock ticked loudly from across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sweetheart,” Andromeda began, before stopping herself. She brushed his fringe from his eyes affectionately, and dabbed his tears with her silk handkerchief like she used to do when he was a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m fine, Granny, good tears I promise.” He forced a half smile at her, “I better freshen up, everyone will be here soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Of course”, she nodded in response, letting him rush off upstairs to his room to steady his nerves before facing the crowds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The large “Weasley Family” birthday gathering was in full swing, with Molly and Andromeda bustling back and forth with snacks and drinks. There was even a small Wheezes’ Wildfire Whizbangs display underway curtorsey of George and Ron, much to Andromeda’s dismay. Teddy felt himself float through the party, his mind lost on his mother’s letter, his thoughts running over the words she had said. He went through the motions, smiling and thanking everyone for their gifts and well wishes, particularly his annual Hufflepuff themed jumper from Molly that he always loved. Everything was beginning to get just a bit too much, and now he was leaning against the kitchen counter playing with the label off his butter beer, trying to avoid everyone. Here was where Harry and Hermione found him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hey Teddy, had a good day?” Harry greeted him, affectionately slapping his hand across the young man’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, was great thanks Uncle Harry,” Teddy replied, raising a smile at his godfather that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Out the corner of his eye Teddy could see Hermione’s concerned frown and he shuffled nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You up for one more gift? I know Andy said your still recovering from this morning, so sorry for adding more to your emotional birthday roller-coaster,” Harry began, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Teddy looked at him curiously, wondering what on earth Harry and Hermione were about to give him. He knew what he wanted Hermione to give him, as his eyes flicked down towards her full lips, lips he wished were against his, or wrapped around his …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Teddy stopped himself and he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets in an attempt to discreetly hide the evidence of his wandering thoughts. Turning his focus back to Harry he watched the dark haired man produce a small box from his robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Don’t worry it’s not another ring,” Hermione added, with a chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No,” laughed Harry as he handed it to Teddy, “bit more traditional this one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Teddy opened the box to reveal an old brass looking wrist watch. Taking it out of the box, he held it closer to inspect it. Turning over to the back, he read the faded inscription “RJ Lupin”. Teddy looked up at Hermione and Harry in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It was your father’s,” Harry answered before he had chance to ask, “Sorry it’s a bit battered, Hermione managed to get the charms sorted to get it working again, but I thought since it’s the tradition to present you with a time piece when you came of age, that maybe you would like something of Remus’s.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Teddy felt tears burn the corners of his eyes again, and he looked up at his godfather who looked incredibly nervous. Did Harry think he wouldn’t like it? Teddy thought to Harry’s old dented watch inscribed with F. Prewett, that Molly had given him all those years ago, a Weasley heirloom than was no less loved by Harry. Teddy couldn’t think of anything more perfect than something that used to be his fathers. Leaping forward he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding the watch tightly in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thank you Harry, it’s great”, he gushed, feeling slightly less masculine, despite not caring about his reputation too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harry chuckled, and pulled his hands around Teddy, squeezing him tightly like he would one of his own children as he said, “I’m glad you liked it Teddy.” Letting go of Teddy so he could put the watch on his wrist, Harry added “Though Hermione did all the hard work”, winking at his old friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thank you guys, so much,” Teddy grinned, touched that they had thought to do something like this for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s our pleasure sweetheart”, Hermione replied, pulling him in for a hug, and Teddy returned it tightly, before Harry pulled him into one too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Looking back down at his Father’s watch, Teddy felt tears prickle at his eyes once again that day, and sniffed, holding in his tears. Slowly he rubbed the brass cover with his thumb, lost in his thoughts. He missed his parents every day. Could you even miss someone you never really knew, he pondered wistfully. Likely, especially since he yearned for someone he could never have everyday. Teddy sniffled again, Merlin he felt pathetic today, who spends half of their birthday holding off tears? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Hermione’s concerned eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I think maybe you could do with a bit of a breather”, she suggested softly, before pointing behind him, “Tori looks keen to get you alone, maybe just spend some time with her for a bit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He turned around to see his girlfriend approaching them, shyly twisting her fingers around the edge of her sleeve, and smiled fondly in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harry nudged Teddy towards Victoire, “Go on, we’ll distract Bill for a bit, just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he laughed as Hermione swatted him across the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Teddy blushed, his hair turning scarlet with his cheeks. He opened his mouth, meaning to reply before Victoire reached his hand and swept him away up the stairs. He followed obediently as Victoire dragged him eagerly through his bedroom door, shutting it behind them with a quiet click. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around Teddy’s neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He leaned into the rapidly heating kiss, revelling in the feel of Victoire’s lips against his, her tongue brushing against his. Timidly, Teddy ran his hands up Victoire’s sides, his fingers brushing the underside of her petite breasts. Pausing a moment to check she was happy with his wandering hands, before sneaking them higher and grasping the soft mounds in his large hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Fuck this is awesome. _He thought as his stunning girlfriend pulled him closer, encouraging his gentle groping.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Momentarily pulling her lips away from his, and in a series of movements that sent his blood rushing straight to his crotch, Victoire whispered against his ear, “I’ve got one more birthday present for you” and lead him to his bed, pushing him down on the soft mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Teddy felt his body thrum with anticipation, his erection straining against his jeans as Victoire straddled his lap and continued their heavy snogging session. It wasn’t until he felt her begin to undo his jeans that Teddy paused, panicking slightly at where this was leading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wait Tori, what are you doing?” He squeaked nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Victoire stopped, looking vulnerable as she shyly glanced down at him through her long lashes. “Er, just a handjob, if that’s alright. Giselle said most boys really like them, and with you being older you would expect something… ” she stammered, a hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Feeling a mix of relief that his girlfriend wasn’t planning on them loosing their virginity with her scary demi-wolf father downstairs, and horror that she thought he expected her to sate his libido, Teddy rushed to stop Victoire’s confession. “Tori, I don’t expect anything from you, I’m more than happy with just hanging out with you”, he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek reassuringly, feeling Victoire nod in response, the soft skin of her cheek tickling his palm as she did so. “We never have to do anything that you are not ready for. I’m dating you for you, not for any orgasms you can provide me. I’m pretty sure that’s what wanking was invented for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Victoire giggled at that, and Teddy chuckled, glad to feel the tension dissipating at his shoddy joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m not ready for that,” Victoire confessed, her earlier confidence disappearing completely, “but I do want to do something for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Teddy shook his head. “I’m not ready for sex either, so please don’t worry about that. As for the other stuff, I really can wait as long as you want me to,” he stated, just as his erection twitched between them, contradicting him. Teddy groaned, he really cared about Victoire, but his teenage libido was not helping the current situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Victoire raised an eyebrow. “Seems part of you doesn’t agree with that”, she joked, poking him affectionately in his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Teddy chuckled. “Well thankfully that isn’t the head that makes my decisions for me”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Victoire giggled along with him, and Teddy sat up underneath her and wrapped his arms around her. Victoire tipped her head upwards and pulled Teddy into another enthusiastic kiss, soon returning them back to where they had left off. It wasn’t long before Victoir’s hand reached down to Teddy’s zipper once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you sure you want to?” Teddy asked her in between kisses, willing himself to calm down in case his girlfriend changed her mind. Victoire smirked against his lips and continued undoing his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m very sure”, she replied confidently before releasing his erection and began to stroke him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Teddy released a gasp at the feel of Victoire’s feather light strokes, and slumped backwards against his pillow. He felt Victoire shift sideways off his lap and onto the bed next to him, nuzzling into his neck as he tucked his arm around her. Now Victoire’s position had changed, it allowed her to reach him better and her pace picked up and Teddy moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Is this okay?” Victoire mumbled against his collar bone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes,” Teddy breathed, “just a bit harder, like this.” He wrapped his hand around Victoire’s, squeezing her hold tighter around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Like this?” She whispered, peppering his neck with kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes”, he moaned again, dropping his hand away from hers and clutching it in his bedsheets. Teddy closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation of his girlfriend’s hand around his cock for the first time. He could feel Victoire’s silky hair tickling his neck and for a moment he wondered what thick curls would feel against him instead. Letting his imagination run, he envisaged Hermione lying next to him, her wild hair splayed over his pillow alongside his turquoise mop, her stray curls tickling his neck in place of Victoire’s. In his mind he saw Hermione’s face flushed with desire just for him, her full lips nipping his throat as her hand ran up and down his erection. The feel of a ring on her finger that had been placed there by him instead of Ron. Teddy moaned loudly as he lost himself to the fantasy. Images of Hermione flashed through his mind, of her in the low cut denim summer dress she wore three summers ago. He could almost feel her full breasts pressed against him as she snaked her body down his until her lips pressed against his hip. His mind turned Victoire’s encouraging dialogue into Hermione’s words, and her fingers into Hermione’s mouth. The thought of Hermione’s mouth engulfing his cock and her tongue sweeping over his tip brought him closer to the edge, and his hips jerked as he let out a deep moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you close?” His female companion asked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, I’m nearly there,” he groaned, his eyes shut tight, visualising brown eyes shining with love instead of blue, “Oh Gods, I’m so close Hermione…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The hand around his cock stopped abruptly, halting his impending orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hermione?!” Victoire shrieked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Teddy’s eyes snapped open as the body next to him jerked away. _Fuck had he said that out loud? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“As in my Aunt Hermione!?” Victoire’s shrill voice raised another octave and Teddy flinched in fear of her Veela side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Tori, it’s not like that…” he tried to explain, reaching towards his furious looking girlfriend, desperately trying to defuse the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Not like what Teddy? Not like you were thinking of my fucking Aunt while I was giving you a handjob!” Victoire growled, the Veela leaching through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m sorry Tori, I’m so sorry,” Teddy tried, clambering towards his girlfriend, hoping to stop her from storming out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Va te faire foutre!” Victoire spat at him as she turned and slammed the door in his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Fuck!” Teddy yelled in frustration, tugging his hands through his hair. He couldn’t even dare to follow her, not while still sporting the hard on to end all hard ons. There was no way he was going down there with this sticking out. He slammed himself back down on his bed, hitting his fist hard against his pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m such a fucking wanker,” he growled to himself, his guilt causing his eyes to prickle with tears yet again that day. He needed to see if Tori was alright. He desperately tried to tuck himself back into his trousers, but was still unable to fasten them over himself. “Ugh go the fuck down!” he yelled angrily at his still tented boxers. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, as the tears he’d been holding back all evening began to fall. He felt like a complete fuck up, he was never going to be able to have a proper relationship until he got over Hermione, and at that moment he felt like he was never going to get over her. Teddy reached over to his bedside draws and pulled out the black ring box that held the two rings he had been gifted earlier in the day. Plucking his mother’s ring out, he snapped the box shut and threw it back into the draw with a satisfying thunk. He held the ring between his finger and thumb and stared at it hatefully from beneath his tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What the fuck is the point of giving me this when the only woman worthy of this is never ever going to be mine” He yelled at the ring before throwing it hard in the direction of the doorway. He sunk his head into his arms, and continued to sob, not noticing there was no clink of the metal hitting the ground, only a slight swooshing sound of a summoning charm. Teddy didn’t even notice that another person had joined him until he caught sight of the delicate hand held out in front of him, the ring cradled inside its palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“And how do you know she’ll never be yours?” Hermione’s gentle voice spoke, and he looked up to greet her worried eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Teddy sat dazed, staring at her, his face red and blotchy from crying and feeling small as she passed him back the ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I think we should have a little talk,” Hermione stated, crossing her arms underneath her breasts as she took her ‘I-mean-business’ stance. The one that was usually reserved for Ron, or George, sometimes Uncle Harry but never for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Could we not?” Teddy winced, not liking where this was going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Well it’s me or Bill, and after watching his daughter run out your room crying he’s not very happy with you at the moment so take your pick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Fuck my life,” Teddy groaned, hiding his face in his palms as Hermione took a seat beside him on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Well just be thankful Bill hasn’t learnt the level of conversational French as I have through the years or there would be no stopping him from marching up these stairs and tearing you a new one. Especially since your trousers are still undone,” Hermione chastised as she awkwardly glanced down towards his crotch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________FUCK! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Mortified, Teddy felt his face and hair flame scarlet again as he hurriedly fumbled to fasten his jeans, inwardly thanking Merlin and Morgana that his erection had mostly gone by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Is Tori alright?”, Teddy asked timidly, avoiding looking at Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Fluer’s comforting her, she’ll be fine eventually. I think her ego is more broken than her heart. No one wants their paramour to cry another’s name during… certain activities”, Hermione replied uncomfortably. She sighed wearily and rubbed her temple, “I can’t believe you lot are old enough now for these types of situations”, she muttered, mostly to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I am of age now”, Teddy defended, his eyes still cast downwards, avoiding Hermione’s. Horror started to set in as he suddenly realised the implication of her words and he choked. “Did she say who?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No,” replied Hermione, “Just that it wasn’t hers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Relief washed through Teddy and he could breath again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m assuming it was a name that caused a bit of a shock, based on your reactions,” Hermione stated, staring at his still paled face and Teddy continued to stare at his knees, wiping his still damp face with his sleeve. There was a pause before Hermione cautiously reached out and touched his shoulder, calmly asking him “was it a boy’s name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Teddy’s head snapped up and he stared at her, “What? No!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“There’s nothing wrong if it was, Teddy, no one is going to love you any less if you’re gay,” Hermione continued, moving her hand to smooth his messy hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m not gay, it was most definitely a woman’s name”, Teddy replied, struggling to continue he added, “it was just someone I really shouldn’t have feelings for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hermione studied him, her eyes softening as Teddy shyly turned his head to look at her, his hair still red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Aren’t you going to tell me off for, you know, doing stuff with Tori,” Teddy asked grimly. He watched anxiously as Hermione removed her hand from his hair and began to fidget with her own curls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No Teddy, because you are teenagers and it’s perfectly natural to … experiment, and since you are as sweet and gentlemanly as your father I really don’t feel the need to lecture you on anything like consent. I know Harry has already given you a thorough safe sex lecture, that I wrote the note cards for, so I’m not going to repeat that. Maybe you should really think about your surroundings, have a bit more respect for the fact Tori’s father was just downstairs. But no, I’m not going to tell you off for doing _stuff _.” Hermione replied pointedly. “I am however going to discuss the fact that you were thinking about another person, as that is not fair to Tori.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy nodded solemnly, although feeling lighter knowing Hermione had that kind of confidence in him. “I am sorry, you know, I never meant to hurt Tori, she is my best friend,” he added quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I think you need to do a lot of apologising, and really think about what you want. Should you really be with Tori if you’re thinking about another girl?” Hermione advised gently, “Especially if you say she’s your best friend? Do you even have feelings for her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy swallowed, thinking hard. He had always enjoyed Victoire’s company, and she was pretty hot. And everyone expected them to be together. But he just couldn’t stop having feelings for Hermione. Life would be so much more simpler if he could love the amazing girl that wanted to be his girlfriend. “It’s not that I don’t want to have feelings for her,” he finally answered, “I really want to love her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Do you love this other girl?” Hermione prompted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yes, oh Merlin yes. Teddy nodded, as the last of his resolve broke and he began to sob again. He sobbed for everything he had felt for Hermione all these years and how he would never get to be with her. How she was someone else’s, someone who didn’t appreciate her, who complained about her apparent baby weight, who wouldn’t give her the third baby she craved, who didn’t even care enough to turn up sober to his own damn wedding. Someone he had to bloody like because he was pretty much family. He kept crying as Hermione took him into her arms and pulled him close, tenderly stroking his hair as he cried into her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh Teddy, have you even told her?” Hermione asked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy shook his head against her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Do you not think you should, she might surprise you. And if you love her this much, surely it’s worth any embarrassment you feel you might have? She continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy sat up to answer her, pulling away from her comforting arms. “She’s someone else’s,” he stated bluntly, still sniffing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You know, despite what seems to be the trend in this family, not everyone stays with their teen sweetheart for the rest of their lives. People do break up,” Hermione told him in an attempt to reassure him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy sniffed again, swiping his sleeve harshly across his face as he tried to stem his tears, “Unfortunately I think they’re pretty much set to be one of the for the rest of their lives types”. He replied glumly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hermione reached into her pocket and brandished a lace trimmed hanky, which she passed to him. “Someone once told me you should always carry one of these”, she smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A slight chuckle left Teddy’s lips as he took the hanky gratefully, remembering back to when he was the one comforting her. He dried his eyes, and turned his attention back to the ring he was still clutching in his hand. He studied the delicate ring, thinking back on his mother’s words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“It is a very beautiful ring, I don’t know why you would want to throw it away,” Hermione spoke softly from beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy sighed “Mum said that when I find the one my heart beats for I should give it to them, but what’s the point if I never find someone I feel for the way I feel for you… know who”. His breath caught in his throat at his mistake, and he prayed he had managed to cover himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He watched as Hermione shook her head, “I think Voldemort has ruined that phrase for anyone else” she chuckled. Teddy breathed out, relieved that his slip up had been saved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Hermione continued, “Not to any way undermine your feelings for this girl Teddy, but you are still young, you haven’t met everyone you’re going to meet yet. You may still meet someone who you will love more than her”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“But what if I don’t?” Teddy asked her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Maybe you won’t, maybe you will, or maybe one day she’ll love you too and you’ll live happily ever after, but,” Hermione paused and questioned him, “is she a friend?”  
Teddy nodded, he figured it wasn’t far from the truth to call Hermione a friend really. “But at least you’ll have her friendship and know what it feels to love someone”, she finished. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy nodded again, and looked down to contemplate the ring once more. “What about this though?” He asked, gesturing towards the jewel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well,” said Hermione smiling at him as she took his hands in hers, “I very much hope you get to present it to the love of your life, but in the mean time, it’s yours to do as you wish. Your mother gave it to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy looked down at their hands clasped together, noticing the gold rings adorning the ring finger on Hermione’s left hand. The weight of his mother’s ring felt heavy and cold within the confines of his sweaty palm with the knowledge he would never place it on her finger. At that moment he had never hated anything as much as those two gold rings on Hermione’s finger, and the meaning behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I don’t think I want to give it to anyone,” he admitted quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Then don’t Sweetheart,” Hermione stated, “it’s yours after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy gazed at her, surprised and watched her face as she chewed her lip, seeming to be thinking something over. Suddenly she dropped his hands, and began to reach behind her neck, dropping her head forward as she fiddled with something under her collar. He stared at her confused, until she produced a locket from around her neck. He recognised it as one she wore regularly, he remembered playing with the small oval locket as a child as it hung around her neck. She had once told him it was her mother’s before she had died, and showed him the two tiny photos inside. One of her parents and one of a small Rose holding a newborn Hugo. He watched as she slid the locket off the delicate gold chain and pocketed it before holding her hand out expectantly towards him. Teddy furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what she wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Your ring,” she hinted towards his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy passed the ring to her and to his surprise she slid it on to the chain, replacing the locket. Hermione shuffled closer to him and he stiffened nervously as she carefully fastened it around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“There you go,” she smiled at him, “I know you could have transfigured something nicer, but you never know when a transfiguration spell might wear off, and I can vouch for this chains sturdiness. I’m not going to risk you loosing something this precious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Teddy blinked, dumbstruck. “But this was your mothers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She smiled, touching the ring now resting against his sternum. “And this was _your _mother’s. You should keep it close to your heart, let it remind you that she’s still here within it.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Teddy made a choking sound and felt tears fill his eyes again. “Thank you Hermione, I… I love you, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Hermione pulled him into a tight hug that reminded him of the kind Grandma Molly often bestowed on him, “Oh Teddy, I love you too, you sweet boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Teddy closed his eyes and pretended that she meant it the way he really meant it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Va te faire foutre - Fuck you (according to Google Translate)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like how a single word can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion. And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?
> 
> Fight Song – Rachel Platten

Hermione sat alone, her back stiffly upright against the old couch. The once comfortable sofa that had been a wedding present was now prodding her with odd loose springs, showing her it was as worn and broken as the marriage it was as old as. The room around her felt stifling, and a numbness surrounded her, ringing in her ears. The agitated tapping of her fingers on the side of her cold coffee mug echoed harshly around the room and Hermione stared down at the letter again, as if the contents would magically change before her eyes. She wiped yet another stray tear from her cheek as she re-read Draco Malfoy's condemning words: _I'm sorry Hermione you should see this_. Skimming through the words, she focused on the accompanying images he had confiscated and sent to her. Letting out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and thanked the gods above that the influential Malfoy name was on her side now. Despite their turbulent past, she and Draco had struck up a tentative friendship, brought on by the unshakably firm friendship between Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. Malfoy had declared in no uncertain terms that the female half of his son's only two friends would not be exposed to this type of heartbreak.  
  
Her tears were still falling when the familiar pop of apparition announced the arrival of her disheveled looking husband.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione," Ron started, "I didn't really mean it when I said I was leaving."  
  
"Really?" She scowled at the guilty looking red head, "because you seemed pretty darn certain from where I was standing!"  
  
"Yes! It was just the heat of the moment, I couldn't stand to be without you really," he stared at his feet, ashamed. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I know I really messed up this time…"  
  
"Damn right you messed up!" Hermione interrupted him, throwing the offending photos at him. Images of Ron passionately embracing a curvy blonde against a hotel door were revealed before him and he turned a sickly shade of pale green.  
  
"Mione," he began, seemingly stuck for words.  
  
"You are extremely lucky that Draco was able to intervene before the Prophet was able to publish this!" Hermione hissed, rising to her feet before him. She pointed a sharp finger against his chest, "Think of how Rose and Hugo would have felt if this had gotten out!"  
  
"Oh of course your boyfriend just happened to step in and rescue you," Ron snapped bitterly. The sudden crack of Hermione's hand against his cheek echoed around the room.  
  
"Don't you dare," she hissed, barely containing her anger, "Don't you bloody dare start this argument again. I have never so much as looked at another man. You are the unfaithful one here!"  
  
She ran her hands through her hair, pulling at her roots in frustration. She was so tired of the same old argument about any males in her life; even her continued correspondence with Victor Krum was still a point of contention between them. "Draco did this for Rose, Ronald!"  
  
"I'm sorry," repeated Ron, "please believe me, this was the only time! Fuck, I really thought we were done for good after last night, else I would have never touched another woman."  
  
"A woman who has been part of your department for two years now." Hermione stated angrily, "don't think I didn't recognise Anika from those photos."  
  
Ron flinched, "I swear I've never touched her before last night."  
  
"It's over," Hermione said firmly, ignoring him and the tears running down her face.  
  
"Please Hermione," begged Ron, reaching out to her, "tell me how to fix this."  
  
"You can't fix this Ronald" Hermione stated, turning away from his hand. She jumped suddenly as Ron choose that moment to take his anger out on the coffee table, knocking it over and sending her letter and mug across the room. Her eyes narrowed at the coffee splatter that coated the room.  
  
"Fuck!" Ron shouted, pulling his hands through his hair. His eyes were red and Hermione could see he was crying too. "Fuck!" he repeated, this time choking on the expletive. Ron dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.  
  
"Hermione, please, I'll do anything," he pleaded, his hands shaking in hers.  
  
Hermione sobbed. "No, I can't forgive this Ron. I'm done," she stated with finality. She stood up, and he raised to follow her.  
  
"I'm meeting Daphne for coffee. She keeps owling me to meet up and for once I've decided to take her up on her offer." She wiped her eyes harshly and continued, "I recommend you use this time to pack your things and leave." She paused, then gesturing towards the room she added, "and tidy up this mess before you go."  
  
"Mione," Ron began again, looking at her with desperate eyes.  
  
Hermione cut him off. "We'll arrange a family breakfast once the children are home next week and tell them then." Tapping a finger on one of the photos, she stated, "we will not tell them about this."  
  
Ron nodded appreciatively. Hermione studied his crestfallen face; the years of marriage had slowly erased the strong man she had fallen in love with and had left her with the boy who wore the locket. Gently she cupped her hands around his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
"Bye Ron," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek, before she walked through the fireplace, leaving him standing alone in the living room.

  
Stepping through one of the hidden underground floo systems, Hermione dusted herself off in the Muggle-proof waiting room and readied herself before she stepped outside. The walk to the Muggle coffee house took longer than she’d like in the dreary British drizzle, but she didn't trust herself to apparate safely in her current state of mind. She quickly cast glamours on her face to conceal any signs of her earlier crying, and added a rain repellent over herself, before opening up her umbrella (mostly for appearances around Muggle London) and stepping out into the elements to start her walk.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione arrived at the Costa cafe Daphne had selected. Folding down her umbrella, she stepped through the heavy door and breathed in the comforting aroma of coffee. Glancing around she caught sight of Daphne sat in a comfortable-looking booth, waiting for her with two decadent-looking latte-type drinks and two large slices of chocolate cake. Hermione waved her fingers awkwardly as she approached her potential new friend.  
  
"Why good morning Hermione," Daphne greeted her, casually looking over a pair of expensive looking designer sunglasses, "You look especially fantastic today."  
And with that Hermione burst into tears.  
  
Daphne stood suddenly, awkwardly scooching around the table as fast as she could, and rushed forward to wrap her arms tightly around her.  
"Hush hush, don't cry, fuck him he's not worth your tears," she soothed, leading her slowly towards the squishy booth chair.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione startled between tears.  
  
"I'm the one who told Draco," replied Daphne.  
  
"What, how... " Hermione began.  
  
"I'm fucking the editor," Daphne stated matter-of-factly, "I have a lot of access, and that woman was itching to discuss a scandal that big over pillow talk." She gestured towards the drinks on the table. "Now do try their new liquor hazelnut latte, it's to die for. I know it's rather uncouth to be drinking so early in the day but I think this is definitely the type of occasion that warrants it."  
  
Hermione stared in awe at the dark haired witch sat before her in a neatly pressed Chanel suit, stained with her mascara smears, casually sipping coffee like they had been best friends for years.  
  
"You're sleeping with the editor of the Prophet?" She paused, confused, "The female editor?"  
  
"Of course Darling, why else would someone as gorgeous as myself remain unmarried at this age?" Daphne countered flippantly before taking another sip, "Go on, drink up, it's almost as effective as a Pepper-Up".  
  
 _Well I wasn't expecting that revelation,_ Hermione thought as she took a sip of the coffee in front of her, which she strongly suspected had been imbued with warming charms. _Oh this is good_.  
"You do know, being a lesbian doesn't stop you from getting married?" Hermione pointed out to the witch who was rapidly becoming her new best friend.  
  
"Please Hermione, have you met purebloods? One doesn't simply come out the closet in our circles; you remain firmly within them until the day you die. Or at least until the day your parents do. Believe me when I say Lucius Malfoy is a far more typical example of pureblood parenting than Arthur Weasley," Daphne replied with a laugh.  
  
Hermione chuckled back. "I like you."   
  
Daphne smiled sweetly, "Of course you do, everyone likes me."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Is this where Draco gets it from? I imagine you might have rubbed off on him a bit during the years?"  
  
"Oh no, most of that is just pure Malfoy swagger," Daphne quipped, her hand drawn over her chest in feigned offence, "His nicer parts however are definitely my sister's influence."  
  
"Oh I don't doubt that," Hermione responded, "Astoria is lovely, we've spent a lot of time together during the years organising charity events, and of course with the children."  
  
Since Rose's friendship with Scorpius had led to Hermione spending more time with the Malfoys, she had found Astoria to be a sweet, although quiet, witch. Even though Hermione had never quite clicked with her the way she had with Draco, she had enjoyed Astoria's company when she was well enough to socialise—something which had become increasingly more infrequent. In fact, Astoria's health had been decreasing as steadily as Draco's worry lines had been increasing. Draco's devotion to his beloved wife had always been clear to even the most casual observers, and Hermione had spent more and more time consoling her friend via owl over his concerns for Astoria.  
  
Daphne cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Well it'll just be me and Draco helping with the charity events from now on," Daphne paused, composing herself before she continued, "Astoria has decided to… retire from the public eye".  
  
Hermione reached across the table and took Daphne's hand in hers. "Is it that bad?" she asked, a lump catching in her throat.  
  
Daphne nodded, "The healers say it's only a matter of time now," she replied with a thick voice, tears shining in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry," Hermione offered.  
  
Daphne waved her off, shaking herself back to normal and her demure mask fell back into place. Hermione imagined this pureblood facade was installed at birth; she had seen Draco perform this trick on many occasions during the decades. "It's fine, really. I think Astoria has come to terms with it now. Her only regret is leaving Draco and Scorpius behind."  
  
Hermione nodded, empathising with Astoria's regrets.  
  
"Any way, let's change the subject shall we?" deflected Daphne, after stopping to drink deeply from her coffee. "Such serious topics are not the way to begin a friendship."  
  
"Well I wouldn't know about that," Hermione smirked, "I've made two best friends in my life, both through fighting a mountain troll and saving the world."  
  
Daphne tipped her head, contemplating. "So all I have to do to gain your friendship is save the world?"  
  
Hermione blurted out a laugh, causing a nearby table of pensioners to look at her. "No, no, this is good, this works for me."  
  
"Oh good, because this manicure is new, and I would so hate to break a nail," the dark haired witch responded with a Malfoy-esque smirk and Hermione felt herself laughing along with her new friend.  
  
"Thank you, I really needed that today," admitted Hermione.  
  
"I think we both needed it," sighed Daphne.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Thank you, truly, for inviting me out today. I'm not sure what I would have done while Ron was packing otherwise," she admitted, pausing to sip her coffee and poke at her cake with her fork distractedly.  
  
"Now, now, none of that," Daphne chided in a motherly tone, playfully waving her finger at Hermione, "don't let a man ruin a perfectly good chocolate cake."  
  
Not being able to hold in the unladylike snort that left her at her new friend's playfulness, Hermione started to pick hesitantly at her cake. The twisted knot that lay heavy in her stomach prevented her from enjoying it as much as she should.  
  
"I'm glad you kicked him out though," Hermione heard Daphne whisper uncertainly from across the table.  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Hermione asked her, frowning over her fork full of cake.

  
Shaking her head, Daphne rebuffed her, stating firmly, "No, you're too strong to let anyone get away with that, but I imagine that factors like marriage and kids can make you pause for thought."  
  
"It did make me consider forgiving him for a moment," Hermione admitted, almost feeling ashamed for what she perceived as weakness, "but there were so many other reasons the marriage was falling apart. We had already tried marriage counselling, and this was just the final nail on the coffin. It'll never be right again now." She paused for a moment, and rubbed her temples, willing away her tears. "Merlin, I don't think it was ever right to begin with."  
  
"Hindsight is a wonderful thing," muttered Daphne thoughtfully.  
  
Flopping back into the squishy faux leather seat, Hermione sighed again, absentmindedly stirring the spoon around the dregs of her coffee as she silently reflected.  
  
"I should have seen the signs on our wedding day," she began to explain, "He was bloody drunk at the altar—he had been drinking late into the night, mourning the loss of his freedom. I had to wait by the floo for ten minutes while Harry got him to snap out of it." Hermione had never forgotten the pain and disappointment as she met her groom to be, swaying against Harry, at the end of the altar. "If I ever did it again I would at least make sure my groom was sober during our vows."  
  
"That's quite a low bar to set your standards by," Daphne stated, raising a perfectly styled eyebrow at Hermione's confession. "Would you ever do it again, you know, get married?" she asked.  
  
"Well considering I have just quite literally walked out on my current marriage just this morning, it's not exactly a priority for me right now. But I suppose I would, if I found the right man," Hermione replied thoughtfully, finishing the last of her coffee and wondering if it was appropriate to order a second liquor coffee before eleven in the morning. "I can't say I'm feeling particularly optimistic about that though at this moment in time. How about you, would you ever get married?"  
  
"I suppose I would, if I found the right man," Daphne echoed Hermione's answer with a wink, teasing a laugh from her. "In all seriousness, I would love to have my dream wedding one day, with all the ridiculous pomp and flounce expected from a pureblood heiress. Astoria and I always promised to be each other's bridesmaids," she sighed wistfully. "At least I got to be hers, even if she never got to be mine."  
  
"You never know," Hermione offered, ever the optimistic Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes, if I somehow managed to have some sort of wand-point wedding," Daphne shook her head at that. "And I have yet to find a man who meets both my parent’s expectations and my specific criteria."  
  
"And what are those exactly?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I need a man who's from an influential pureblood family to satisfy my parents," Daphne began, counting off points on her fingers as she went. "As for me, I need an understanding man, preferably also gay, possibly need of a wife in order to silence overbearing parents in denial of their real sexuality like myself, but however has no need of heirs to continue the family name. The healers have given me the all clear but I'm not taking any risks with my family's blood curse." She finished with a frown. "It's been thirty-five years and I have yet to find this man, so I doubt I'll find him in the new few months."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione responded, tapping her lower lip with a finger as she thought for a moment. "You know, I think I have the perfect man for you."  
  
"You're shitting me!" Daphne blurted out loudly in shock, causing the group of pensioners to turn their way again and cluck disapprovingly at her language.  
  
Ignoring their scowling audience, Hermione continued, stating sincerely, "Completely serious, and he's pretty desperate to stop his mother's constant nagging too. Although I wouldn't exactly say his family is 'influential,' but they've got a pretty good standing with the minister."  
  
"Close enough, I'm sold," Daphne interrupted enthusiastically. "Is there a catch?"  
  
Hermione smirked. "Well, I suppose that depends on how you feel about dragons."


	4. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see the pain behind your eyes, it’s been there for quite awhile. I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile. I would like to show you what true love can really do. Let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. 
> 
> Let me Love you – Ne-yo

Leaning back in the uncomfortably ornate chair, Teddy observed the bustling crowd of friends and family dancing and chatting around him. This wasn’t the first wedding he’d attended, but it was the grandest. He idly watched the guests mingling and soon caught the eye of Victoire as she approached the drink table. He grinned at his friend, and she returned his smile then gestured her head towards the punch bowl and mimicked a zipper motion across her lips: George appeared to be pouring an unknown pink substance into the frothy bowl. Teddy made a note to avoid that particular beverage for the night. He felt eternally grateful that, after their disastrous breakup, Victoire had found it in her heart to forgive him and remain his best friend. 

Freshly graduated from Hogwarts, Teddy was about to embark on a three-year-long study across the world, starting in Romania, then on to Bulgaria, China, Greenland, and Transylvania. He had earned outstanding NEWTS and had subsequently been accepted into the Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures graduate scheme. Smug with his success, he had been set to depart for Romania three weeks ago. However, his plans had been delayed due to the unexpected wedding celebration surrounding him. 

A server in black robes—that looked far fancier than anything Teddy had ever worn—walked by with a tray of champagne. Teddy accepted a flute, and took a sip of the expensive alcohol as he thought back on the past month that had, delightfully, postponed his travels. 

A month ago, Teddy had been chatting with Harry and Ginny at the Burrow during his first Sunday dinner after leaving Hogwarts, when Charlie Weasley walked through the door with Daphne Greengrass on his arm. Charlie had proudly announced he had found his perfect woman and proposed to her. Surprising them further, he announced their wedding was to be scheduled a month hence so that Daphne’s sister Astoria could celebrate with them before she lost her battle with a deadly blood curse. The next month would be a flurry of activity to put together the impromptu wedding, and Teddy had volunteered to delay his travels and help with the preparations. After all, he wasn’t going anywhere in Romania without Charlie as his portkey guide. 

To Teddy’s utmost delight this had led to him working alongside Hermione for the past month, transfiguring decorations and the grand ballroom within the Greengrass estate. During their first day of planning, Teddy had learned of Hermione’s impending divorce. The news had momentarily filled him with joy—the woman he loved was finally single! Then Draco, who helped them during the initial days of wedding preparations, had slipped out the truth of Ron’s betrayal. Teddy’s heart fell. Determined to cheer his forlorn-looking witch, Teddy had spent the rest of the day cracking jokes and, with the help of Draco, managed to coax a laugh from her. 

On the third day of decorating, an unusually flustered and red-eyed Draco had entered the ballroom shaking; Astoria had taken a turn for the worse overnight. Hermione had dismissed him, stating firmly he was to return home to Astoria and Scorpius and savor his wife’s last days. Hermione and Teddy had worked solemnly together that day, sharing in Draco’s sorrow. However, the tragic circumstance prompting the hasty marriage ceremony couldn’t suppress the joy of an impending wedding celebration. The remaining weeks of preparations had been glorious for Teddy as he reacquainted himself with his crush. The more he became acquainted with Hermione as a peer, the harder he fell for her and the closer they became. In time, his confidence with the older witch grew, and he allowed his cheeky side to slip through, teasing and flirting with her in a way that she seemed to enjoy. And in one unforgettable moment over transfiguring piles of silk into silver flowers on their last day together, Hermione had even confessed she would miss him during his travels. Teddy had dreamed of her that night, imagining she had subsequently leaned toward him, eyes fluttering shut, to press her lips into his.

Turning his attention back to the present, Teddy took in the beauty of the hall and drank a large gulp from his flute of champagne. The stately Greengrass Estate had been transformed during the past few weeks, and Teddy took his time to finally admire his handiwork. The once tall and imposing walls of the grand ballroom now shimmered with silver floral displays and crystal accents sparkling like stars above them, reminding Teddy of nights in the great hall in Hogwarts. Briefly he wondered if that was the effect the bride had been going for, being a Hogwarts alumna herself. It was impressive how quickly a wedding could be thrown together with the help of a little magic and a lot of galleons. 

_We did a pretty good job here,_ he thought to himself. Reveling in the joyful atmosphere of the wedding, he watched the guests dancing around the room. Centre stage were the bride and groom, happily dancing together, the skirts of Daphne’s lavish cream satin robes twirling around them. The pair were lost in a moment together, laughing and smiling at a private joke. Rose and Albus were spinning a sullen-looking Scorpius, whose white blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of red heads, in a bizarre three-person waltz. The three’s awkward hodge-podge of movements reminded him of something Luna would’ve danced in her hayday. Draco danced nearby with Astoria, clutching his frail wife desperately as she leaned heavily on his chest. Despite her ill-health, the witch looked angelic in her pale blue silk bridesmaid robes. And although Draco’s eyes never seemed to leave his son and his dance partners, his head dropped forward, embracing his wife lovingly.

Growing bored with his game of people-watching, Teddy began to search for the witch he’d been thinking about all night. Gazing around the dimmed room, he finally found Hermione, sitting alone on a table in the far corner of the room. She looked weary, absent-mindedly transfiguring the flowers from her bridesmaid bouquet into snowflakes while glancing forlornly at Ron, who was dancing with a curvy blonde Teddy hadn’t seen before. Hermione wore the same pale blue robes as Astoria, and Teddy trailed his eyes down her body, taking note of the way the silk clung closely to her curves, accentuating her figure in places that made Teddy’s hands clench in longing. She had pinned up her normally wild curls in an artistic style that framed her features delicately. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he decided he had to take a chance. Quickly downing the rest of his drink and placing the empty glass on the table, he strolled over to Hermione before he lost his nerve. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his new dress robes, and extended his hand to the enchanting woman before him, gently calling her name. Hermione turned away from Ron and his dance partner and blinked confusedly at the tall teen.

“May I have this dance?” Teddy asked her, trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

To his delight, Hermione gifted him with a breathtaking smile as she replied, “Why I’d love to Mr Lupin!”

Taking her hand in his, Teddy led Hermione onto the starlit dance floor, into the gentle fray of dancers. He was surprised how many guests had attended with such short notice, although most of them consisted of the groom’s extended family. Teddy pulled Hermione flush with his body, revelling in her nearness and becoming quickly aroused by the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. He attempted to twirl her around, before stumbling over his steps, unpractised in dancing.

Hermione chuckled at him. “Here, I’ll lead,” she said, taking pity on him, “but take note for when you find yourself dancing with a real woman.” She pulled him close enough for him to take in the distinct scent of her shampoo and perfume. 

He laughed, “Are you telling me you’re not a real woman Hermione?” Teddy lent down and whispered in her ear with a cheeky bite to his tone, the alcohol in his system daring him to flirt in ways he had never dared before. “Because the cut of your robes suggests otherwise.” 

“Edward Lupin!” Hermione shrieked in mock horror, her cheeks flushing at his comment. She reached up and cuffed him gently across the side of his head, mussing his shaggy hair, which morphed purple in delight. Laughing with her, he ducked back from any further attacks and held his hands up in surrender. 

“You know what I mean, a woman who matters,” Hermione stated, shaking her head at him despairingly. 

Twirling her around, and pulling her close to him once again, he replied, “And you don’t matter?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Someone you fancy then, you berk,” she replied as she took back the lead, directing his body with hers. 

Teddy grinned wolfishly at her in response and continued to follow her lead around the floor. They fell silent for a few moments, and Teddy focused his awareness solely on the woman in his arms. Discreetly, he tipped his head down and breathed in her intoxicating scent. She smelled like his Amortentia potion from sixth year: parchment, ink, and the soft floral scent of her perfume. Breathing in again, he closed his eyes and let himself bask in the moment, exulting in the feel of the witch he so desperately loved in his arms. When he looked up, Victoire caught his gaze from across the room and narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head at him in warning. Subtly shifting his arm up from around Hermione’s waist, he flipped his still best friend and closest confidante the bird. She threw up her own two fingered salute in response and Teddy smirked back before they both turned again to their dance partners. 

Taking in the feel of Hermione’s body against his, Teddy let her fragrance engulf him once more. She smelt incredible, and the scent started to awaken his more primal urges. 

_Fuck she’s probably at a fertile period._

He felt his blood rush south, and he shifted away from her slightly before she could notice his arousal against her stomach. Hermione looked up and smiled at him as he disturbed her from his chest; he grinned widely at her and twirled her around with a flourish before she could suspect the reason for his disengagement. 

Throughout the years Teddy had become increasingly aware of his enhanced sense of smell, and after recently talking to Bill, he had come to discover it was a side-effect of his father’s genes. Bill had explained what was happening, having experienced the same enhanced senses after his run-in with Greyback. Bill had mentioned how he could smell people’s individual scents long after they had left the room, and how he could pick up pheromones, specifically Fleur’s, and could sense when she was ovulating or pregnant. After this discovery, Teddy decided to put forward a research proposal to the Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures graduate scheme, which had been granted. He suspected his acceptance was due in no small part to the fact the current department head was the woman in his arms. Twirling her again, he tipped her back in a flamboyant dip, reminiscent of the corny love films he knew she loved, which earned him a laugh.

Pulling her back up, he gazed into her eyes; hers questioned back at him as his cheeky demeanor gently faded away, replaced with a more serious mien. Merlin he was going to miss her. For the next three years he would be travelling around the world researching werewolves, half-breeds, and other creatures. He hoped his research would fulfill his childhood goal to change the classification of werewolves from beast to human. 

Her eyes still probing his, Hermione’s voice interrupted Teddy’s thoughts. “I’m going to miss you while you’re off on your travels, Teddy,” she said earnestly. Then she glanced down, saying softly, “I don’t know what I would have done without you this past month.” 

When she looked up again, he caught her gaze and clenched his fingers tighter around her hand. “I’ll write you,” he promised sincerely.

A smile bloomed slowly on her face, and she squeezed his hand back. “You better had Mister. I want to know all about your research, it sounds fascinating.” She pulled back slightly to look up at him and poked a finger into his chest, emphasising her point. 

Rubbing his chest, Teddy laughed. Hermione would always be the same. “I wouldn’t dare not share my findings with you.” 

“Good,” Hermione replied bluntly, then leaned in to rest her head on his chest. “You’re heading to Romania first, right?” Her voice sent vibrations through him, momentarily silencing him with the sensation. 

Teddy nodded in confirmation. “Charlie’s taking me when he returns. Though I’m not sure when that will be; Daphne wants to stay with Astoria until the end, and Charlie said he wasn’t going anywhere while she still needs him. That’s fine with me though,” he paused, taking a breath. “I want to stay here for Draco.”

Teddy exhaled deeply to compose himself, hearing Hermione’s breath also hitch at the thought of what was to come, her head turning towards another side of the room. Following her line of sight, Teddy joined her watching Draco sway his frail wife gently at the edge of the dance floor. He held Astoria tightly to him, eyes closed as he absorbed the moment with her. Teddy glanced down at Hermione; their eyes locked and they shared a knowing look, understanding the significance of this moment for Draco. 

Changing the subject, Teddy spoke, “It’ll be fun studying dragons under Charlie. You know he believes some of the smaller breeds can be domesticated?”

Hermione snorted in response. “Of course he does.”

“Well if his theory has any merit, I’ll find out,” he supposed. “There are also two werewolves working at the reserve who have agreed to help me with my research. They’re even going to introduce me to the werewolf pack that live in the local mountains,” Teddy continued to ramble, his hair morphing pink with his excitement. 

Hermione’s eyes sparkled in excitement with him. “That sounds amazing Teddy,” she breathed.

“I know, I can’t wait,” he continued, “and after Romania I’ll be off to Bulgaria to stay with Victor and his wife. Thanks for setting that up by the way. I’m really looking forward to meeting Silviya, she’s done some groundbreaking research throughout the years since she was bitten.” 

“Yes,” added Hermione, her face flushing with her excitement at the topic, “She spent years studying blood samples to determine if lycanthropy can be passed from parent to child, particularly from their mother. That’s why she and Victor held off having children for so long. Especially with her concern for her unborn child’s health during her transformations.”

“I know, Granny said she consulted with her about me when I was little. I was a bit of a rarity as a child,” Teddy grimaced. “I’m really looking forward to talking to their eldest daughter,” he added. 

“Oh, Nikolina is a delightful child, and very bright. Hopefully she can provide you with her own insights on growing up with a werewolf parent,” Hermione continued, interrupting him with her enthusiasm. 

Suddenly, Hermione halted their dance mid step; he felt her body tense against him and her fingers tighten on his robes. Teddy turned to see the cause of her sudden reaction, and he met with the sight of Ron kissing his date. She must be the woman Draco told him about. 

_Stupid inconsiderate asshole._

Capturing her chin with his finger, Teddy turned Hermione’s face back to look at him. 

“Don’t let him get to you Hermione,” he whispered, looking deep into her watery eyes. “You are the most wonderful woman I know, and believe me when I say there is nothing Ron regrets more than losing you. Under that facade is a completely devastated man. All he’s doing is acting out his denial to lighten his own heartbreak.” 

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled before raising them back to his once again. “When did you get so wise Teddy?” she whispered back. 

“I grew up,” Teddy retorted with a wink, distracting her as he steered them closer to Daphne dancing with a groomsman, a friend of Charlie’s from the reserve. Daphne caught Hermione’s eye and blew a kiss at her, then returned to her own dance partner, laughing at something the burly wizard said as he spun her around. Teddy relaxed as Hermione began to enjoy herself again, and he twirled her in time to the upbeat music that now played. Watching her laugh with Daphne as the two witches spun around next to each other, Teddy joined in, and moved to whirl his witch once again. Unfortunately this time he misjudged the distance between them and the two couples collided with each other. Dropping Hermione’s hand as she and Daphne burst out laughing, Teddy turned towards the dragon-wrangler.

“Sorry mate,” he offered sheepishly.

The wizard laughed loudly, clapping his hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “No problem lad.” 

Teddy smiled, and began to turn back towards Hermione, when he caught an odd scent from the man. Halting for a moment, he sniffed to confirm the scent, and to confirm that it was coming from the man, rather than the woman he had been dancing with just moments before. No, there was no doubt about it, the man smelt like sex, semen, and … the distinct smell of Charlie Weasley. Hermione looked up at Teddy, raising her eyebrow in concern at the frown that had formed across his face. He glared at the man who was once again dancing with Daphne. 

“Are you alright Teddy?” Hermione touched his hand, drawing his eyes down.

“Why did Charlie and Daphne get married?” he asked her bluntly.

Hermione blinked. “What do you mean?” she asked cautiously.

“I mean, are they in love or what?” Teddy replied.

“I, well…” Hermione began, looking unsure. 

“Because,” Teddy continued tensely, “I’d like to think that Charlie is not one to commit adultery on his wedding day, so maybe you would know why the bloody hell that man smells like he just shagged the groom only an hour ago?” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, “How on earth can you tell that?”

“Yerh… turns out I inherited some of my father’s wolfish traits, a keen sense of smell being one of them,” Teddy grimaced. 

Pressing a finger to her lips to shush him, Hermione took Teddy’s hand in hers and pulled him in the direction of an empty table, away from other guests. She waited until they were both seated before she spoke.

“Since you’ll be living with Charlie for a couple of months, you’ll probably find this out soon enough, but you must keep this quiet; no one knows other than myself and of course Daphne,” Hermione began, her voice in a harsh whisper. 

“Daphne knows?” Teddy asked confused.

“Yes. You see that was Luca, Charlie’s partner of fifteen years. He was feeling a bit emotional after the service, and Charlie took him aside earlier to reassure him.” Hermione paused, clearing her throat awkwardly. “Clearly Charlie decided to use his body rather than his words to reassure him, and I am very much regretting letting him use my room to do so now. But, well, I suppose he won’t be consummating his marriage with Daphne tonight, so maybe I’ll let that one go...”

Teddy pulled a face. “Yerh, you are definitely going to want to scourgify your bedsheets before you sleep in them.” 

Hermione grimaced. “Yes, strongly, I’ve got the bride in there with me tonight.”

“And she’s alright with this?” Teddy queried. _Were all adult relationships this confusing?_

“More than, she actually really likes Luca,” Hermione replied. 

“But what about her?” Teddy was baffled. What kind of bride was okay with her husband being with another person?

Hermione laughed, “Teddy, Daphne’s gay too. This marriage is a mutual situation that benefits them both greatly, and they have grown to love each other very much. Just… not like _that_.”

A passing server offered them a tray of champagne flutes, and Hermione paused her speech momentarily to accept two, giving one to Teddy. Rubbing his hands through his hair, Teddy stared at Hermione, still confused. “But… why? Why can’t they just … marry the person they really love, what’s wrong with that? Why marry each other instead?”

“Teddy, are you aware of what a beard is?” Hermione asked him, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Erm yes… I know I’m still a teenager, but I have been shaving for a couple of years now,” Teddy replied, confused at her question. 

Hermione laughed, her body shaking with mirth. “Goodness, no, Teddy! That’s not what I meant!” she gasped in laughter.

Pouting, Teddy stared sulkily at Hermione until she stopped, wiping tears from her eyes and righting herself.

“I don’t doubt you’ve been shaving for awhile now, but no, I don’t mean that type of beard. A beard is a name for a woman used by a homosexual man to hide his true sexuality.”

“Oh?” queried Teddy, confusion still marring his mind. “Oh, Oh! Daphne’s a beard?” 

“Well in this case they’re both each other’s beards. But for the love of Merlin, keep this quiet Teddy. I’m trusting you to hold a secret. Especially from Molly!” Hermione lectured, tapping his nose as she did so. Teddy felt a flush of arousal surge over him at her tone. Briefly he wondered just how much Hermione had drunk, as she seemed more familiar with him than she had ever been previously. He watched her with a frown as she took another swig from her champagne glass. Then she flopped her head onto his shoulder.

“Hermione, how much have you had to drink?” he asked in surprise. He didn’t _mind_ her on his shoulder, in fact his skin thrilled at her touch, but her actions were out of character.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line to you?” she giggled back at him. 

Going along with it, Teddy laughed back with her. “No, I think you’ve only given me one lecture, and it wasn’t about drinking.” 

Hermione laughed again. “No, it wasn't, was it? Goodness, I don’t know which one of us was more embarrassed about that, you or me!” She brushed a hand against his leg and turned her head into his chest once more. Teddy bit the side of his mouth to suppress a groan at her touch.

“I think I can say fairly confidently it was me; you caught me with my trousers undone,” Teddy dead-panned, thinking back to his seventeenth birthday, thankful he could joke about it without too much embarrassment. 

“Yes, bless you, yes I think you’re right. Although it was rather awkward for me to catch a young boy with pants undone!”

Teddy flinched when Hermione referred to him as a boy, and he abruptly moved away from her; she toppled slightly at the sudden departure of her head support.

Turning to look at Hermione, Teddy asked somberly, “You still think of me as just a boy?”

Hermione blinked at him, clearly confused at why this upset him. Of course she wouldn’t understand how her words stabbed his heart. He was finally a man, no longer a child, and she was finally single. He was so close to being able to attempt to win her heart. The chance to prove himself had been so near, he nearly tasted it. And it had all come crashing down with just one word. Boy. He was still just a fucking boy to her.

“I’ve just turned eighteen; how can you still see me as a child?” he asked tersely, folding his arms over his chest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “Mainly because you’re very much acting like one right now Teddy…”

Teddy quickly dropped his arms to his sides, silently admitting she had a point. 

“… and because sometimes it feels like only yesterday you were just up to my hip, and my mind hasn’t quite caught up to the fact you’re nearly a grown man who’s over a foot taller than me,” she finished, now folding her own arms across her chest. 

“Sorry,” Teddy mumbled, “I just really don’t want to be seen as a boy anymore.”

“Goodness Teddy, what is your obsession with growing up yesterday?” Hermione asked. “Has this anything to do with your mystery lady?”

The scarlet tinge that flushed over his cheeks and moppy hair answered Hermione’s question for him. 

“Is she still with her prince charming?” Hermione prompted, attempting to get him to open up. 

“Actually, they broke up, surprisingly,” Teddy replied shyly, trying to avoid giving Hermione too much information. 

“Oh that’s good isn’t it?” she cried enthusiastically. “You’ve got a chance now!”

Slumping down in his chair, Teddy shook his head at her. “I really don’t.”

“I doubt that, Teddy, unless she’s explicitly told you that you have no chance. Has she said that?” Hermione returned, her kind eyes shining with hope for him.

Huffing, Teddy stretched his legs out under the table, and rubbed his hands over his face before admitting, “Well no, but I know I don’t.”

“What makes you think that?” Hermione asked. 

Teddy let out a frustrated breath. “Because she’s completely out of my league!” he ground out between clenched teeth, and he looked down towards his lap, where he began to fidget agitatedly with the silk table cloth that brushed against his knees. 

Hermione reached over to still his hands, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles soothingly. For the first time he noticed the absence of her rings, and he shifted his hand slightly to rub his thumb over the faint imprints the rings had left behind. He closed his eyes wistfully, wishing that one day he could place his own ring there. His eyes prickled, and he pinched his nose between his brows; he would not cry again in Hermione’s presence. Suddenly, gentle palms captured his cheeks, guiding him to face the beautiful witch beside him. Dropping his hand from his face, he turned to meet Hermione’s brown eyes, alight with determination. 

She said softly, “Don’t you believe that for a moment, Edward Lupin.” She gazed earnestly at him. “You are the kindest, most wonderful young man I know, and any woman would love to be with you.”

Teddy nodded dumbly, transfixed on her eyes. Hermione’s hand brushed gently against his cheeks, the pads of her fingers bristling against the slight stubble that grew across his jaw. Breathing in as he relaxed against her touch, he caught the scent of something he’d never smelt from Hermione before... A scent he’d picked up from the occasional girl around school, or from girls he had dated, and once or twice on Tori when they were together… But never once had the tangy scent of female arousal come from the woman in front of him. He had to be mistaken. He watched as a look of puzzlement flashed across Hermione’s face, and a hint of dilation showed in her pupils. 

“Give it time Teddy, you might have a chance with her yet,” she said gently.

Teddy breathed in again, catching the faint smell once again that was most definitely coming from the witch across from him. Maybe he did have a chance after all. 

0000000000000000000000000000

Only two weeks after Daphne and Charlie’s grand wedding, Hermione sat silently staring at her fireplace, twisting the soft material of her jumper anxiously between her fingers. The ominous ticking of her clock echoed around the room, though time seemed to stand still. Glancing towards the clock perched on top of the mantel piece, she took note of the late hour. 

_Where were they? Charlie said Daphne had returned from Astoria’s bedside hours ago._

Running her hands through her hair wearily, Hermione’s mind fixated on Draco, her dear friend who had lost almost everything that morning. She prayed to Merlin that he and Scorpius would come out of this well. Hermione sat back stiffly against the sofa, continuing to run her fingers through her chestnut curls, combing down the stray strands of frizz. Her fingers smoothed through her strands with a new ease from the lack of wedding rings, no longer snagging like before. 

With a sudden rush of flames, the floo roared to life, startling Hermione as Draco and Teddy stumbled through. Draco’s pale form slumpt over Teddy’s shoulders, and Hermione darted up to meet them halfway to the sofa. Taking hold of Draco’s unsupported side, she helped Teddy lead him to the sofa, asking with alarm, “What happened?!”

Teddy sighed, running a hand through his hair as they shuffled the tall blonde towards the sofa. Abruptly, Draco collapsed into Hermione in an uncharacteristically clumsy move, bringing her down onto the sofa cushions with him. “He got into the firewhiskey,” Teddy replied apologetically, perching awkwardly on the cushion next to Draco’s drooping form. 

“Oh dear,” Hermione sighed, looking down at her friend who was now slumpt against her lap. His normally well-composed features were now stripped away by his unbearable grief. Twenty-seven years she had known this man, and she had never seen him as raw and open as she did now. His closed eyes were red from the tears that had flowed all day, and continued to flow now, dripping down his sharp nose and onto her skirt. The years worrying over Astoria had done a number on him, crows-feet prominent in the corners of his eyes, and silver strands mixed with the blonde hair that strayed from his normally perfectly coiffed braid. Hermione brushed the stray hairs behind Draco’s ears, stroking his head soothingly. All the years of animosity in school had seemed irrelevant the day Rose and Albus had dragged Hermione and Harry over to meet their new friend, introducing Scorpius Malfoy, and reintroducing his father. In a move that had probably caused the brooding Slytherin to swallow quite a bit of his pride, Draco had offered his hand, and Hermione had gladly accepted it with a warm handshake. His eyes had widened in shock at the gesture, and he had returned her smile. Various play dates, usually organised by Hermione due to Harry’s reluctance to encourage his son’s friendship with Scorpius, had led over time to a close friendship between Hermione and Draco. The past few months she had become increasingly anxious for him as he confided his grief over his wife’s deteriorating health. Now, the worst had come to pass, and her heart broke for him. 

“Is Scorpius still with Rose and Al?” Teddy asked gently from the other side of the sofa, reminding her of his presence. 

“Yes,” replied Hermione, her eyes never leaving the man in her lap as she continued, “I dropped them off at Charlie and Daphne’s place a while back. Charlie’s got those dragon hatchlings nesting on the grounds. I thought they might be a nice distraction for Scorpius.”

Hermione startled slightly as Draco croaked a response from her lap, “That sounds nice. Scorp’ll like that.”

Teddy patted Draco lightly on the knee. “See Cuz, I told you Scorpius would be alright. Hermione would make sure he was sorted.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Draco, “Granger’s brilliant, don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Hand pausing in Draco’s hair for a moment, Hermione smiled down at the silver eyes now looking up at her. “That’s just what friends are for Draco.” 

Draco flicked his eyes over to Teddy, and still mumbling his words, he continued, “You have no idea how wonderful this woman is…”

“I have some idea,” Teddy interjected, smiling tenderly at Hermione as she tried to shush Draco. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile back at Teddy, comforted by the casual ease with which the young man was able to settle her nerves. She took in his kind eyes, blue like his father’s, and his crooked smile that reminded her of Tonks. His gangly legs stuck out much further from the sofa than even Draco’s, a reminder he was very much turning into a man before her eyes. A flush of warmth settled in her heart as she gazed at the kind-hearted teen before her; she thought how proud his parents would be of the man he was becoming.

Draco kept going, his drunken thoughts pouring from his lips and interrupting Hermione’s thoughts. “You really have no idea. Everything she’s forgiven me for, and how she defended me and my family, far more than I ever deserved…” 

“Draco…” Hermione tried to interrupt him, attempting to ease his guilt. 

“… treating my son as one of her own…” Draco rambled on. 

“Merlin’s beard Draco, did you think I would treat Scorpius otherwise?” interjected Hermione, drawing her hands to her hips, causing Draco to sit up from her lap. 

“Well, even Potter only sees my mistakes when he looks at my son,” Draco muttered dejectedly. 

“Give him time Draco, and he’ll see how sweet and wonderful Scorpius is,” Hermione replied reassuringly. 

Draco closed his eyes again. “And this, Granger, is why you’re so wonderful. You don’t even realise how special and pure your heart is. The weasel is a fool not to have treasured you the way you deserved. The way I tried to treasure Astoria.” He choked on his words as tears fell from his eyes once more. “Not that it stopped me from losing her in the end too.”

The grief-stricken wizard’s sobs grew harsher as his anguish crashed back over him in waves. Hermione pulled the broken man tighter into her arms, cradling his head against her chest and rocking him like she would one of her children. 

“Oh fuck, she’s really gone,” Draco sobbed into Hermione’s chest harder. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Teddy shuffle closer, reaching over to rub the Slytherin’s back to help soothe him. At Teddy’s touch, Draco turned to look at him, and choked through his tears, “Teddy, Cousin, promise me that when you find your one, you let her know every damn day how special she is, because you never know when it might be your last one together.”

Teddy’s eyes focused towards her and Draco, and he smiled, whispering softly, “I promise.” Though Hermione could swear he was looking at her when he said it. She must have been mistaken.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of a gap now with updating as I've got to write the next chapters and have my Beta go through them! Hopefully I won't be too long!


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all I feel in my stomach, is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time. Taking flight, making me feel like I just wanna know you better now… And everything has changed.   
> Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge huge thank you to my Beta for her help on this chapter!   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own this, no money being made etc etc.   
> Enjoy!

The rain fell harshly against her office window, clearly emphasising the chaotic day Hermione had so far. Hermione gathered the documents as she bustled around her office desk, ready for her meeting with Draco. Feeling flustered, she swept her messy curls up in a quick, unskilled bun in an attempt to gain some control over her less than perfect state. With one last check of her stack of papers—and a quick once over of herself to check everything was in order – she threw a handful of powder into the floo and hurried through. 

She was running late. She never ran late; it just wasn’t her way of doing things. When you planned to become the first female Muggle-born Minister of Magic one day, punctuality was everything. Yet here she was, five minutes after the agreed time, rushing through the ornate marble fireplace of the Malfoy estate, the mound of paperwork she needed clutched in her hand. Dusting herself down, she stepped over the familiar hearth. After a quick check of the time on her small gold wristwatch, she smoothed down her dark purple robes, and fussed her hair. No matter what, she always felt severely underdressed during her time at the vast estate, impeccably decorated by the exquisite tastes of the late Astoria Malfoy. And even though she hadn’t been especially close with Astoria before she had passed, she still felt how empty the house was without her. 

Stood alone in the drawing room, she wondered where her host had gotten to. She was supposed to meet Draco to discuss the new proposal being brought forward for the free distribution of the new patented Were-bain potion. Draco, being a natural at both potions and alchemy, had recently designed the new formula to help werewolves combat the pain of transformations, with the help of Teddy Lupin’s recent findings. 

Yes, Teddy’s work during the past three years had been groundbreaking, to say the least, and Hermione had the pleasure of learning alongside him via their correspondence. After two months of regular owl posts - and one overworked owl - Charlie had gifted Hermione and Teddy corresponding notebooks. The two notebooks had allowed the pair to speak daily, talking through various theories and findings and their daily lives. 

Their constant correspondence had been a source of comfort through the darkest days of her divorce, the distraction of Teddy’s words providing a happier focus on her loneliest days. Teddy could challenge her brain with his philosophies and make her laugh like no other with his sharp wit. If she was honest with herself, there were times when his words had made her swoon, almost tempting her with thoughts of ‘if only he were older.’ 

It was probably a sign of her spinsterhood that little Teddy Lupin was the closest she could find to her perfect man. She had put off dating for too long, and she felt it was time to dive back in–especially now that Teddy was returning home, and he would be far too busy to continue his regular chats with someone he saw as a pseudo-aunt figure. 

As bittersweet as the thought was of Teddy’s return stopping his constant communication with her, Hermione was excited to see him again. Other than their messages, she had not seen him at all in the past three years. His last communication yesterday had said he would be returning in a week, and she was looking forward to finally catching up with him face to face. Hermione smiled as she thought back to the lanky, moppy turquoise-haired teen that she had last seen and wondered if he was still the same.

As she returned her thoughts to the present, Hermione glanced down to check her watch and saw it was ten past the hour. She tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn’t like Draco to be anything but punctual; it was one of the many things she liked about him. Deciding she had no other choice but to head through the door and look for Draco, Hermione walked towards the heavy oak door and peeked out into the grand hallway.

“Hello?” she called out cautiously into the empty corridor; her old fight or flight responses, that long remained from the war, were tense at the unexpected silence. 

With a sudden pop that startled her, and prompted Hermione to brandish her wand, a small house-elf appeared wearing an immaculately tailored back dress and white pinafore. The wide-eyed creature looked up at Hermione, the familiar face breaking into a wide smile as she recognised her guest.

“Goodness Winky,” gasped Hermione, holding a hand to her breast, “you made me jump.”

“I is sorry Missus Wheezey, I did not mean to frightens you. Are you looking for Little Miss Wheezey or me’s Master?” responded Winky, twitching her ears as she spoke. 

“Hermione, please, Winky. I haven’t been Mrs. Weasley for over three years now,” Hermione corrected, forcing a smile at the house-elf. The mention of her married name grated on her after three years, and despite having moved on from the heartbreak of her divorce, the reminder of her aloneness still stung. “I’m just after Draco for now.” She paused and added, “Is Albus here with Rose and Scorpius too?” 

“Yes Missus Mioney, they’s be both with Little Master in the library, where they’s be doing homeworks. Master is in the kitchen, he be’s losing track of time!” Winky replied, her ears flapping as she shook her head in despair at her master. 

Hermione chuckled, shuffling her papers in her arms. “Thank you Winky, I’ll head over there now. Hopefully he still remembered to make coffee.” 

“Oh yesses he has, Winky is drinking her cup on the veranda,” Winky answered brightly, waving her hand in the direction of the flower covered veranda. 

“Well I better let you get back to your coffee break then.” Hermione smiled again at the lovable house elf. In the wake of Dobby’s passing, Winky had clung to Kreacher, developing a firm friendship that had helped her overcome her butterbeer addiction. The pair found comfort in their odd companionship and Winky had remained close to the old house-elf, staying by his side until his passing a few years back. During this time, Winky had eventually accepted Hermione’s friendship and had confessed one day she desperately missed having a master. When Hermione introduced Winky to Astoria and Draco, it had become love at first sight for the quirky house-elf, and she had belonged to the Malfoy family ever since. Earning a fair wage and enjoying full rights as an employed elf, of course. 

“Yes please,” Winky nodded enthusiastically, “I was reading Lady Chatterley’s Lover and it is being most fascinating!”

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise at Winky’s slightly risqué choice in literature. “Really now?”

Winky nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yesses, especially the parts where they does the rumpy pumpies!”

Choking back a laugh, Hermione stared in shock. “Oh, yes right! Well do enjoy, and I’ll see you around soon.”

“Okies, byes!” Winky responded as she disappeared with another pop, clearly eager to return to her novel. 

Glad to see the house-elf thriving with the Malfoy family, and using her well-earned galleons to expand her library, Hermione smiled as she headed to the kitchen. As she turned the corner, she heard the deep timbre of two distinctly male voices. One she instantly recognised as Draco, but the second she couldn’t guess. She stopped, readjusting her grip on her documents as she listened to the men. 

“Well, you can mock all you want, but I just want her to see me as a man now, not a child,” the non-Draco voice spoke. Hermione couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about the gentle baritone voice seemed familiar. 

Taking a moment to ponder who might be visiting Draco, Hermione held back around the corner, her curiosity piqued as she continued to listen from the hallway. 

Hermione heard Draco’s rich laugh as he replied, “It’s been a few years now, I would say you don’t look like a child anymore. What happened to the lanky kid I used to know?”

The other man let loose a deep laugh that made her heart flutter slightly. “Well what can I say, travelling treated me well,” the man responded.

“That and your genetics,” came Draco’s retort. Hermione could practically feel his perfectly Slytherin eyebrow arch. “So you still fancy this woman after all this time?”

The man replied, a nervous edge to his voice, “Mate I’ve been mad for her since I was fourteen; three extra years is nothing.”

Hermione’s inner romantic, which she had long thought had shrivelled and died with her divorce, swooned at the thought of this man’s love for his high school sweetheart. To think, he still loved this woman after being apart for years. It was an incredibly romantic notion that could have been plucked straight from a romance novel. 

“But you haven’t seen her in three years,” Draco protested. “How do you know you still fancy her?”

“Hey, we write!” the man argued back. “We’ve written constantly, regularly discussing my research and our days and such, she even kept me up to date with what her kids are doing…”

“Kids?!” Draco exclaimed. “How much older than you _is_ this woman?”

“Err…” came the man’s response, seemingly reluctant to reply. 

“Never bloody mind,” Draco despaired, “just tell me you’re not going after another man’s wife.”

“What, no! She’s not married, not anymore,” the other man cried.

Hands clutched excitedly around her papers, Hermione stood poised, eagerly awaiting the answer, enthralled by this man’s romantic tale. 

“Ugh, for Merlin’s sake Draco, I thought you might be able to help me here, since you’re the one with experience seducing older women,” she heard him say in exasperation. 

“Once. Only once have I seduced an older woman. That does not make me some sort of cougar guru,” Draco deadpanned. 

“That’s not what I heard,” the second man retorted with a snort. 

“Merlin’s saggy left testicle, what has Daphne been telling you? Look everyone fucked Madam Zabini back then, it was like a Slytherin rite of passage or something,” Draco groaned.

_Oh sweet Salazar I did not need to know that,_ Hermione thought to herself. She swiftly decided to make her presence known, lest she hear any more tidbits from Draco’s past sexual escapades. She rounded the corner and spotted Draco sat down at his kitchen table, chatting to a young man with short sandy blonde hair who was leaning against the counter with his back facing her. Taking stock of his broad shoulders and strong biceps, she felt a pulse of desire flow through her at the stranger’s stature. 

_If only I was about twenty years younger, I would climb him like a tree,_ she thought. 

Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of the beautiful young man’s backside, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy toward the woman he was so obviously enamoured with. _Lucky cow._ She continued staring at him from behind; it had been years since she had felt this type of desire for a man simply by his looks alone. 

“Look Draco,” the man interjected, crossing his arms, “I thought maybe you could have at least give me some pointers.”

Draco laughed, “Now you’re going to have to confess mate, I need a bit more help than “sexy single MILF” to help you out here.” 

Hermione held her breath, interest piqued as she waited for the man reply. She wondered if his mystery woman was someone she knew. Draco chose that moment to turn his head round, and he startled suddenly as he finally noticed Hermione’s presence in the room, preventing her from finding out who the mystery woman was. “Granger... Oh of course, yes, our meeting! I do apologise.”

The young man Hermione had been admiring snapped his head round towards her so fast she could swear he’d get whiplash. She caught sight of his striking blue eyes below his short sandy blonde hair, and he felt so familiar. An adorable blush began to creep over his cheeks and he stared wide-eyed at her, seemingly unable to form words. Hermione swooned over his chiselled jaw line, peppered with a faint lining of stubble, and kissable lips that showed a hint of a cheeky smile. Letting her eyes trace down his chest, she glanced over his narrow hips, biting her lip at the hint of a happy-trail showing between where his t-shirt had ridden up and his belt buckle. 

Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You know Granger, you could probably help. How does a young man seduce an older woman?” he asked, gesturing towards his embarrassed companion. 

In a daring move, unlike her usual reserve, Hermione found herself responding, “Well, if you’re offering, you really won’t need much to seduce me.” She threw a flirty wink at the young man, hoping that if he did have a preference for older women, he wouldn’t mind her casual flirting. After all, she thought, she had aged well. Rather unlike Harry or Draco who were showing their age, Hermione could have easily passed for thirty. Other than a few etchings of crow's-feet around her eyes, her face was smooth and she had yet to develop any signs of grey in her voluminous hair. Her figure retained most of its girlish slender form despite carrying two children. Even if certain things weren’t as perky as they once were, she surely had a bit of a chance. 

Draco barked out a sudden loud laugh, which swiftly turned into a fit of hysterics. Hermione frowned at him, concerned. The young man blinked at her, speechless, the blush on his cheeks reddening to the point that it seemed to bleed into his hair. Hermione stared, confused, as she watched his hair really start to turn red along-side his face. Suddenly it clicked; she only knew one man who could change his hair colour like that...

“Teddy?!” Hermione squeaked, mortified to discover the one time she had finally chosen to use a chat-up line Ginny would be proud of, she had gone and used it on dear little Teddy Lupin. Dear sweet baby dragons… she had been checking out _Teddy_! Teddy whose nappies she had changed. Who had filled out amazingly, and whose stubbled jaw made her nerves fluster. Who she had taught to read, but now whose chest now made her fingers itch to run across it. And whose confused eyes were now looking at her in a way that turned her legs to jelly. Who was _eighteen years younger_ than her. Hermione winced internally at her thoughts.

“Hi Hermione,” Teddy waved his fingers at her, smiling sheepishly. His hair remained red as he shifted awkwardly, barely able to look her in the eyes. 

“I thought you were still in Transylvania!” Hermione accused, still reeling from the shock. 

Teddy smiled apologetically, “I came back early, I was going to surprise you.” 

“Well you certainly did!” squeaked Hermione. 

Draco continued to shake silently with laughter against the table beside them, and Hermione glared at him. She reached over, hitting him on the shoulder with the thick proposal she held, snapping him out of it. Giving Draco her hardest scowl, she deposited the document on the table in front of him. 

“Well, at least I know it wasn’t just my abysmal attempt at flirting that he’s laughing at,” Hermione huffed, hiding her head in her now free hands. 

“Eh, it wasn’t too bad,” Teddy reassured her with a wink and a wide smile, patting her softly on her upper arm. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, as she forced herself not to shiver at his touch. “Thank you, Teddy. That’s slightly reassuring,” she sighed. Catching his eyes and basking in the warmth of his tender smile, Hermione beamed back at him. She forgot her embarrassment for a moment as she realised just how much she had missed him. 

“Oh come here Teddy,” she said as she opened her arms to pull him into a hug. Teddy stepped towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her in response. “Merlin I’ve missed you,” Hermione spoke against the hard muscle of his chest. She breathed him in, his scent flooding her senses, and she wondered if it was possible to get lost from just the smell of him alone. She could hear his heart pounding fast against her ear and wondered if he could sense her own quickened heartbeat. His presence enraptured her and she felt dizzy from her own desire for him. “I’m so glad you’re back,” she whispered. 

Teddy nodded against the top of her head in response. “Me too.” His hands dipped slightly down her back before his grip tightened slightly, his hands stopping firmly in the small of her back. Hermione held her breath at the feel of his fingertips so low, her skin aflame at this new touch. With a kiss to her temple, Teddy pulled away, and Hermione looked up to smile at the young wizard. 

As she stared at him, Hermione felt as if she was seeing him for the first time. Had Teddy always been this devastatingly handsome? She took in his unfamiliar hair and broad shoulders and still found him desperately attractive, despite now knowing exactly who he was. Hermione bit her lip hard, as she caught her eyes wandering down to admire his broad chest again, and she mentally chastised herself. His sculpted cheekbones still tinged pink and his eyes sparkled at her. The pulse of desire Teddy had ignited with his touch was still burning between her thighs, and she clutched them together in an attempt to quell the ache he had created. No, she had to stop this; having these thoughts about a random man was fine, but not Teddy. Merlin’s foot, Harry would skin her alive and wear her as a hat. Hermione pulled her gaze away, abruptly snapping herself out of it. 

“When did you get rid of your turquoise mop?” she asked, saying the first thing that came to her mind that wasn’t obscene. 

Teddy ruffled his hand through his cropped hair, and Hermione watched as it began to grow to its normal length, the red morphing back to his usual turquoise. She wondered if this style had always looked so sexy on him, or she was only seeing it now. 

“Don’t worry, I’m still favouring my standard style. We just came from a meeting with the Department for the Care of Magical Creatures, and I thought they might take me more seriously this way,” he shrugged as a way of explanation. He reached back to the counter behind him and picked up his coffee cup, bringing it towards his lips and taking a gulp. 

“Coffee, Hermione?” Teddy offered, gesturing towards the cafetière on the kitchen table beside her. 

“Please,” she replied, grateful that the awkward moment seemed to have been smoothed over. Taking notice of her response to Teddy, Draco waved his wand and levitated the cafetière across the heavy oak table, pouring coffee into a spare cup that had materialised in front of her. “Thank you Draco,” Hermione responded before taking a sip. 

Draining his cup and settling it down on the kitchen table next to him, Teddy remarked, “I should probably leave you two, Draco said you had a meeting?”

“Yes,” said Draco, pulling out his pocket watch from his waistcoat pocket, “about fifteen minutes ago.”

Teddy shrugged apologetically at him. “Sorry mate.” Turning towards Hermione, he asked, “Hermione, do you mind if I message you later? I’d love to catch up over coffee and discuss my latest findings from Transylvania. I think you might like to look at them in regards to your new legislation.”

“Oh yes!” Hermione replied excitedly, leaning in towards the tall young man, her eyes alight. “I remember you mentioned you were on to something new in your latest message. Maybe we can arrange a catch up soon? Did you manage to find out any more from your behaviour studies?” 

Teddy stepped closer, smiling broadly as he continued, gesturing with his hands, “Loads! The case study I did on Daniel Ozbourne has enlightened me on so many aspects of change control. The DCCMC’s Werewolf division are really impressed, they want to see me again this Friday to discuss it further!”

Hermione clasped her hands together gleefully, “Oh Teddy that’s brilliant! You’ll have to tell me everything…”

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” interrupted Draco, rolling his eyes in annoyance, “else me and Granger are never going to get the Were-bain proposal finished in time for the Minister.”

Teddy laughed, running his hand casually through his hair, causing messy strands to stick up in a way Hermione found far too attractive for her own good, and she had to admit the turquoise just made it so much better, suiting him in a way that was uniquely Teddy. “Okay okay, I’m going. See ya Cuz.” And before Hermione realised, Teddy had grasped her hand in his, and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Her breath hitched as his eyes looked up at hers. She felt her heart quicken at the intense look he gave her before he slipped away saying, “Bye Hermione, it was nice seeing you.” 

Draco waved him off flippantly, shaking his head at the younger man, before directing his focus on the paperwork Hermione had brought him.

“Bye Teddy,” Hermione replied, left in a daze as she watched him and his mouthwatering backside leave the kitchen, waving his hand behind him as he went. She told herself firmly that her hand did not tingle from the ghost of his lips against it. She was a grown woman who did not succumb to such gestures from men who were eighteen years her junior. Even if he had the most delectable rear she had ever seen. 

She waited until he had turned the corner before she let out a frustrated groan and rubbed her temples. During the three years since her split from Ron, she had barely noticed the male species; just her luck that the first male to set her pulse racing after all this time was none other than Teddy bloody Lupin. Maybe she just really needed to get laid. Dropping heavily into the seat opposite Draco, she let her head fall into her hands. 

Draco chuckled, looking up at her from the paperwork. “Problem Granger?” he asked knowingly. 

“I just chatted up my best friend’s twenty-one year old godson, what do you think?” Hermione responded, scowling from behind her fingers. 

Draco smirked, “Yes I know. Well done Madam Cougar, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Hermione dropped her hands away from her face and threw a sugar cube at him. “Oh stop it,” she retorted. 

Draco simply caught the sugar cube with the reflexes of a seeker. Popping it into his mouth he grinned widely, “Never Granger.”

Hermione huffed with a roll of her eyes and wondered for the umpteenth time how she ever ended up friends with this git, before turning her attention to their proposal. 

A soft jingling sound came from her handbag, alerting Hermione to her worn black book she used to communicate with Teddy. She reached into the bag and pulled out her book, flicking to the most recent page where she found Teddy’s missive. 

_Can’t wait to catch up._ _Drinks_ _this evening maybe?_

Hermione smiled to herself, and her heart fluttered in anticipation at the thought of seeing Teddy again so soon. Before she could rethink it, she replied:

_Yes, come to mine at 7. We can discuss everything._

She blushed at her forwardness, hoping Teddy wouldn’t read too much into her eagerness; it was mortifying enough that he was surely aware she found him attractive. Merlin help her if he thought there was something more. She turned to put the book away, as Teddy replied almost instantly with:

_Awesome, I can’t wait._

Hermione’s smile widened, and a giddy sense of butterflies fluttered around her stomach, filling her with nerves. Draco arched a sceptical eyebrow beside her, pulling Hermione to her senses. She snapped the book shut, awkwardly shoving it into her bag. The blush returned to her face as Draco smirked knowingly. 

“Anything interesting Granger?” he asked smugly. 

“Nothing, just arranging a catch up with Teddy,” she replied, feigning innocence. 

Draco nodded, a look of amusement flashing across his face. 

Hermione wondered if he was using legilimency on her for a moment, and she scowled at him. “What?” she asked the blonde tersely. 

“Nothing,” responded Draco. “Was just hoping that smile meant you’d finally got yourself a hot date…”

Hermione glared at him. 

“But alas, no, just discussing more work with Teddy,” continued Draco, still smirking. 

“Oh do shut up, Ferret,” huffed Hermione, drawing a halt to his teasing. As she peeked at him over her work, she could still see his smug grin. Rubbing her temples, she fought hard to ignore him, and even harder to ignore the new feelings creeping up inside her. Her mind reeled with the new revelation that Teddy Lupin was now very much a desirable man and she didn't know how she'd make it through the evening without jumping him. 


	6. Want To Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl you're the one I want to want me and if you want me, girl you got me. There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do, just to get up next to you.
> 
> Jason Derulo – Want to want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The information about Daniel Osbourne and his control of his lycanthropy I’ve pretty much copied verbatim from his page on the Buffy wiki, and is not my original idea at all. And as always, I do not own anything Harry Potter related at all etc etc. 
> 
> Also major thank you to my Beta for all her help! I'm dyslexic and this would just be a mess without her. And thank you to you readers, your comments have meant so much to me!
> 
> Warning: It's starting to get a bit smutty now!

With a loud pop Teddy appeared safe in the confines of his own bedroom. His heart pounded and his breath quickened as he slumpt back against the door, relieved to have held onto his control. The smell of Hermione’s feminine arousal had hit his senses so hard he felt drunk from her scent. 

He closed his eyes, reliving her fragrance. Her sweet smell had driven him desperate with desire for her, and now he was achingly hard. Reaching down to adjust himself, Teddy groaned. With a quick flick of his wand, he warded the room and hastily began to unbuckle his trousers. Teddy hissed in relief as he released his hard cock from the confines of his trousers and began to run his hand down himself. He thought back to his hug with Hermione. She had been so aroused, the heady smell of her had clouded his senses and driven his blood flow south. Fuck, he had never smelt anything like it; it was addictive, and it had been for _him_. Especially after the flirty comment she had made, there was no mistaking that he was the one who’d excited her. And Merlin, he must have done a number on her; the witch must have been soaked to smell as strongly as she did. 

He groaned, picking up the pace of his strokes. He could almost taste how wet she had been. He imagined what it would be like to feel her against him, her wet channel surrounding his cock as he thrust into her. He moaned again, stroking himself closer to completion. He wondered what Hermione had imagined to get so aroused. Had she been thinking of him running his hands over her, as he had wanted to for years? Or had she thought of him throwing caution to the wind and fucking her against the kitchen table? Teddy groaned loudly and let his imagination run wild at the image of taking Hermione across the table, and he came hard, moaning her name. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, and reached for his wand, spelling away the mess he’d made. Once his mind cleared from its desire-induced haze, Teddy thought back to his conversation with Draco before Hermione had walked in. Just how much had the witch overheard? Merlin, he had been seconds away from confessing her name to Draco before she interrupted. At the time he had been so thankful, but with what he knew now, it was a shame she hadn’t heard that part. Surely though, if Hermione had heard anything incriminating, she must have an inkling that he’d been speaking of her? Hermione was the type of person to speak up if she thought he had feelings for her. Teddy shook his head. Hermione must have missed everything; after all, she had never shied away from confrontations before. Running his hands through his hair, he wondered how he would survive this evening around the woman of his dreams. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As seven o’clock approached, Teddy’s nerves flipped in his stomach, despite his newfound confidence. He was more than eager to see Hermione again. Although he was slightly anxious—he didn’t want to mess up this new chance he had with Hermione—he was still rolling on the high of her desire for him. Clearly she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and it filled him with a desperate desire to prove himself to her. He needed her to see him as an equal, someone worthy of falling in love with. Teddy combed through his turquoise mop with his fingers to perfect its artfully messy style. Taking a calming breath, he gave himself a last once-over in the mirror before walking through the fireplace. 

He stepped through the hearth at the other side, into the familiar lounge of Hermione’s home. Everything had remained much the same, with the exception of a new sofa suite adorned with a soft-looking emerald throw. The obviously Slytherin touch could only have been Daphne’s influence, as he too had received a similar throw previously. 

“Hello?” he called out nervously, wondering where Hermione could be.

“Hello Teddy, in here!” came Hermione’s bright voice from the kitchen. “I’m just making tea, do you want a cuppa?”

Reassuring himself, Teddy nodded and took a deep calming breath before replying, “Please.”

As he walked into the kitchen, Teddy was greeted with the sight of Hermione busying herself with the kettle. The petite witch had her back to him and was still dressed in the blouse and pencil skirt she had worn earlier in the day under her robes. Teddy smirked as he admired the way the tight pencil skirt clung to the curves of her hips. He let his eyes trail down her figure as she remained distracted with the kettle, and he drank in the sight of her shapely legs. She was wearing black high heels and, paired with stockings and that skirt, he was done for. Hermione had taken her hair down since he’d seen her at Draco’s. Her rich curls now cascaded down her back, tempting him to reach out and entwine them in his fingers. Clenching his fists tightly by his sides, Teddy fought back the urge to run his hands across the curves of her hips and pull her flush against him.

He remembered the smell of her arousal earlier, when she had held him tight in her arms. The heady scent had enveloped his senses and driven him mad, and his hands had itched to grasp her face and pull her lips to his. Every fibre of his being urged him to run to Hermione and kiss her, but he held back. Inwardly, Teddy cursed the insecurity he had inherited from his father, for he was afraid if he made a move too soon she would run in fear and he would lose everything. He had waited for Hermione for what seemed like his whole life; he could wait just that little bit longer to get it right. 

Teddy felt his control waver and, in a daze, began to walk closer to Hermione, before he came to his senses barely a foot away from her. 

“Do you still prefer rooibos or would you like something else?” Hermione called, her voice slightly louder than normal, leading Teddy to assume she thought he was still in the other room. 

Teddy smirked, stepping slightly closer and leaning in close to her ear, and he whispered, “Rooibos would be brill thanks.”

Hermione startled, knocking back into him as her body jolted in shock. She turned around sharply. “Edward. Remus. Lupin. Don’t. Do. That!” she shrieked, punctuating each word with a swat of her hand against his hard chest. 

Teddy laughed as he dived away to avoid her hands. “Sorry I couldn’t resist,” he chuckled, his eyes twinkling in mirth at Hermione’s reaction. Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms under her chest, accentuating her breasts remarkably well; Teddy couldn’t help but sneak a look at her cleavage. She still wore a fond smile, despite her no-nonsense stance, and Teddy wagered he was forgiven. 

“You’re incorrigible,” she tutted, and turned back to finish their drinks. Teddy snuck another look at her behind in his new favourite skirt. With a slight tip of his head to get a better view, he smirked at the sight. Glancing down at her legs, he wondered if she was wearing stockings or tights; the thought of Hermione in stockings had always been a fantasy of his. He bit back a groan at the thought of sliding her tight skirt up over her thighs to reveal the edge of stockings and a suspender belt. His mind wandered to the delicious thought of hiking her skirt up to find out, and pressing her hard against the kitchen counter. All the blood in his body rushed down to his crotch now, and he became achingly hard at the thought. He closed his eyes shut and swallowed, willing himself to calm down. He hurriedly shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, hoping to hide the obvious bulge of his erection. 

“Here you go,” Hermione’s voice rang out. He snapped his eyes open and blinked at the mug held out in front of him. 

Brows furrowed in confusion, Hermione continued to hold out the drink, and Teddy realised with a panic he needed to move his hands to take the mug from her. Nervously, he removed one hand from his pocket and took hold of the offered mug, smiling appreciatively. “Thanks Hermione.”

“Shall we sit at the table?” Hermione prompted him. Not needing any encouragement, Teddy darted to the kitchen table and sat down quickly, glad to be able to find a cover for the lower half of his body. 

Hermione followed, looking perplexed, and sat down at the table opposite him. To his surprise, Teddy noticed her eyes remained transfixed on him. Teddy caught her gaze as she stared at him, and he offered a flirty wink. Hermione stopped her staring at this and looked down at her tea, her lips pursed to blow the hot beverage, and a hint of a blush staining her cheeks. Teddy felt a twinge of panic bubble inside of him and hoped he hadn’t taken it too far too fast. Internally he scolded himself for getting carried away; he had barely spent any time alone with her and he was already acting like a sex-crazed teen. He took a sip of his drink and eyed Hermione discreetly over his mug. He had missed her so much while he had been travelling. Although he had spoken to her nearly every day, he had been taken aback at the magnitude of the pain of being away from her. Being near her again, he felt he could finally breathe again. 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Hermione smiled at him, echoing his thoughts, and she reached out to take hold of his hand across the table. 

Teddy returned her smile, and squeezed her hand in response. “Me too,” he replied sincerely, “I can’t wait to show you everything!”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled in excitement, and Teddy’s heart skipped a beat. “Please, tell me everything,” she exclaimed, leaning closer towards him. 

“Well, as I told you before, I met this werewolf called Daniel Osbourne when I stayed at the Slayer Organisation Quarters in New York. Fascinating guy. He’s done so much work towards the lycanthrope psyche. You know he’s learnt to control his transformations in Tibet? The Buddhist monks taught him to suppress his transformations during the full moon with the help of a mix of charms, herbs, chanting, and meditation,” Teddy gushed, eager to fill Hermione in on his latest findings. 

Hermione stared awestruck. “I know you mentioned the herbs he used, but to actually combine all that to stop transformations is just incredible.”

Teddy nodded. “I know. It took Oz a lot of work and time to perfect, and he does have a problem of spontaneous transformations if he feels powerfully strong negative emotions, but it’s just an incredible achievement.”

He smiled as Hermione lent ever closer to him across the table, transfixed by the conversation. “His secret seems to be that, rather than contain the wolf, he lets its energy flow through him without taking over him, letting it pass into the world around him, so the wolf is pulled into the earth,” he continued, before stopping momentarily to contemplate. “I wonder if my father had found peace with his wolf, perhaps he wouldn’t have suffered so much.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. “I think he had started to find peace with himself before he died. After he had found your mother and had you, he was more relaxed and happy than I had ever seen him,” she added.

He found her input comforting, and hoped that it was true. 

“I forwarded the list of herbs Mr. Osbourne gave you to Draco, for his Were-bain potion. He thought it was fascinating. He actually used most of them to complete the formula. You’ve started something amazing Teddy, you should be so proud of yourself,” Hermione told him, her eyes shining. 

Teddy blushed and tapped his fingers against his mug shyly. “I just wanted to do something for my father you know?” he confessed. 

The feel of Hermione’s hand against his soothed him, and he smiled widely at her. 

“Your parents would be so proud of you,” she said. “Draco and I are so impressed with the help you’ve provided us.”

Teddy felt a prickle of jealousy crawl into his chest as Hermione mentioned Draco once again. “Draco and you seem rather close now,” he said, trying to hold back the jealousy from his tone. 

Hermione snorted mid sip. “I suppose so. Being the only singletons, and avoiding dating, we’ve become each other’s de-facto date for social events over the past few years. And with my divorce, I’ve become closer to him and Daphne than the Weasleys now. But you know all that.”

“Are you dating him?” Teddy asked as casually as he could. 

Hermione stared at him. “Oh Merlin no. Ugh.” She visibly shuddered, thankfully appearing repulsed by his suggestion. Teddy relaxed, knowing he was safe from being usurped by one of the few family members he had left. “That’s the reason he’s become my go-to chaperone now. Merlin help me if I went with a man who actually wanted to date me. And if I go alone, someone always has a try of chatting up the golden girl.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to go with someone who wanted to date you?” Teddy asked concerned.

“I just don’t want to lead anyone on,” Hermione replied with a shrug. “Anyone I bring on a date is going to think they have a chance of it leading to something more, and it won’t.”

“How do you know it won’t?” Teddy leant forward, curiosity piqued.

“Have you met those Ministry bores?” Hermione scoffed, “I haven’t met a single one yet that I’ve found interesting.”

Teddy laughed. “Surely someone must have gained your interest at some point though?”

Hermione froze, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “No… no, not yet, I’m just going to stick to Draco.”

_She’s lying,_ Teddy thought, hoping she was thinking about him. “Yerh, I think I’d take Draco as my date too, if it meant avoiding being hounded by some of the bores that go to those events,” he replied, pretending he hadn’t noticed her nervousness.

Hermione shook her head at him, as laughter spilled from her lips. “I’m sure you’ll find yourself a proper date when it’s your turn to attend one of those ghastly Ministry events.” She raised her hand to point an accusative finger at him. “Besides, you’re not allowed to steal my fake date.”

Smirking, Teddy entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips. “Maybe next time you’ll allow me to be your fake date,” he hinted cheekily.

He watched as Hermione’s breath hitched and she bit her lip as she stared at their entwined hands. “Draco might complain, but I suppose going stag might do him some good,” Hermione replied with a smile that made his heart sore.

“I’m holding you to this you know,” Teddy stated. “You can’t leave me to go to my first ball on my own. I’ll be hounded by daft bimbos who want to see my inner wolf come out to play.”

Hermione choked on tea she had started sipping. “Please tell me you’re kidding!” she asked, her voice sounding appalled. 

Teddy shook his head and sighed. “Unfortunately not. Enough of them know who I am and who my father is, and feel the need to ask me if I’m an animal in bed.” He ran a hand through his hair at the frustrating thought. 

“I… what?” she squeaked, her eyes wide eyed and horrified.

Teddy grinned as he watched her cheeks pinken, and he smelt a hint of her arousal in the air. Feeling smug that his comment hand landed perfectly, he leant in closer, mustering all of his charm. “Sorry, Hermione was that too much?” he replied with a husky tone that made the older witch squirm in her seat. “I’ll keep that info to myself then.” _For now,_ he finished to himself. 

Hermione rapped the fingers of his free hand with hers, as she chastised him. “You, Mr. Lupin, are an incorrigible flirt you know.”

Teddy laughed, and Hermione shook her head at him before taking another sip of her tea. 

“When did you return home then?” she said, changing the subject. “I thought you weren’t coming back until next Friday.”

“Last night,” Teddy replied before finishing his drink. “I popped in to see Gran first. I was planning to come to the office and surprise you today, but Draco found me first.” 

“That’s really sweet to hear,” Hermione responded, rubbing her thumb over his hand still clasped in hers. “I was really looking forward to you returning; I really have missed you.”

Teddy swallowed, his heart skipping a beat at her confession. “I... I missed you too,” he stuttered, unsure of himself suddenly. He looked down at where their hands joined on the table, feeling happier than he had for a long time. The feel of her thumb caressing his skin sent a jolt of electricity through his bones, and he held his breath to stop himself trembling at her touch. 

For a while they settled into a comfortable lull of sharing thoughts and tales of Teddy’s travels. Although he had shared nearly everything with Hermione on a daily basis through their notebooks, she was still keen to hear everything firsthand, and he was happy to share. Teddy loved the way her face lit up at his stories about the various creatures he had encountered. She was genuinely interested in what he had to say, and he found himself lost in their easy conversation. After a time, Teddy flicked his gaze towards the clock on Hermione’s kitchen wall. His eyes widened as he noticed the late hour.

Hermione’s head turned to follow his gaze and she noticed the time too. “Goodness, I didn’t mean to keep you so late,” Hermione gasped.

“You don’t need to get up early, do you?” he asked, hoping the answer would be no.

Hermione shook her head, a hint of a smile creeping across her lips. 

“I don’t really want to leave just yet,” Teddy confessed. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“I… I don’t want you to leave just yet,” Hermione replied, despite looking unsure of herself. Teddy hoped he hadn’t made her feel uncomfortable. He dragged his hand through his hair, and picked up their empty mugs. He headed over to the kettle and put it on. “Sorry,” came Hermione’s voice behind him, “I feel like I’m stealing your free time; surely you have other people you’d rather see?”

Teddy turned to look at her. Hermione was still sat at the table. Staring down at her fidgeting hands, she fussed her lip nervously. It had been a long time since Teddy had seen the strong witch look so vulnerable. It took a moment for Teddy to realise she was uncomfortable asking him to stay, not because she didn’t want him to be there, but because she didn’t think he wanted to be there. Teddy stepped towards her, his long legs covering the distance between them in a heartbeat. He dropped to his knees, meeting her eye level, and placed a hand against her cheek. He swallowed nervously as he noticed Hermione’s breath catch momentarily at his touch. 

“I don’t think you realise how much your companionship has meant to me the past few years. There is honestly no one else I thought about seeing when I returned other than you,” Teddy said honestly, opening his heart for her. “Once I let Granny know I was alive and well, I just wanted to see you again.”

Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and began to sob against his collarbone. 

Teddy felt alarm bubble up in his chest, and he pulled the petite witch into his arms. “Sh sh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you Hermione,” he soothed into her thick curls. 

“No, I’m sorry,” choked Hermione. “It’s just… you’ve helped me so much, being there for me during my divorce and everything; it’s meant a lot to me too. I’m going to miss your daily messages.”

“What makes you think they’re going to stop?” Teddy asked quizzically.

Hermione pulled back to look at him with teary eyes. “Well you’re back now, and you have a life to live.”

“And why wouldn’t you be an important part of that life?” Teddy asked. He pulled his hanky from his pocket and handed it her, an action which earned him a small chuckle from Hermione. 

Hermione dabbed her eyes and explained mournfully, “Teddy, I’m like your aunt, you won’t be wanting to spend your time hanging out with me, not when you find people your own age.”

Teddy clenched his jaw, and fought back the pang of emotion caused by her words. “Hermione, I don’t see you as an aunt. I don’t think I ever have.”

Hermione glanced at him with one eyebrow raised. “Oh?” she asked curiously. 

He stood up and shook his head. “Nah, definitely not an aunt. More like hot older woman friend,” he replied huskily, and Hermione’s eyes widened at his comment. 

“Oh Teddy, you daft thing!” Hermione snorted dismissively at his comment. 

Teddy headed back to the kettle, happy that Hermione was sufficiently cheered up. “Why don’t you go get comfortable on the sofa and I’ll bring you a hot cocoa. I think we can manage one last hot drink before we call it a night?”

With a nod, Hermione headed over to the sofa next door while Teddy busied himself making cocoa. His fingers tapped an anxious rhythm as he waited for the kettle to boil. He pondered what to do. He knew it was far too soon to make a move; all he could do was let her know how special she was to him. After all, he had spent so long wanting her, a couple more weeks would feel like nothing, surely? That was the plan he had formulated while he was away from her this afternoon. But now he was here in her presence, basking in her beautiful smile and drowning in her essence, he wasn’t sure how easy this was going to be. 

He rubbed his hands over his face and let out a breathy sigh. The kettle had boiled now, and he focused on the task of making cocoa. Hermione wanted him and he knew it now, and the only thing holding them back would be her insecurities. He smiled to himself. He could make sure she knew how good they could be together. Show her he was worth being given the chance he had waited a lifetime for. 

Teddy picked up the steaming mugs of cocoa and walked into the living room, gazing at Hermione curled up on the sofa under the emerald blanket. 

“Here you go,” he offered Hermione a mug. She smiled thankfully at him and accepted it. Teddy stared at her lips, pursed to blow on the scalding drink, lost in the thought of what they might feel like against his. He took a moment to study her as he sipped his drink. Hermione had barely changed since her last saw her, yet she seemed more beautiful than before. He sat down next to her, and placed his mug on the coffee table. 

“What are your plans for the big 4-0 next week, then?” Teddy asked, breaking the silence. 

Hermione groaned. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Teddy grinned. “It’s your birthday though.” He tickled a stocking-clad calf in jest, relishing the slightest touch of silk against his fingertips. 

Hermione tickled his thigh in retaliation, and he suppressed a shiver at the touch of her fingers on his thigh. “Just don’t remind me of my age there, Mr. Early Twenties,” Hermione responded.

“You’re only as old as the man you feel,” Teddy jested, as he grasped her hand, and held it against his thigh for a moment longer. 

Hermione’s face flushed, painting her cheekbones pink in a way that made Teddy ache to kiss them. He felt her hand still in his and he resisted the urge to breathe in, knowing what he would smell. 

“If only,” Hermione murmured with a small chuckle. “I don’t have any plans actually. Everyone seems to be busy on my actual birthday. I think Molly plans to have everyone over in the half term for a belated celebration once all the kids are home. I prefer that anyway, I couldn’t enjoy a proper celebration without Rose and Hugo. But on my actual birthday I’m just going to stay in and read a good book.”

Teddy stared at her. “You can’t spend your birthday alone Hermione,” he admonished.

“It’s fine Teddy,” Hermione replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. 

Teddy shook his head, “Nope, absolutely not.” He took hold of her hand and continued, “Let me take you out for your birthday, I’ve missed the last three, let me treat you this year.”

Hermione looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “You really don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Teddy expressed sincerely, “Let me do something special, like dinner and a movie.”

He waited with bated breath, hoping that she would let him take her out. Maybe if he had a chance to treat her on a date, she would be more open to what they could be. He just needed this chance to woo her. 

Hermione shook her head at him and let out a laugh. “Alright, I concede,” she replied. “But just to warn you, I have very boring movie tastes.”

Teddy lips twitched with a smile, and he held back his excitement as he said, “I’m sure I’ll survive.” He paused to take a long swig of his drink, watching Hermione do the same over the rim of his mug. “So, me and you this Saturday? I’ll take you on the best movie date you’ve ever had,” he confirmed with a wink. 

Hermione stared at him over her mug, wide-eyed. She swallowed before nodding in agreement. 

Placing his empty mug down on the coffee table, he leaned back against the sofa, and closed his eyes to relish the simple moment. The feel of Hermione shifting closer to him caused him to peek open an eye. He glanceddown at the witch next to him, her form beginning to slouch as she battled with sleep.

“Shall I head back now?” he asked, reaching over to absentmindedly play with one of her curls.

Hermione yawned and shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine, stay as long as you want.”

Teddy nodded, conceding to the idea of spending as much time as he could with her. He continued to twirl the curl in his fingers, unable to focus on anything but the woman next to him. It wasn’t long before he felt her slump into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head against hers. He heard her soft breathing change, and realised she had fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed her the crown of her head, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. There was no doubt in his mind now that he would never love another woman the way he loved Hermione Granger. His heart ached for her, knowing she fit so perfectly in his arms but wasn’t quite his. Not just yet.

He sat there, ignoring the clock ticking away the late hour, as he savoured this moment with her. He had travelled the world and still not found a witch that made his soul feel as alive as she did. He brushed his fingers lazilyup and down her arm as he listened to her breathing. Hermione shivered in response to his touch, letting slip a breathy moan in her sleep. Teddy paused his ministrations, sucking in a breath as he calmed himself. Hermione was close enough that she would notice his arousal if she woke now.

  
Hermione slid an arm across his stomach and Teddy struggled to control his reaction. He distracted himself with thoughts of his plan. He needed to woo Hermione slowly, romance her and make her see him as a partner. Clearly she fancied him, but he knew what she was like. She followed her logical side morethan her heart, and that could prevent her from ever accepting his intentions. Teddy knew he needed her to see how special she was to him, and he planned to use her birthday to show her just that. Teddy’s mind raced as he finalised his plans, happy that he could provide Hermione with her dream date on her birthday. It wasn’t long before Teddy felt himself yawn, and his eyes blinked heavily too.


	7. Today Was A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale.
> 
> Fairytale – Taylor Swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own etc etc (Don't sue me JKR)
> 
> Also big big thanks to my Beta for all her help and hard work with tackling my mess of spellings etc. And major thank you for all you readers for your kind comments, I hope you like!

Hermione passed Teddy a butterbeer, and smiled at the wizard as she sat down at her kitchen table opposite him. Her knee knocked against his and Teddy reached out and patted her knee apologetically. Hermione stifled a small gasp as the innocent move ignited a spark throughout her body. It had only been one day after Hermione agreed to having Teddy come round for a drink that he brought her lunch at work, and the pair had lost themselves in conversation as they ate at Hermione’s desk. Friday Teddy had popped in after his meeting, bringing coffee and the news that he had been given a position in their research facility. Hermione had let herself excitedly jump up and hug him at the news, allowing herself to breathe in his enticing aroma as he held her briefly in his arms. 

Friday’s news had led to celebratory drinks with their extended friends and family. And now here she was on Saturday with Teddy, just finishing the lunch that he had brought over for her fortieth birthday. The birthday that he insisted she could not spend alone. Hermione sighed internally; she was utterly doomed. She had hoped their time spent together would douse the spark she had felt that first day, but the longer they spent together, the fiercer her flame for him burnt. The man next to her had poured petrol on her flickers of desire, and now her feelings were on fire. 

Hermione observed him casually sprawled in his seat, drink in hand, as he animatedly discussed more of his travels. Teddy brushed his turquoise locks out of his eyes, drawing her attention to his bright eyes. Had they always been this blue? They reminded Hermione of Remus’s eyes, and she wondered briefly if this was their true colour or if he was mimicking his father’s eyes, like he did with Harry’s as a child. His eyebrows were always the same sandy brown that matched Remus’s, and she assumed that this sandy shade was his natural hair colour. 

Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much, or even the last time conversation had been so easy. She had always enjoyed Teddy’s company before, he had been a sweet and sensitive child, but the man before her was a peer she could argue theories and debate facts with. She smiled at the young man, enthralled by the passion that flared in his eyes and the warm smile that graced his lips. Harry would kill her if he knew of her desire for his godson, alongside Andromeda and Molly. Especially Molly. 

Hermione chastised herself as she felt her heart skip a beat for the umpteenth time that morning. Being around Teddy Lupin was making her pulse race and her heart swoon in ways Ron never had. 

_Mind you there had been a war going on at the time._

Hermione felt herself nod along automatically as Teddy spoke, half paying attention to his tale of vampires and basilisks in Transylvania and half lost in her thoughts as she trailed her eyes down his body. She watched his arms gesture as he talked, mesmerised by the broadness of his shoulders. His white shirt had the top two buttons undone, exposing the ring he still wore around his neck on the necklace she had given him all those years ago… and providing her with a tantalizing peek of sandy brown chest hair underneath. 

Hermione resisted the urge to trail her fingers over the strands of hair peeking over the top of his shirt, or run her hands over the broad planes of his chest. She bit her lip and imagined what it would be like to have his strong arms caged around her as his lips traced the shell of her ear… The feel of those chest hairs bristling against her bare breasts as his hips thrust into her… She clenched her thighs together as a pulse of desire raged through her body. 

_What in the name of Helga Hufflepuff is wrong with me?_

She licked her lips, yearning to drag her tongue across his exposed skin and find out how he tasted. Nothing could stop her mind from wandering to his broad shoulders and strong arms, the defined looking chest underneath his fitted shirt, or the narrow hips she wanted to wrap her legs around…

 _Dear God woman STOP IT!_ her inner voice screamed. Hermione rubbed her temples in frustration. This was not normal. This was Teddy, the little boy she used to play with, the teen she once comforted and once lectured on relationships. When she had been writing to him the last few years she had still imagined the lanky nineteen year old she’d last seen before he left the country. She had certainly not expected this perfect, gorgeous, grown man to return. 

Teddy paused, taking a sharp inhale as he stopped talking to look at her. She caught the slight tightening of his jaw as he raked his hand through his hair. 

Hermione stiffened as she thought back to their conversation years before about his enhanced sense of smell, and she felt dread creep over her. 

_Surely he couldn’t smell her, could he?_

“Have I lost you there Hermione?” Teddy asked with a wolfish grin. 

“No, sorry Teddy, just taking it all in,” she replied, “please don’t stop. I’m really enjoying hearing all this, I never knew the Transylvanian vampires had such close links to the basilisks.”

Teddy smirked at her, and placed his glass down on the table so he could stretch his arms above his head, shirt pulling tight against his chest as he did so. In between yawns he continued, “Yeah, they could trace their origins all the way back to Salazar Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets. Some of them could even speak parseltongue!”

Sneaking a glance towards his chest once more, Hermione’s mouth felt dry. _That man could slither in my chamber of secrets anytime._ She licked her lips, wishing she could lick him instead. _This is so wrong,_ she thought to herself. _I’m a bad, bad person, and Andromeda would hex me to pieces if she knew what I was thinking._ She bit her lip. _I must be ovulating or something, my body’s doing some odd desperate cry out to have a baby or something. Maybe I just really need to get laid…_

“What do you fancy seeing then?” Teddy asked, swallowing the last of his butterbeer, as he brought her attention back to their conversation. 

“Well the Downton Abbey film was released this week, I rather fancied seeing that. But I don’t know if you’d like it; I can just wait until they release the DVD,” Hermione mused, tapping her fingers on the table as she thought. 

Teddy smirked in response. “Downton Abbey?”

Hermione sipped her butterbeer before she responded. “Yes. It’s a period drama adapted from the TV series. Quite popular in the Muggle world.”

“Sounds good.” Teddy grinned at her, sounding sincere. 

“You don’t have to…” Hermione began. 

Teddy shook his head, silencing her concern. “Nonsense, it’s your birthday. We’ll watch what you want to watch.”

Hermione bit her lip timidly. “Are you sure? I think the second instalment of IT has been released as well, and I recall you were rather fond of Stephen King’s works.”

“Is that the creepy clown one?” He screwed his face in thought. “Sounds tempting, but I think I’ll stick to the period drama.” He winked at her, and Hermione felt relief that he didn’t want to see a horror film. Although then she would have had an excuse to jump into his arms. She took a moment to contemplate if a week of clown-based nightmares would be worth being able to be in his arms just that once. She scolded herself internally at the thought, and snapped herself out of her frivolity. 

“Right then, let’s go,” Teddy said, standing up and offering her his arm. “Your birthday date awaits, M’lady.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, and slid her arm around his. “Do you even know a cinema?”

Teddy smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Of course. There’s one a few streets away from the Leaky. I’ll take you there.”

He looked down at her, his eyes shining with an emotion she couldn’t place, and she felt the pull of side along apparition. They reappeared in a dingy alleyway opposite his chosen cinema. Hermione looked up at the billboard above the small red brick building.

“Oh, the next showing is in just over fifteen minutes.”

“Brill,” said Teddy with a wide smile, “Just enough time to get popcorn.” He tugged on her arm, leading her toward the cinema. 

“But we just ate,” laughed Hermione.

“I know, but you can’t watch a film without popcorn, and I am insisting you have the full cinema date experience!” Teddy gleefully stated.

Hermione tried to ignore the flutter in her chest as he mentioned the word date. He didn’t mean it like _that_. Date could cover all manner of meetings. In fact, she was pretty sure Harry had referred to one of their lunch meetings last week as a date, and there was nothing more platonic than her relationship with Harry Potter. She grimaced slightly as she remembered Harry’s teasing recently about the amount of time she had been spending with Teddy. He had mentioned it was a shame that she had broken her spinsterhood just to spend time “mothering” Teddy, eagerly hinting she needed to find a real man. The last thing she wanted was to mother Teddy Lupin. No more likely, push him down on nearest flat surface and fuck him senseless…

“I’m paying, so don’t even try to argue.” Teddy’s voice broke her from her reverie. 

Hermione’s eyes snapped forward and focused on the kiosk in front of them. She hadn't noticed they were already inside the cinema. Her pulse had quickened and her face felt flushed from her thoughts. The woman in the kiosk stared at her as Teddy handed her the money. The woman’s stern gaze burnt into Hermione, and she briefly wondered if the Muggle could read her thoughts. She blushed, and hoped her longing for the younger man beside her wasn’t written all over her face. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Hermione barely noticed Teddy pass her the ticket until she felt it against her fingers. It was only when the judgmental kiosk lady piped out a scathing comment of “Someone’s a lucky one” that she fully focused on what was happening in front of her. Hermione flushed in shame. She could only hazard a guess at what the Muggle thought of her—probably the very same thoughts she feared her friends and family would have if they knew how she felt about Teddy. She watched Teddy clench his jaw before wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

“Yerh I am,” he stated, jutting his chin out defiantly. “I have the most beautiful woman in England by my side.” 

This earned him a chorus of “awws” from a group of teenage girls behind them. Hermione gaped, jaw open, at his statement and at the look he bestowed upon her in that moment. Her heart fluttered at the intensity in his eyes, and she allowed herself to lean into him, savouring the moment as he led her away. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she whispered, her eyes down, looking anywhere but him. “You must be aware of what this looks like to her. Some older woman taking advantage of a young man.”

Teddy halted in his steps and reached over to brush her cheek tenderly with his fingers. “No, it doesn’t look like that. It just looks like an older woman on a date with a younger man. Why would you think that would be taking advantage?” 

Hermione frowned, “Because I’m considerably older than you?”

Teddy laughed nervously and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I don’t think it looks as bad as you think. I’m very clearly an adult, and you’ve aged incredibly well. Muggles probably think you’re only ten years older than me.” 

Hermione sighed as she urged herself not to lean into his caress. “Either way it’s enough to aggravate that judgmental bint,” she muttered forlornly. 

“Eh, stupid cow was probably just jealous at the thought that you’re getting some from a guy as gorgeous as me.” Teddy winked at her, his tongue subtly licking his lips. He stiffened slightly and his tone changed. “Anyway there is nothing wrong with an age gap. No one would have blinked if I was the older party here, why should it be different just because the female party is the oldest?”

Confused at his change in demeanour, Hermione frowned. Then she remembered, of course, that Teddy had feelings for an older woman, and she had probably inadvertently offended him with her comments. Hermione flushed guiltily. “Sorry Teddy, of course you’re right, there’s nothing wrong with an age gap.” She snorted, “Actually Verity, George’s shop hand with all the piercings, has been with her boy toy for two years now, and she’s always going on about the benefits of shagging a younger man…” She stopped herself, and her cheeks reddened as she remembered who she was with. Fidgeting she looked up at Teddy and laughed nervously. She tried not to imagine a scenario involving the benefits of stamina and multiple orgasms that Verity had told her about with the man in front of her. That was not a good place to go. 

Shyly, she looked back at Teddy and caught him staring at her with an intensity she couldn't describe. Subconsciously she licked her lips and wondered what it would be like to run her tongue over his. Remembering that there was a good chance he could he smell her, she chastised herself. She needed to pull herself together. Turning away from his piercing stare, she tried to quell her desire. 

“So erm, popcorn?” she asked in an attempt to dissipate the tension. 

“Yes, popcorn,” Teddy coughed as he shoved his hands roughly into his pockets and shuffled awkwardly towards the concessions stand. “Can’t have a cinema date without popcorn, can we?” He flashed his dazzling smile at her, and everything shifted back to normality. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I rather enjoyed that,” commented Hermione as they walked out of the screen. She leaned into Teddy as he casually slung his arm around her shoulders. 

“It wasn’t too bad,” Teddy shrugged noncommittally. “That Dowager Countess lady reminded me of Professor McGonagall.”

“Yes, I suppose Dame Maggie Smith does look an awful lot like Minerva,” Hermione agreed with a chuckle. “Thank you for bringing me Teddy, I really enjoyed myself.”

“Nonsense, it’s your birthday treat. Besides it’s not over yet.” 

“Oh?” Hermione questioned. 

“Yeah, aren’t these types of dates supposed to include dinner too?” Teddy grinned at her. 

Hermione laughed. “It’s dinner and a show, and I think that it’s meant to be a theatre show rather than the cinema.”

“Eh, the characters were in period costume, that’s close enough right?” Teddy flashed his trademark cheeky smile at her. “Come on, I know the perfect place!” he said, leading her back to the alleyway once again. Hermione laughed at his eagerness. It had been a long time since a man had done anything like this for her, and she felt like she was floating on air. 

“Where are we going then?” she asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise,” replied Teddy jovially, his face beaming. He leant down close to her. “Close your eyes,” he whispered softly in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine at the feeling of his breath against her skin. Hermione’s breath caught in her chest as she closed her eyes and felt his arms pull her tight against him. She felt the whip of apparition as he took her away to their destination. 

“Surprise,” Teddy’s voice ghosted her ear, and she opened her eyes. Hermione gasped as she took in the sight of the old grey stone building before her. 

“Oh my God, Teddy, the Witchery?” she gasped in shock. She had dreamed of going to the historical restaurant since hearing Draco and Daphne rave about it. She looked up at Teddy in awe. “You know it’s rather hard to get a table here on a Saturday without booking in advance?”

Teddy blushed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Yerh I know. I called them earlier when you were in the loo. I may have had to drop your name to get a seat.” He shuffled awkwardly at his confession. 

Hermione laughed. “Edward Lupin, are you telling me you used your date’s celebrity status to get a table?”

Teddy smirked. “Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

Hermione shook her head. “Normally I hate using my status like this, but I think I might forgive it just this once.” She paused, “Honestly I can’t believe I didn’t think to use my name to do this before now. I bet that’s what Draco does all the time!”

Teddy snorted. “Where do you think I got the idea from?”

Hermione laughed loudly at that. “Come on let’s go. This place is just magical, I can’t wait.” She clasped hold of his hand and led him inside. Teddy smiled at her with his perfect, crooked grin that resonated deep within her soul, causing her heart to pound loudly inside her ears. She felt his thumb brush against hers tenderly, and she breathed in deeply. Her attraction to Teddy was getting out of hand, and she was beginning to become overwhelmed by her feelings. Hermione felt desperate with a need to kiss him, to feel his arms around her, to wake up with him next to her. This was something more than just lust. But Teddy would never feel the same for her, and she could sense herself being set up for heartbreak. Even with this knowledge, she couldn’t help herself from getting lost in the feel of his thumb caressing hers. 

“Can I help you?” asked a smiling server with a deep Scottish brogue, an interruption that brought Hermione back from her thoughts. 

Teddy ran his hand through his mop of turquoise hair as he threw the woman a sheepish smile. “Table for two under Granger?”

The woman’s eyes widened momentarily as she took in the sight of the famous witch. “Of course, right this way,” she said as she led them to a booth. Hermione noticed the woman’s eyes flick briefly down to where her and Teddy’s hands remained clasped together. Alarmed, Hermione dropped Teddy’s hand, and he frowned at her. 

“Merlin knows what sort of torrid affair the papers would make of this if they saw,” Hermione whispered to him in way of explanation once the woman turned to lead the way. “The Prophet could turn even the most innocent of gestures into something sordid,” she added. 

Teddy clenched his jaw, and looked hurt as he replied, “Of course.”

Hermione supposed this could be a sore spot for him too. She remembered Rita Skeeter’s harsh criticism of him the one time he had been seen in public with Victoire. Hermione looked around, taking in the idyllic atmosphere of the Witchery. The historic building boasted one of the best eateries in both the magical and Muggle Edinburgh, and she was in love. Their server placed them at a cosy candlelit booth, surrounded by wooden panelled walls that glowed in the candlelight. Hermione couldn't help but be delighted at Teddy’s thoughtfulness. 

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” she confessed in a hushed whisper. 

“I know,” Teddy chuckled as he looked over his open menu at her. “Draco mentioned it when he took me and Daphne here. That’s why I thought it would be the perfect place to take you.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, definitely. I don’t think you could get more perfect.” _Unless this was an actual date,_ she thought woefully. She picked up her menu to distract her thoughts. Reading through the items, she blanched at the sight of some of the prices. “Goodness, I should have known that somewhere Draco frequented would be so pricey.”

With a flash of his charming smile, Teddy replied, “Don’t you worry about the cost.”

Hermione stared at him. “You are not paying Teddy. I am perfectly capable of paying for my own meal.”

“Except I won’t let you,” quipped Teddy.

“Nonsense. You paid for the cinema. I’m not having you waste your hard-earned gallons on me.”

Teddy leant forward, and Hermione’s breath hitched at the look in his eyes. “It’s not a waste Hermione, it’s your birthday date.”

At the mention of the word date Hermione felt a pang in her heart. “It’s not like it’s a real date,” she whispered softly, hoping she’d kept her melancholy from slipping into her tone. Teddy fell silent for a moment, his jaw tight, and Hermione wondered if she had been too obvious. She busied herself feigning interest in the menu clutched tightly in her hands. Teddy spoke suddenly, startling her. “It’s close enough for me to insist, so no arguments,” he replied insistently. 

Hermione chuckled. “Well, it’s certainly the closest I’ve had for years.”

“Me too,” Teddy added, nervously tapping his fingers on his menu. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been amazing, and true to form, Teddy had insisted on picking up the entire tab. Hermione briefly thought of how proud Andromeda and Harry would be at the gentleman they had raised together. Teddy’s mysterious lady love was an extremely lucky woman. 

“Thank you, Teddy,” Hermione said, swooning as he helped her into her coat. 

“You’re welcome, Hermione, I really enjoy spending time with you,” Teddy smiled at her, his eyes alight as his hand ghosted the small of her back, gently leading her back into the cobbled street. Hermione suppressed a shiver at the warmth from his caress, in awe of the feelings he was able to coax from her in such a short amount of time. Though if she was honest with herself, maybe she had felt something for him longer than she dared to admit. 

“I couldn’t just leave you to celebrate your fortieth on your own,” Teddy continued, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. She sighed, resigned at the reminder of her age. Why couldn’t he be twenty years older? Or better yet why couldn’t she be younger? Maybe closer to the age of his older woman at least… she must have been at Hogwarts with Teddy, so at most seven years older than him? Twenty-eight didn’t seem like a bad age to be. Thinking back, she swore Ginny said the new captain of the Harpies was head-girl while Teddy was at school, and she had children. Was she divorced? Hermione shook her head, attempting to stem the flow of thoughts running through her mind and return her attention to her companion. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me Teddy, I feel so old,” she whined. 

Halting their steps, Teddy turned to look at her closely. Hermione tried to suppress a shiver as he drew his large hand along the side of her face, caressing her cheek almost lovingly as he said, “You’re not old Hermione.”

Unable to stop herself from leaning into his touch, Hermione muttered, “Tell that to my wrinkles.”

Teddy lifted her head up gently with his fingers. Breathlessly, Hermione bit back the moan that threatened to come out as she caught sight of the intensity blazing from his eyes. “You are so beautiful Hermione,” he whispered huskily. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from biting her lip, clutching her thighs together as she lost herself into the darks of his eyes. She remembered previously how he had referred to her as hot, but beautiful was something entirely different. Could it be possible he felt something for her too? For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but all too soon he pulled away, dropping his hand down as if it had been burnt. Awkwardly he shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, and Hermione noticed his hair was showing signs of turning purple at the roots. Hermione’s cheeks heated in embarrassment, and she cursed herself for misinterpreting the situation and putting Teddy in an awkward situation.

Moment ruined, Teddy cleared his throat and shuffled his feet awkwardly, rocking on his heels as he did so. “So, erm, where to now?” he asked. 

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around herself, feeling empty at the loss of his touch. “I don’t mind,” she replied. “I wouldn’t mind walking around Princes Street Gardens for a bit, it’s lovely this time of year. But if you need to head home now, we can go.”

Teddy looked back up at her and flashed her another of his breathtaking smiles. “Princes Street Gardens it is then.”

Hermione chuckled, glad the tension was slowly easing away. “Do you even know where to go?” she asked, eyebrows raised. 

With a laugh, Teddy shook his head and replied, “No, I don’t actually.” He lifted his arm, offering his elbow to her. “Take me?”

Hesitantly, Hermione took his arm. “Ok,” she breathed, unsure if she could trust herself to touch him again, and began to lead him towards the gardens, their feet crunching on the leaf-covered cobbles as they went. Once they arrived, Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling the autumnal smells. When she opened them again, she caught Teddy gazing at her with a curious look. 

“Sorry, I just love this place during autumn. It’s so beautiful,” she explained with a blush. She watched Teddy glance around at the rows of trees dappled in shades of brown, orange, and red, glowing in the sunset. Hermione felt her heart flutter as Teddy’s grin widened. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome,” he replied. “Reminds me of the dragon reserve.”

Hermione smiled. “What was it like?” she asked eagerly as they began to walk along the path, the leaves crunching underfoot. She barely registered as Teddy crept closer to her, snaking his hand into hers. 

“Indescribable,” he answered, the awe showing in his voice. “At nightfall the dragons would breath flames, and it would look like the whole skyline was on fire.”

Hermione hummed contentedly at the thought of the picturesque vision. They walked silently for awhile, hand in hand, as they took in the sight of the sunset fading into twilight. Sighing happily, Hermione basked in the serenity of the stolen moment with Teddy. She knew he could never be hers, as he was in love with someone else, but she had enjoyed her day far too much. It hadn’t helped her confusing feelings one bit. Unconsciously she leaned into his shoulder, and felt a tingle of happiness rush over her as Teddy put his arm around her, pulling her close enough to take in the smell of his cologne. 

“Thank you Teddy, I really enjoyed today,” she confessed. 

Teddy looked down at her, a soft smile etched across his features. “Me too. My favourite day back in England so far,” he replied softly.

“I hope one day your secret love realises just how lucky she is,” Hermione told him as earnestly as she could, trying not to choke on her words at the thought of him with someone else. She hoped for her sake, her unrequited crush would dissipate long before that happened. Teddy’s back stiffened and he swallowed loudly as he responded, “Me too.”

Hermione closed her eyes as she willed tears not to form. 

“Hermione,” Teddy’s voice whispered softly, “no one means more to me than you.” Hermione felt his grip tighten around her shoulder. Turning her face into his chest, she breathed in Teddy’s intoxicating scent and held onto her moment with him just a little longer. She swallowed back a sob, wishing he meant it the way she meant it. 


	8. If You’re Not The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you, whether it's wrong or right. I don't want to run away but I can't take it. I don't understand, if I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? 
> 
> If you’re not the one – Daniel Bedingfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update already! Major thank you to my Beta as always! And thanks to you readers for your kudos and comments!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own etc etc. Also the hotel mentioned in this chapter is real, like the Witchery in the previous chapter. Both are quirky looking places, and I could totally see being really part of the magical world.

Despite only seeing her two days prior, Teddy was eager to see Hermione again. With a pop of apparition, he landed on the steps of Grimmauld Place. He paused briefly to check himself over and wrapped his knuckles loudly on the door. There was barely a chance to remove his hand before the door burst open, revealing a grinning Lily Potter. 

“Teddy!” she squealed as she leapt up to hug him, almost toppling him. With a quick step back to reorient his balance, Teddy swept up the small red-head and returned her hug. He usually tried to avoid favourites, but the youngest Potter definitely had him wrapped around her little finger. 

“Hello kid,” he greeted with a smile, ruffling her flaming hair affectionately. Lily seemed more excited than usual that afternoon, and Teddy struggled to keep up as the bossy young Potter grabbed his hand and led him through the door. As Lily brought him through the hallway, he wobbled and, with an awkward crash, he stumbled over the troll-foot umbrella stand that Harry couldn’t bear to part with. Lily giggled and he jumped up, shaking his head at the cursed umbrella stand. The amount of times Teddy had found himself crashing into the awful thing made him wonder if it had a vendetta against Metamorphmagi. 

He heard Ginny’s voice announce loudly “Teddy’s here!” from the kitchen, and he headed through after Lily. 

In the kitchen Teddy found Ginny preparing a stack of sandwiches for her guests. He made a beeline over to greet the woman who was his pseudo-Godmother. Teddy wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on Ginny’s cheek, greeting her with a cheery “Hello, Aunt Ginny.” He used their close proximity to lean around her and steal a sandwich from the pile. 

Ginny turned and scowled at him, batting him away and shooing him from the rest of the pile. “Edward Remus Lupin, what are you like.” Ginny stood, hands on her hips, a hint of a smile ghosting her lips. 

Taking a large bite of his sandwich, Teddy just grinned in response. Ginny and Harry had dutifully taken on the role of godparents from a young age, and Teddy loved them both for what they had done for him. 

“Now now, Dear, what do you expect, he’s a growing man!” came Harry’s voice as he walked into the kitchen over to his wife, and pressed a soft kiss on her temple, earning him a loving smile from her. 

Teddy swallowed his food. He watched the couple’s loving interaction with a twinge of jealousy, filled with a longing to have that kind of intimacy one day with Hermione. Being around her recently had only made him crave it more. Even now, while they were friends, she didn’t hold back on tactility, embracing him when she could and sneaking subtle touches when she could. She clearly desired more from the way the scent of her arousal filled the air when he was around. What would it be like if she was his lover? In his mind he imagined Hermione leaning into him, eyes closed as he embraced her, peppering her jawline with soft kisses as she traced her hands over his face. _Maybe one day soon,_ he thought hopefully. 

He headed towards the table, setting himself down heavily, and sprawled his long legs out underneath.

“Do you need any help?” he asked politely, in between bites of his sandwich. 

“Nah, pretty much done, although I’ll need to do one more sandwich now,” Ginny replied with a kind smile. “It’s a bit quieter than our normal family get together today, only George’s and Ron’s lots coming for dinner.”

“It did seem quieter than normal,” Teddy agreed. 

“Yes,” Ginny returned with a laugh. “Well, George and Angie are outside with all the kids. Hermione dropped hers off yesterday and they’ve all been aching for a good Quidditch match. Ron should be here soon with Padma, he’s officially introducing us all today.”

“As if we hadn’t met her before…” Harry interrupted, and Ginny bumpt her hip against his in annoyance. 

“You know what I mean,” she tutted at her husband. 

“Who’s Padma?” Teddy asked curiously. 

“Padma Patil, Ron’s girlfriend. She used to be in Gryffindor with us,” explained Harry. “Ron and she hit it off again recently, and he seems to be getting fairly serious about her. Introduced her to Rose and Hugo and everything now.” 

Teddy thought for a moment, the name sounding familiar. “Didn’t he go on a date with her when they were kids once?” he queried. 

Ginny snorted, “The Yule Ball. Didn’t go too well for them then. Still, I wonder what could have happened if Ron hadn’t been in a snit about Hermione and Krum the whole time. It might have gone better.”

“Yerh, you never know,” said Harry. “She seems good for him though. Hermione said the kids seem to quite like her, before she left.”

“Is Hermione not here then?” Teddy asked, clearing his throat to hide any concern coming through his voice. 

“Nah, ‘Mione’s off in Aberdovey,” replied Harry.

“Aberdovey?” Teddy frowned. 

“Yerh some guy from her department whisked her away to Wales for the weekend,” answered Harry. “’Bout time ‘Mione got herself a date too. I swear the closest thing she’s had to one is hanging out with you, mate.”

Teddy paled. _What, a date? No, she couldn’t go on a date, not now, when he was so close._ He couldn’t help but panic, and didn’t realise his hair had morphed into white as fear engulfed him. He thought they had a connection now, that there was something developing between them. That he was finally someone Hermione could see herself with. He had smelt it on her, the desire. And now he’d had a taste for what it would be like with her, he couldn’t bear to lose her now. He’d come so close, and it was about to be snatched away from him at the last stretch. Unconsciously he pulled his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“Are you alright Teddy?” called Ginny’s concerned voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Er…” replied Teddy, dumbstruck, “I’m not sure, I think I’m having a funny turn.”

“Oh dear, I hope it wasn’t the sandwich,” commented Ginny, eyeing the plate of food worriedly.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, and Teddy turned to avoid the older wizard’s gaze. 

“No, no, I was feeling a bit peaky before I came here. Sorry, I should probably go.” Teddy scrambled up and darted out of the room, with barely a pause to respond to Harry and Ginny’s goodbyes. He flooed through to his home, dashing from his Granny’s fireplace before coming to a halt as he crashed into a solid shape.

“Goodness, Teddy, what is the matter?” came the comforting voice of Andromeda. 

Teddy gaped before remembering his manners, and apologised quickly, “Sorry Granny, I’m just a bit under the weather.”

Andromeda raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Of course. Though normally, at any sign of illness, you tend to revert to your natural looks. White hair, however, usually indicates you’re particularly upset. Goodness knows what you’ve caught to make your hair turn so white…”

Teddy reached to his head, not realising how blatant his emotions were at the moment. He had spent a lot of time over the years trying to control his emotional Metamorphing. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and concentrated on morphing his hair back to his preferred turquoise. 

“Hmm, mint green… slight improvement but still not looking good,” stated Andromeda. “Care to tell me what ails you, my sweetheart?”

“I, er… there’s this woman…” Teddy began, unsure on how to explain to his Granny about his feelings for Hermione. 

“There usually is in these circumstances,” Andromeda stated, with a drawl that reminded him slightly of Draco. _Must be a Black thing,_ Teddy thought idly. 

With a heavy sigh into his hands, Teddy continued, “There’s a woman I like, and I was just about to ask her out and now she’s off on a date with someone else.”

Andromeda crossed her arms, and continued to stare at her grandson as she strummed her fingers along her arms. “And?” she asked.

Teddy stared at her. “And… I’ve lost her, haven’t I?”

“Not if there was something strong enough to warrant you feeling like you should ask her out,” Andromeda responded bluntly, her hands placed upon her hips. 

Teddy paused. There had been something there, surely something worth trying right?

Andromeda continued, “Surely you’re not giving up so easily?”

“What should I do?” Teddy asked, desperately pleading with his Granny to provide an answer. 

“Well I would recommend telling her,” Andromeda told him firmly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Yes, shit, yes, you’re right, I’ve got to tell her.” Teddy turned back towards the floo, and grabbed a handful of powder, then paused as he contemplated his next move. 

“Where are you going?” Andromeda questioned him, raising her eyebrow curiously at her unusually flustered grandson. 

“Aberdovey, I need to tell her now,” Teddy responded automatically, his mind lost to the matter at hand. 

“Aberdovey?” Andromeda stared at her grandson like he was a puzzle she was trying to solve. “She lives in Aberdovey?”

“Oh no,” replied Teddy, unaware of the odd look his Granny was giving him, “that’s just where she’s currently on her date.”

“Huh, a date in Aberdovey you say?” Andromeda asked with a tip of her head, paused for thought. 

“Yeah,” Teddy paced the floor anxiously, the floo powder still clutched tightly in his hand. “Oh Godric, how am I going to get there? I don’t even know where it is?”

“Kingsley said it was a lovely little seaside town in Wales. Apparently the DCCMC are currently working on a problem with an increasing population of kelpies that are taking over the beaches there.”

Teddy frowned at her. “Kelpies? But they’re native to Scotland?”

Andromeda smirked. “Yes. Hence why there is a problem.”

“Right… er, that’s very interesting Granny, but how do I get there?” Teddy replied agitatedly, only half focusing on Andromeda’s words. “Maybe Draco will lend me his broom and I can fly there…” he muttered to himself, pondering his options. 

“Or,” Andromeda interrupted his thoughts, “you could floo through to the hotel some of the department are staying at. It’s called the Penhelig Arms. It’s the only public floo in the whole village, so I would say it’s a good start.” She looked knowingly at him. “I’m sure it won’t take you long to find her after you arrive.”

“Thank you, Granny!” Teddy gushed and he pulled Andromeda into a one-armed hug, “Wish me luck!” he said as he threw the powder into the fireplace and called out “Penhelig Arms!” 

With a stumble, Teddy walked through the small stone fireplace on the other side, catching his head as he went. Stopping to rub his head, he suddenly felt a lot less confident than he did leaving his Granny’s cottage. He glanced around unsure, and took stock of his surroundings. He was stood in a cosy little room with wood clad walls. A small bar was featured in the corner, where a grey-haired woman stood behind, staring at him, her hand frozen mid pull. “Can I help you?” she spoke with a thick Welsh accent, her head cocked questioningly at him. 

“I, er…” Teddy stood stupidly staring at the woman. He had not thought any of this plan through. “I’m looking for someone?”

“Aren’t we all,” rasped a rough voice behind him.

Teddy jumped, and turned around to see a man sat at a table behind him nursing a pint. He took in the odd-looking man. His short greying hair was ordinary enough, as was his prominent nose and dark eyes, but what stood out about him was a thick gnarled scar that stretched across the underside of his jawline. 

The man noticed him staring and bluntly responded, “Yes, it’s rather ghastly isn’t it, Mr. Lupin?”

“How... how did you know…” stuttered Teddy.

“Legilimency,” the stranger responded. “I’m rather skilled. Plus, despite appearing to have inherited your mother’s skills, you seem to bear an uncanny resemblance to your father.” He paused, looking thoroughly uninterested. “I do recall seeing the woman you’re looking for sat in the restaurant next door. Judging by how bored she looked earlier, she would welcome a distraction.”

“What?” Teddy blurted, unsure of what was happening. 

The man rolled his eyes. “Walk out the door, turn left, first door on the right. Go, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Granger awaits you.”

“I… er… thank you?” Teddy stared confused. Pausing to gather his courage, he stepped to walk out the door.

He turned back to the stranger and asked hopefully, “You knew my parents?”

The man pinched his nose in frustration. “In a fashion,” came his blunt response. 

Teddy took a step back towards him, “May I ask…”

“No, you may not,” the man snapped. He lifted up his mostly empty glass. “I will be leaving immediately after I’ve finished this pint, so do not bother. Now stop stalling and go find your witch.”

“Who are you?” Teddy asked, frowning. 

“No one,” came his curt response. “Now go.”

And with that Teddy walked out the door, and headed towards the dining room. Following the man’s instructions, he arrived and stood nervously in the doorway, looking into the small room. Darting his eyes back and forth, scoping out the room, his heart fell as he noticed Hermione was not amongst the few patrons left inside. 

“Table for one?” a witch in uniformed robes came up beside him and asked.

“Erm, no, no thanks. I was just looking for someone,” Teddy muttered dejectedly.

“Oh, can you describe them? I might be able to help?” she offered.

“I was looking for a woman with curly brown hair, petite… quite pretty.” Teddy described Hermione, racking his brain for an appropriate description. 

“Oh yes, you just missed her,” the young witch answered, her voice hitched lightly, excited that she was able to answer him. “She and her partner left not long ago. She said something about wanting to walk along the beach, so you might be able to catch her outside.”

Teddy grimaced. A walk along the beach at sunset seemed like a rather romantic gesture. Clearly the date was going well. 

“Thank you,” he muttered glumly, trying to smile at the waitress to avoid seeming impolite, and walked out into the hallway. Finding the entrance door, he pushed it open and stepped out into the street. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and slid down against the Inn wall. He sat on the cold ground, holding his head in his hands, feeling defeated. Taking a huge breath of sea air, he attempted to calm his thoughts. 

_What now?_

If Hermione was off waltzing along the beach, enjoying a romantic sunset with her date, then it had probably gone fairly well. He hung his head dejectedly. He had thought his flirting had been working, but obviously not well enough. He had lost before he had even begun. Was he stupid for even thinking he had a chance with Hermione? A ripple of renewed determination pulsed through him. There had been a spark there, he was sure. And now that spark had been lit, it was raging a fire through him that he couldn’t quench. He refused to give up just yet, not when he knew what it was like to hold her close, and laugh with her. The feel of her hair against his fingertips was ingrained in his senses and he couldn’t let go. She had bewitched him all those years ago, and he couldn’t give up now. Not when he finally had a chance. Teddy gathered the last of his nerve and scrambled back up to his feet. Taking chase across the beach, he ran disjointedly through the sand as he desperately searched for Hermione before it was too late. There was no way he would lose her to another wizard this time. 

The sand gave his legs an unsteady gait, and he stumbled. Stopping for a moment, he rested his hands against his knees to catch his breath. Standing up, his eyes darted around as he searched for a sign of the curly haired witch and her date. He frowned as he couldn’t see any signs of couples around him. A single man walked a dog nearby, and in the far distance there was a small dot indicating a possible second person, but no sign of the couple or Hermione. Had the date gone so well, they had already returned for a nightcap? The thought stuck in his throat, leaving a bitter taste at the possibility of Hermione being with another man. He shook his head free of the image; Hermione wasn’t the type to do such a thing. 

Losing hope, he tried his last resort; he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Hermione!” His voice echoed around the lonely beach, and he tried again. No response. The beach seemed lonelier now, and he could even see the dog walker had met up with the now slightly larger dot, whom was bent down fussing with the dog. 

Heartbroken, Teddy gave up, slumping down until he was sat on his haunches in the sand and staring at his knees. Hermione was gone, happily enjoying her date with a man her own age, and he had lost his chance. If he had even had a chance at all. His panic began to cloud his judgment and dash his hopes to win Hermione over. 

Frustrated, he tugged his hands through his hair as it morphed brown, and he sniffed as he tried not to cry. He had been so close, he could almost taste it. He’d seen the want in her eyes, and smelt her desire for him, and he had been too shy, too unsure of himself to make a move, and now he realised he never stood a chance. He should have known it wouldn’t have worked; she was never going to see him for more than the young boy he used to be. No matter if she found him desirable or not, it seemed that she would always see him as a child. Dropping his hands to his sides, he reached down to feel the sand against his fingertips. Teddy drank up the calmness of the waves and ran his fingers across the sand. Lazily drawing swirls in the sand, he stayed there, unsure of where to go from here. He had spent so long trying to be with Hermione, he had no idea what to do next.

“Teddy?”

The voice came out of nowhere, making him jump. It sounded like her, and Teddy ignored it, figuring he must be dreaming.

“Teddy is that you?”

Teddy looked up and found himself staring up at Hermione. He gaped, dumbstruck at the sight of her before him. She was dressed in a yellow summer-dress which made her skin glow, a cotton wrap around her shoulders. Her curls were windswept, with odd strands left tousled across her face. Her feet were bare, and her heeled sandals hung loosely over the fingers in her left hand. 

“I, er, yerh,” Teddy croaked, his voice hoarse from holding back his tears. 

Hermione looked down at him, concern etched across her features. “What on earth are you doing here?” 

“I’m not entirely sure anymore,” replied Teddy confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be enjoying her date with her older man? The more suitable older man that he could never match up to. Turning to stare back down at his knees again, he noticed that his jeans were now caked in the damp sand and he wondered how many scourgifys it would take to get it all out. Granny wouldn’t be impressed if he filled the washing machine with sand. 

The sound of material rustling could be heard, and the sight of Hermione’s bare legs stretched out next to his came into view. Turning around he saw Hermione sat down next to him, seemingly uncaring that her pretty dress was getting damp from the sand. Teddy watched as her hand reached out to touch his knee and he swallowed nervously. Shuffling awkwardly off his numbing legs, he knocked her hand off his knee as he switched to sitting on his bum and stretched his legs out in front of him, alongside Hermione’s.

“Are you alright Teddy?” she asked, her hand reaching to touch his knee again. Teddy felt his skin tingle where her hands lay, igniting the spark inside him. 

Glancing nervously at her, he blurted out the first words that came to mind. “What happened to your date?”

“My date?” she asked surprised. 

“Harry said you were on a date?” he prompted. 

“Harry said I was on date?” Hermione echoed, confusion leaching into her voice. 

Teddy nodded, frowning. He paused before asking, “Were you not on a date?”

“Goodness no! What on earth gave that impression to Harry?” Hermione exclaimed. “No, Rodger and I got called out here due to an emergency with the kelpies. There was certainly nothing romantic about it!”

Teddy blinked, “So you’re not on a date?”

“Absolutely not. Certainly not with Rodger. He’s in his nineties for Merlin’s sake! What on earth was Harry thinking!” Hermione shook her head exasperatedly. 

“And you’re still single?” Teddy continued his questioning. 

“What? Yes, unfortunately, I am still single,” Hermione sighed. “Is this going somewhere Teddy, or is it just a reminder for me?”

Teddy stared at her. She was sitting close now, hand still on his knee, though it seemed to have crept higher up his thigh slightly. Drinking in the sight of her, he stared into her eyes. He watched as her warm hazel eyes sparkled at him and against his better judgment his hand reached up to cup her face, tracing her features. Across the endearing lines of her crows-feet, down to her delicate nose, highlighted with a soft dusting of freckles, all the way down to her beautiful full lips. The full lips he had dreamt about for years, the ones he’d longed to kiss since before he really understood how a man could kiss a woman. 

“I…” he began, but lost his nerve half way and dropped his hand from her face. 

Hermione frowned. “I don’t think I’ve seen your hair this colour before. Are you alright Teddy?”

Teddy shook his head, a lump still stuck in his throat from his fear of losing her. Turning away from her, he tried to hide his anguish. It wasn’t long before he felt Hermione’s fingers softly weave through the gaps between his. For a moment all he could do was stare at their hands entwined. The fingers that held his no longer showed any signs of her previous wedding rings, and he felt a sudden rush of determination to adorn his own rings there one day. With a reassuring squeeze, he brought Hermione’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“I’m alright now you’re here,” he said with a small smile. 

Hermione blushed at his gesture, returning the reassuring squeeze. She seemed closer now, and her spare hand reached to brush the hair that was now returning to turquoise from his eyes. Teddy released a breath as he felt her fingertips brush gently down the line of his jaw, and he couldn’t help but spare the smallest of kisses against her palm. Hermione let out a tiny gasp at the brief touch of his lips against her skin. His eyes snapped to hers, thinking he must have imagined it, but then he noticed her eyes dilate slightly, her pupils blowing wide with want. Then suddenly he could smell it, the wave of arousal coming from the woman next to him. He clenched his fist in the sand, holding back from the temptation of knowing she desired him. 

“Teddy?” Hermione asked gingerly, still stroking her hand against his cheek. They were so close now, at some point Hermione had shifted nearer, her leg draped over his, their noses mere inches apart, and he wondered how they had even got into this position. Watching her smooth leg draped over his thigh, he timidly ran his hand over her soft skin earning himself another barely concealed gasp from the witch. His gaze travelled back to her eyes, her pupils still wide with arousal as she stared at him. Breathing in again, he noticed her arousal was stronger now and he wondered why he was still holding back. Merlin’s beard, he had thought he was about to lose her earlier, why was he just sitting here doing nothing? 

“Fuck it,” he gasped as he slid his hand behind Hermione’s head and crashed his lips into hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen. Now you're all I want and I knew it from the very first moment. Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories, can I be him? 
> 
> Can I be Him – James Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own etc etc. 
> 
> As always thank you to my Beta for all your hard work! And thank you to my readers, being such a unpopular pairing, it means so much to see those comments and kudos! 
> 
> Chapter contains smutty goodness... you have been warned.

He poured himself into the kiss, trying to convey every last desperate feeling he felt for her as he did so. Mesmerised by the feel of her lips against his and the softness of her tongue stroking against his, he almost didn’t realise she was kissing him back. She was actually kissing him back! And with that, the spark inside him took light, unleashing the fire within him. He’d wanted this for so long it hurt. He couldn’t even remember a time when he didn’t want her like this. Hermione’s hands grasped his shirt, as she sank back into the sand, dragging him down with her. With a moan he shifted over her body, pressing himself over her, tangling his hands in her hair. 

He couldn’t believe he was finally kissing the woman he’d been dreaming about for years. The feel of Hermione’s grip tightened in his hair, and he ran a hand down a smooth thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spurred on by her keen response, Teddy pressed his hardness into her, letting her know just how she was affecting him, as his hands snaked around to grasp her bum. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” Teddy moaned against her lips. 

“Yes Teddy,” Hermione gasped as his hand crept up her body, grasping one of her breasts and using his thumb to brush against the nipple pebbled underneath her dress. Moving his head down, he turned to trail kisses down the length of her neck, revelling in the way she shuddered beneath him. 

“Teddy,” she gasped breathless, “Teddy I…”

Her body suddenly froze beneath him, as she seemed to finally comprehend the situation she was in. With a sharp shove, Teddy found himself on the sand next to her and Hermione sat up, panic covering her face. 

“Oh my god, Teddy, what are we doing?” Hermione squeaked, tearing her hands through her sandy curls. 

Shuffling into a sitting position next to her, Teddy replied nervously, “Erm, kissing?”

“But _we_ can’t kiss Teddy,” Hermione exclaimed, her hands tugging furiously at her curls as she wrestled with her guilt. 

“Why not?” Teddy asked defensively, taking hold of her hands to stop her hair tugging. 

“Because you’re you and I’m me,” Hermione replied, her hands shaking in his now. 

“Astute observational skills there Hermione,” Teddy quipped with a raise of his eyebrow, concerned where this conversation was leading. 

Hermione shook her head at him. “I meant, there are several reasons why this,” she indicated her hands between the pair of them, “can’t happen. I’m eighteen years your senior for Godric’s sake. You’re my best friend’s godson, my niece's ex-boyfriend. I looked after you as a child!”

“I’m not a child anymore though Hermione,” Teddy replied with a challenging look. He caught her eyes raking down his body before she responded, “I’m well aware of that Teddy.” She gulped nervously. “But I would be taking advantage of you throwing myself at you this way.”

Letting out a frustrated breath, Teddy snaked an arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her closer to look at him. “Do you really think you’re taking advantage? I’ve been dropping you hints all this time. Flirting outrageously with you. Merlin, I can’t believe you’re not fed up with the amount of your time I’ve been taking up.”

“Yes, well, I guess you’re just practising for your older woman,” snapped Hermione jealously. 

Teddy raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look. “Hermione,” he stated, mentally counting down the seconds it took for the realisation to kick in. Hermione gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth as the knut dropped. 

“Oh good Godric, you were talking about me? I’m your older woman?” she cried out in shock. 

Tugging his hands awkwardly through his hair, Teddy nodded. Capturing her hands in his, he ducked his head down to look her in the eyes. “Hermione, it’s always been you.” 

“How long have you felt this way?” Hermione asked timidly, looking up at him from behind her lashes. 

“For as long as I can remember,” Teddy responded with a sigh. He honestly couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his feelings for her had switched from platonic to romantic. 

Hermione stared at him in amazement. “I just… I can’t believe it,” she stammered, stroking his hands with her thumb. “Why me?”

Teddy smiled lovingly at her, “Because you’re you. You’re kind, and loving, and so incredibly beautiful.” He caught her eye with a wink, before placing a kiss on her hand. “How could I not fall for you?”

“But I’m old enough to be your mother!” Hermione protested. 

“So?” queried Teddy, “Hermione, I don’t think you realise just how gorgeous you are.”

Hermione blushed at his words. “Oh hush, you.” She smiled at him for a moment, before her face fell. “Oh dear sweet baby hippogriffs, don’t tell me you said _my_ name to Tori?!” she exclaimed in panic. 

Teddy shrunk back, wincing at the memory. “Er… maybe?” he offered shamefully in reply. 

Hermione looked horrified. “Oh fuck me!” she cried, her use of expletives foreign to Teddy, before burying her face in her hands. 

“Well that was what I was thinking of,” Teddy teased, a husky tone to his voice, as he pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to gasp and swat at his hard chest. “Oof! Hey, throw a man a bone here!” Teddy chuckled, rubbing his hand where she’d caught him. 

“Be serious Teddy, we can’t do this. It’s wrong,” Hermione lectured, turning away from him. From where he was sitting, Teddy could see the tears welling in her eyes. 

Teddy’s smile dropped as he fell serious for a moment. “Says who?” he challenged. 

Hermione paused. “Says society, and our family and friends probably…”

“Bullshit,” Teddy said, cutting her off. “We’re two consenting adults, what does it matter?”

Hermione sighed, turning her head to face him. Teddy could see a single trackmark of an escaped tear down her face and he reached out to wipe it from her cheek with his hand. Leaning into the warmth of his hand, Hermione closed her eyes as he stroked her face gently. “It’s more complicated than that Teddy,” Hermione whispered quietly. “We’re practically family.”

“But we’re not, we’re just friends Hermione,” Teddy stated bluntly. “So what if I’ve known you my whole life? All that means is I’m more sure you are what I want.” Taking a chance, he pressed his lips to hers, teasing her with a chaste kiss that promised more. 

“Teddy...” Hermione begged, another tear flowing free down her cheek. “We can’t…”

Clutching her hands in his desperately, Teddy stopped her chain of thought. “Stop Hermione, please. Stop thinking about the what if’s and just tell me, how do you feel about me?”

Hermione bowed her head, clearly struggling with the thoughts within. “I really like you,” she began shakily, “I find you really attractive, and it’s been a very long time since I’ve enjoyed just being with someone the way I do with you.”

Teddy nodded. “I feel the same. Merlin Hermione, the fantasy I built in my head is nothing compared to how just hanging out with you has felt these past couple of weeks,” he confessed sincerely. Moving closer towards Hermione, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tentatively, he leant down to nuzzle her neck, earning a contented sigh from her. Beginning to feel more daring, he brushed his lips against her, peppering kisses along her bare skin. A wave of desire pulsed through him as he caught the sound of her aroused whimper. 

“We can’t Teddy, the age difference… it’s just not logical,” Hermione gasped, her resolve faltering as she leant into his touch. 

Teddy trailed kisses up her neck, before capturing her lips with his once more. Pulling away slightly, he leant his forehead against hers, looking into her warm hazel eyes. “Stop,” he whispered, pressing a finger to her kiss swollen lips. “Please just hear me out. If I was just another man, the same age maybe, would you date me?”

He felt Hermione nod against his finger, as she breathed her confession, “Yes.”

Leaning closer, he pressed his lips against her, teasing her with a soft kiss. “Then maybe for once, rather than following this,” he tapped a finger gently against the curls atop of her head, as he spoke between kisses, “follow this instead.” He finished, placing his palm flat against her heart. 

The effect was instantaneous, and Hermione barely waited for him to finish speaking before capturing his lips with hers. With a moan against his mouth, Hermione pressed harder into him, running her hands up his back, and into his hair. Following her lead, Teddy swept his tongue teasingly against her lips, moaning as she allowed him access. Losing himself to her, Teddy shifted them round, laying back in the sand, and pulled the petite witch into his lap. Running his hands up her bare thighs, Teddy moaned at the feel of her skin against his fingertips. Before he knew it, Hermione was pulling away from him and he reached up to kiss her again. 

“Stop, stop,” Hermione said firmly, “We’re in the middle of the beach, in public!”

Teddy’s eyes, widened, only just remembering his surroundings. “Shit, sorry,” he groaned, alarmed at how easily he’d got carried away. With a scramble, they both stood up, and tried to right themselves. With a grimace, Teddy adjusted himself in his jeans, and shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to hide the glaringly obvious evidence of his arousal. Catching sight of Hermione’s dishevelled appearance, complete with swollen lips and blown pupils, he couldn’t help but smirk. 

Hermione looked at his hands in his pockets and her eyes widened as something clicked in her mind. “Is that why you do that?” she asked.

Teddy stared puzzled at her, before turning his sights down to his crotch. “Oh erm, yerh,” he replied sheepishly, embarrassed his cover was blown.

Hermione gaped. “But you do that all the time!”

Teddy grinned. “Been keeping tabs on my crotch often Hermione?” he jested. Hermione blushed in answer. “I don’t always do it. I only tend to need to do it around you.”

“Oh,” responded Hermione, realisation sinking in. “But… why?”

Teddy looked at her hungrily. “I don’t think you realise just how sexy you are sometimes. Especially when I can smell how much you want me.”

Hermione bit her lip, her pupils blown with desire. “Come here you,” she whispered wantonly, and wrapped her arms around him, stopping briefly to dust sand off his back. The tender gesture made his heart swell, and he couldn't resist dipping his head down to kiss her once more. Hermione chuckled as she dodged his kiss. “Let’s get back to my hotel room first before we get carried away again, shall we?”

Teddy grinned, agreeing with her. “Just, er, give me a moment before we walk back through that hotel,” he said awkwardly gesturing towards his crotch. He caught Hermione’s eyes drop downwards momentarily. 

He watched as she looked around quickly, and noticing there was no one around, performed a quick noticeme-not charm with a wave of her hand. _What was she planning?_

“I can’t wait that long,” she explained, flashing him a flirty smile. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around him again, and he felt the tug of apparition. 

They appeared in a small cream-coloured hotel room that housed two armchairs overlooking a view of the pier and a pillow-covered double bed. Suddenly unsure of himself, Teddy paused for thought. Here he was in a bedroom with Hermione, whom he’d just kissed. Anxiously he rubbed his damp palms against his jeans. Noticing the sand that came away on his hands, he looked down to see just how sandy he was. 

Hermione chuckled, running her hand through a sand-covered strand of turquoise hair. “Perhaps the beach wasn’t the best place for kissing?” 

Returning her laugh, Teddy added, “No, it probably wasn’t,” as he brushed sand off her shoulders. He watched as Hermione squirmed uncomfortably.

“Sorry, I think you’ve got sand in my knickers,” she explained with a grimace. 

Teddy laughed. “Maybe I should aim to get something else in your knickers,” he said flirtily, edging his hands round to cup her bum. 

“Teddy!” Hermione cried with a laugh. “Wait a second, I’ll clean us up.” Teddy watched stunned, as Hermione produced her wand from between her breasts and waved it over them both. Teddy was hit with a blow of air as he felt the sand syphon off him, and watched the specks of sand gather from himself and Hermione to form a ball which Hermione promptly vanished. 

“That’s better,” Hermione smiled up at him, and Teddy felt himself drawn back to her full lips. Taking hold of her cheek in his hand, he brushed his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss, he traced his hands down the curves of her jaw, down her neck and over her breasts. His senses were flooded with the scent of her desire for him, driving him mad. His skin tingled where Hermione’s hands began to run up his stomach, creeping under his shirt; her fingers toying with the light trail of hair there. With a groan, Teddy gripped Hermione’s hips and pressed her tighter against his erection. 

Pausing for a moment, Hermione murmured against his lips, “What exactly are we doing here Teddy?”

“Snogging,” Teddy answered while peppering her with lazy kisses. “I believe you might be familiar with the concept?” he grinned cheekily as she swatted him in indignation. 

“I mean, what is this?” Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes. “What are we going to do, what do we tell people?”

“Hmm,” Teddy replied, brushing his lips against the corner of her mouth, “Well I was rather hoping you would let me date you.” He pressed another kiss along the line of her jaw. “Let me love you…” His lips moved to ghost the shell of her ear and he felt her shiver with desire as he whispered “… fuck you…” another kiss was pressed against her neck. “And live happily ever after.” He returned to kiss her mouth. “Everything in between we can figure out as we go along.”

Hermione returned his kisses eagerly before pausing to ask, “What about telling people?”

Moving towards the bed, Teddy sat down on the end as he thought for a moment. “We can tell them when we’re ready.” He looked up at Hermione, and felt another wave of insecurity overcome him. Hermione joined him on the bed, her hand stroking his forearm soothingly. 

“I’m not going to treat you like some sort of dirty little secret, Teddy,” Hermione said. 

“And I’m not suggesting you do, nor I do to you. I’m simply suggesting we just enjoy us before involving anyone else and all their opinions. I also imagine you would prefer to wait until any relationship is firmly established before introducing it to Hugo and Rose, right?” Teddy stated, looking at Hermione for approval. 

Hermione nodded in confirmation. “How on earth do you understand my worries so well?” she asked. 

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve known you all my life Hermione. I know you. And I know your kids are going to take priority,” he replied. 

“So… now what?” Hermione asked, biting her lip nervously. 

Teddy laughed, cupping a hand across Hermione’s cheek tenderly. “We take this slow and see how it goes?” he questioned. 

“Ok,” Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled at him as she ran a hand down the arm that held her cheek. Teddy smiled back, his heart soaring in joy as he realised his dream was finally coming true. Leaning forward, he captured Hermione’s lips in a searing kiss. Snaking his hands around her slim waist he pulled the witch flush against his chest. He felt Hermione shuffle back further onto the bed, and he let her pull his larger frame over her. Finding himself settled firmly between her thighs, he ran held himself over her with one hand, and used his free hand to explore the curve of her thighs. Hermione sighed against him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to the juncture between her legs. Feeling emboldened, he slipped his hand higher, bunching the yellow dress around Hermione’s waist, his fingers trailing along the edge of her silk knickers. Hermione’s hands traced the muscles of his back, sliding down slowly to grip his bum and pull him closer to her core. Involuntary he felt himself press his hard erection into her, moaning at the sensation. 

“Ugh,” he groaned, moving his lips from hers, and turning to rest his head against Hermione’s neck. “I really need to slow down.” 

“Hmm,” Hermione responded noncommittally, continuing to trail kisses across the side of his face. “Or not.”

Teddy grinned, turning to press soft kisses on her swollen lips again. “I can’t believe I’m finally getting to kiss you,” he admitted, as he shuffled off Hermione, turning to face her sideways on the bed. “I’ve thought about this so much.” 

“Me too,” Hermione confessed quietly, shifting closer to place an arm around his waist. Teddy propped his head up with his arm to get a better look at her. “Hmm, really? And pray tell, Ms. Granger what else have you thought about?” he questioned with a flirty smile, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from Hermione’s face. 

Hermione bit her lip, and glanced up at him, looking at him beneath her eyelashes. “How about I show you instead?” she responded seductively, tucking a finger under his belt buckle to pull him closer. 

“What? Shit, really?” Teddy exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock. 

A bubble of laughter fell from Hermione’s lips at his eagerness. “Calm down there Mr. Lupin, I’m an “at least three dates before a home run” kinda woman.” She reached a hand under his top, dragging her fingers across the taught lines of his abdominal muscles. Leaning forward she whispered against his ear, “But there are a few _thoughts_ I can share with you now.”

Teddy closed his eyes and shuddered, he didn’t think he could get any more turned on than he was right now, but Hermione was certainly testing that theory. He groaned, “That’s fine, I’m more than happy to follow your lead here.” He swallowed nervously. “To be honest, I was happy with just cuddling or something.”

Hermione smiled coyly at him. “Oh, I think I can probably go for a bit more than cuddling, if you’re game?”

“Oh, I’m fucking game for that,” Teddy growled, pouncing on Hermione, hungrily capturing her lips with his. Hermione let out a squeak in surprise at his sudden move, and Teddy paused slightly, pulling away in concern. “Too much?” he asked gingerly.

Hermione shook her head, “Merlin, no!” She pulled his head back down to kiss her again, wrapping her legs around his waist once again. Teddy’s hand fell back to her thighs, gripping them tightly as he pulled them tighter around himself. He felt Hermione’s hands slide his top up over his stomach, burning a trail along his skin, and in a bold move, he sat up and pulled it over his head. Hermione hummed appreciatively, trailing her fingers over the hairs on his chest, naked except for his ring worn on the necklace she gave him all those years ago. Her fingers toyed with the chain for a moment, and she looked up at him. “I can’t believe you kept my chain all this time” she wondered out loud. 

Teddy swallowed, nodding shyly. “You gave it to me.” 

A blush began to form over Hermione’s cheeks. “I never realised how much I meant to you.”

Teddy nodded silently, biting his tongue to hold back the words he didn’t trust to come out. Catching his strained expression, Hermione sat up and reached to run her hands through the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Come here,” she whispered, pulling him back down to kiss her. “I’m so lucky,” she whispered. Teddy couldn’t help but think just how lucky he was right now. 

Letting Hermione take the lead, Teddy melted into her kiss, his hands roaming over her sides as he boldly edged his fingers towards her breasts. He was met with a gasp as his hands reached their destination, grasping her breast firmly. Desperate for more, Teddy began to undo the small buttons that lined the front of Hermione’s dress. Feeling her stiffen underneath him, Teddy stopped abruptly, and opened his eyes to look into hers. 

“Is this not ok?” he asked nervously.

Hermione sighed. “No, it’s fine, it’s just… my body isn’t going to look like the type of girls you’re used to. I’m older, I fought a war, I’ve carried two babies and breastfed them both. Things aren’t going to look the same.” She bit her lip nervously, her eyes looking anywhere but his. Remembering back to Ron’s harsh criticism years ago, Teddy briefly wondered how much her ex-husband had affected her self-confidence. 

“I know, and I still think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said sincerely. He paused for a moment before continuing, “I don’t really have any experience for comparison anyway.” 

Hermione’s eyes flicked back to look at him. “I’ve only been with one man my whole life, so you’re probably doing better than me,” she said jokingly. 

Teddy blushed, the colour fading into the roots of his hair. 

Hermione paused, frowning at him in confusion. “Do… do you have any experience?”

Gulping anxiously, Teddy replied, “Erm, none at all actually.”

Hermione looked at him, shock covering her features. "None, really?"

Teddy moved away from her, suddenly feeling inadequate. He tugged his hands nervously through his now scarlet locks.

“Hey,” Hermione shuffled closer to him, taking hold of his hand and threading her fingers through his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s really not a bad thing. I just wasn’t expecting it. You’re a very good-looking man.” She stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Well after the whole disaster with Tori, I decided to avoid taking anything further with someone until I fell for them. Then of course I’ve been travelling, so relationships weren’t much of a priority. Especially when most species will only approach virgins.” Teddy blurted out his explanation.

Hermione smiled fondly at him. “That’s incredibly admirable of you Teddy. And I understand, I didn’t want to lose my virginity until I had the chance to meet the unicorns in the forbidden forest.”

Teddy chuckled. “Really? What’s the flock like? I never had chance to meet them at school. Their policies about health and safety are much stricter now.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Oh they’re lovely!” she exclaimed, “Hagrid said they’ve had some foals recently.”

Teddy pulled her forward for a fierce kiss. “Ok, that does sound fascinating and I’d love to hear about it later, but could we please wait until after I’ve fulfilled my life-long fantasy of having my hands down your knickers?”

Hermione chuckled at his enthusiasm. She began to kiss his neck, coaxing a groan from Teddy, and he turned to continue their earlier kissing. The conversation hadn’t dampened his desire for the curly haired woman beside him, and before he knew it he was running his hands back up over her breasts. Shakily he moved his hands over her buttons, waiting for Hermione’s nod of approval before his fingers nervously worked them open.

He could feel her body shake with nerves as she helped him peel the yellow cotton away from her body, leaving her in just her blue satin underwear. Placing gentle kisses across her collarbone, he tried to reassure her. Teddy swallowed loudly as he took in the sight of her, admiring her slender shoulders and the flare of her hips. Her breasts were as full as he imagined and Teddy’s breath hitched at the sight of her. Palming his erection through his jeans, he tried to ease the discomfort of it straining against the stiff material.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Hermione,” he groaned.

She blushed. “I know I’m not perfect, I’ve had children, and I have scars and stretch marks and things aren’t as perky as they used to be...” she stammered.

Teddy pulled her close against him, his one arm pressed tightly around her back as he trailed the fingers of his second hand softly over the contours of her neck, his lips following in their wake.

“You’re stunning,” he said, tracing his fingers over the scar across her neck left from Bellatrix’s knife. “Your scars just show how brave you are.” He traced his hand lower, stroking the silver stretch marks on her stomach. “These just show you’re a wonderful mother.” He took her hand and brought it against his erection. “And this shows how much I want you.”

Hermione giggled, and placed a kiss against his chest. Teddy felt a thrill of anticipation run through him as she began to unthread this belt through his buckle. He helped her eagerly remove his jeans, and watched with baited breath as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He sucked in a breath as she removed the item, dropping it to the floor. She winked at him, noticing his awestruck expression as he took in the sight of her. She kissed him hard, carding her hands through his moppy hair, and he brought his hands to grip tightly around her bum. Twisting the satin material of her knickers in his fingers, Teddy inched his hold higher under the final barrier.

Hermione paused her kisses to interrupt his wandering with a firm statement of “underwear stays on Mister.”

“Not a problem,” he replied huskily, before kissing her again. He moaned as Hermione grabbed his bum, pressing his erection against her core, her knickers damp with arousal. He reached up and grasped one of her breasts in his hand, brushing the hard nipple with his thumb, earning a breathless moan from his lover. Feeling emboldened by her response he dipped his head down to capture her other nipple in between his lips, flicking his tongue over it experimentally. Hermione moaned again, and squeezed her thighs tighter around his waist, pressing him harder into her.

“Fuck,” Teddy moaned, breaking off their kiss to press his forehead against hers. “I really need to stop,” he panted. He closed his eyes tightly, gripping the sheets tightly as he desperately tried to gain some control before he embarrassed himself. He felt soft kisses pepper against his cheeks, as Hermione brought his attention back to her.

“Don’t stop.”

Teddy shivered as her huskily spoken words hit his ear, crumbling his self control. “If I don’t stop I’m going to come, Hermione”

Hermione flashed him a seductive smile. “What if I want you to?” She gripped his hips, pressing him against her, causing him to thrust his straining erection against her sex. Teddy had never felt anything like this before, basking in the feel of her against him, and he couldn’t stop from thrusting against her once more. 

“Oh Godric,” Hermione moaned, her breath hot against his lips, “keep doing that.”

“What, this?” Teddy smirked, thrusting the hard line of his cock against her cloth covered clit. Hermione whimpered, arching her back underneath him. Teddy growled, continuing to rock against her. Hermione’s breathy moans filled his ears, spurring him on. The scent of her arousal filled the air, making him delirious with lust.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve thought about this?” he panted against her ear. Hermione gasped in response and he increased his pace. He could feel her wetness through his boxers now and he opened his eyes to look at her. Hermione lay beneath him, her face flushed with desire, her lips swollen from his kisses. The sight brought Teddy to edge and he shuddered.

“Hermione, I’m really close,” he moaned, “please tell me your there?”

“Nearly...” she whispered, keening beneath him. “Oh, Teddy...”

The sound of his name from her lips drove him over the edge and Teddy came with a shudder, moaning her name. Catching his breath, he looked down at her flushed face.

“Did you come love?” he asked, panicked.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s fine though,” she reassured him.

“Like hell it is,” Teddy said determinedly. Reaching down between their bodies, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her soaked knickers, pressing his fingers between her slick folds. Racking his memory for every trick Daphne and Draco had ever told him, he worked his fingers gently over her clit. Hermione moaned loudly at his teasing strokes, bucking her hips against his hand and clutching his forearms tightly as he edged her closer. Leaning his head down, he captured her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the tip.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I left my gorgeous lady hanging?” he murmured against Hermione’s breast as his fingers quickened.

“Yes, Teddy, don’t stop!” 

He could die happy from that sentence alone. In all the times he’d fantasised about this moment, it didn’t compare to the real sound of her moaning his name in ecstasy. He flicked his tongue over her nipple again, and continued his pace with his fingers. Hermione’s grip tightened on his forearms, and he was sure her nails would leave marks in the flesh of his arms. Not that he minded.

“So close,” she gasped desperately, prompting him to increase the pace of his fingers. “Oh Godric, Teddy!” Hermione moaned loudly, arching her back as her orgasm crashed over her. Teddy continued to work her through her orgasm, only stopping when Hermione clutched his hand tightly to still his movements. Withdrawing his fingers, he brought them to his mouth, grinning wolfishly before sucking them clean.

“Hmm, you taste amazing,” he teased.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. “You cad,” she laughed at him playfully.

“ _Your_ cad,” Teddy replied, smiling adoringly at her.

Hermione smiled back. “Yes, my cad.”

He sat up to reach for his jeans, fumbling for awhile before producing his wand. He waved it over them both, cleaning them up before settling back down next to Hermione. Hermione leant on her arm, staring at him, a content smile across her features.

“Your hair’s purple,” she mused, brushing her fingers through the moppy strands.

He chuckled. “Yerh, that happens when I get a bit amorous. I’m getting better at controlling it, but you kinda made me lose my mind a bit back there.”

“Hmm I think you made me lose mine too,” Hermione replied with a giggle. She snuggled closer into his arms and he curled them round her frame. Closing his eyes he smiled happily to himself, still reeling in disbelief at his luck. He heard Hermione breath a contented sigh, and he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

“At least you said the right name this time,” she quipped.

Teddy groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Not funny!”

“It is a tiny bit,” Hermione giggled. “At least I know why Tori didn’t speak to me for ages. I had no idea what I’d done!”

Teddy peeked at her through his fingers. “Merlin really? I’m so sorry Hermione!”

Hermione waved her hand. “It’s in the past. Let’s focus on now.”

Teddy moved his hands from his face to look at her properly. “Focusing on now is good,” he replied with a smile. “Especially since right now I’m here with you.” He stared at her, taking in the blissful look across her features. Cupping her face in his hands, he took his time tracing his fingers along her cheeks and jaw line, smiling adoringly at her. Hermione turned her head to pepper kisses along the palm of his hand, and his heart soared with joy.

“You don’t have anywhere you need to be, do you?” Hermione asked suddenly. 

Teddy shook his head. “No not at all.” 

“Would you like to stay the night?” Hermione asked gingerly, snuggling in closer to his chest. 

Teddy smiled. “I’d love to,” he replied, brushing a stray curl from her forehead. “Just let me owl Granny and let her know I haven’t got lost in the floo network or something.”

Hermione chuckled at this. “Of course. I’m stuck working on the Kelpie issue for another day at least, but you can stay for breakfast if you like. I’ll have it brought to the room.” At the mention of food Teddy’s stomach growled loudly, and he was suddenly very aware he had missed dinner. Offering Hermione a shy grin, he apologised. “Sorry, I was in too much of a rush to eat.”

Hermione kissed his cheek softly. “You rushed here for me?” she asked puzzled. 

Teddy blushed, turning to lay on his back. “I thought I was about to lose you before I even had chance to ask you out,” he confessed, awkwardly rubbing his hands over his hair. 

Hermione’s face softened and she slid closer to him, sitting astride his thighs on the bed. She cupped his face in her hands, and Teddy looked up to meet her gaze. “You weren’t going to lose me,” she sighed. “Though I did think I had already lost you to another woman.” She giggled. “I can’t believe I was jealous of myself!”

Teddy smirked. Leaning up to kiss her once more, he ran his hands up her sides, savouring the feel of her skin against his hands. Skimming her ribs, he felt Hermione wriggle on his lap, a tiny gasp of surprise escaping her lips. He grinned widely at this discovery. “Are you ticklish?” he asked teasingly. Hermione stiffened. “No,” she replied hastily. 

“I think you are,” Teddy said as he pounced, pinning her underneath him in one swift movement. His hands continued to tickle her ribs, emitting squeals of laughter from the witch. 

“Stop!” Hermione cried, between breathless laughter, as her own fingers searched his body for ticklish spots to gain her own revenge. Teddy flinched as she caught a sensitive spot on his stomach and she looked up, grinning widely at him. 

“No…” He began to beg, but his words were lost to laughter as Hermione tickled her fingers over his stomach again. Teddy gave up, letting himself enjoy the moment as the pair rolled around on the bed, tickling each other until his stomach let out another loud growl of hunger. Hermione stopped then, brushing the tears from her eyes. 

“Come on,” she stated firmly, “I’ll call room service. I think it’ll only be pizza and sandwiches now, but I’m sure I can get something for you to eat.” 

Teddy nodded in agreement as he caught his breath. “Thanks. I better owl Granny.”

Hermione nodded, and she turned to reach for the phone. He watched as she paused, turning back towards him to kiss him. Teddy couldn’t help but snake a hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss. With a breathy sigh, Hermione pulled away and turned back to the phone. Her eyes twinkling, she smiled at him, and simply stated, “I couldn’t help myself,” before beginning to dial.


	10. The Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what consequence it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things. I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time.
> 
> The Longest Time – Billy Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains brief discussions of infertility and adoption between Daphne and Hermione. 
> 
> Again a big big thank you as always to my Beta ElizColl, you are awesome. And to all you readers, thank you! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, there might be awhile before the next chapter is posted as well, as unfortunately I’m drugged up to my eyeballs with painkillers and too doppy to focus on writing at the moment!

Monday was her least favourite day of the week, Hermione decided as she idly tapped her quill against her bottom lip. Saturday had definitely been her favourite, waking up with Teddy’s arms wrapped around her, his breath against her curls. Thanks to Rodger bumping into him trying to sneak out the hotel after breakfast and mistakenly thinking he had been sent to help, poor Teddy had been dragged into helping them with the Kelpies. Thankfully Rodger was blissfully unaware of the real reason he was there, and Teddy’s presence had actually helped them with the Kelpies, ending their assignment nice and promptly. Hermione was very grateful that this prompt end to the problem had led to her seeing her children before their return to Hogwarts – the last she would see them until the half term. 

Glancing back to the weekend’s report, she sipped the cold remains of her coffee, and eyed the clock disparagingly. She had missed lunch again. Rubbing her temples, she groaned, debating whether it was acceptable to ask her assistant to fetch her a salad or something so she could finish this report before five. Briefly, the notion of inviting Teddy over if she finished early enough popped into her head. She shook her head, scolding herself. No, she was being far too clingy by asking him to see her so soon, it wouldn’t do to smother him already. 

Hermione jumped as her office door suddenly swung open to reveal an elegantly dressed Daphne holding a brown “Marks and Spencer” bag. Hermione smiled to see her friend, despite her heart still racing at the shock. “Daph, how did you get in?” she gasped. 

Daphne shrugged, “Felicity of course.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Her beloved assistant Felicity was notoriously bad for letting herself be sweet talked into letting any of her friends into her office, no matter how hard Hermione was working. Usually they came with food and intentions to drag her away from her workload, but sweet Salazar, a warning would be nice once in awhile. But then she couldn’t expect perfection from a woman who had chosen to marry Cormac McClaggen. 

“I figured you would have missed lunch yet again, so I brought you food,” Daphne explained, pulling a boxed pasta salad out of the bag and placing it on the desk in front of Hermione. Hermione watched as Daphne pulled up another chair to sit opposite her, and got out her own salad. Daphne shuffled the chair closer, getting herself comfortable before looking up to stare in awe at Hermione. 

“What?” Hermione asked, anxiously smoothing her hair with her fingers. 

“Oh my Godric Gryffindor!” Daphne exclaimed. 

“What?” Hermione urged a second time, confused. 

“You got laid!” Daphne stated bluntly. 

“What!” Hermione cried in shock. _How did she do that?_ she wondered. “I haven’t gotten laid!” Hermione hissed in response. 

Daphne eyed her suspiciously. “You got something,” she stated firmly. 

Hermione stabbed at her salad with her fork in frustration, trying to avoid Daphne’s eyes. Sneaking a look at her friend, she despaired at the knowing smirk across Daphne’s face.

Hermione sighed loudly. “Ok, yes fine, I had a… dalliance this weekend.” She paused, not knowing how else to describe what she had with Teddy to Daphne. 

Daphne let out a high pitch squeal, making Hermione wince. “Finally!” she said, pointing her fork at Hermione. “You’ve needed something delicious between your legs for years!”

Hermione let out a choking noise at that comment, blushing at Daphne’s crude wording. “You know this is why Molly is scared of you being around the children,” she accused her friend. 

Daphne waved her hand flippantly. “And that’s why Charlie wanted to marry me. How much I terrify his mother is the main reason he and Luca love me so.” 

Hermione chuckled at that. “How are those two?” 

“Well. Off on a romantic break to ‘reconnect’ at the moment, whatever that means.” Daphne scoffed, her face showing a hint of a smile at the thought of the two men in her life. Hermione felt a rush of delight knowing that even over three years later, Daphne and Charlie were still happy in their arrangement. The pair had clicked wonderfully, and Daphne and Luca had managed to hit it off too. It wasn’t a lie when Charlie declared his wife as “the woman of his dreams.” Molly didn’t need to know he had a man of his dreams too. 

Daphne had fell uncharacteristically silent, her face a stony mask as she ate quietly. “Do you think I would be a decent enough mother?” she suddenly asked, surprising Hermione. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, confused at her friend’s question. 

Daphne put her fork down. “Luca and Charlie are thinking about children….” she paused, frowning. “I think I want one too.”

Hermione gaped, shocked at Daphne’s confession. “I think you would be a fantastic mother, Daph,” she admitted, reaching to take hold of her friend’s hand. “But what about your family’s curse?”

Daphne shook her head. “We would adopt. Charlie knows I wouldn’t dare carry a child, and he doesn’t care about blood and heritage and all that bollocks. We just want a child. The three of us want a family.” 

“How would that work, with the three of you?” Hermione asked.

Daphne smiled. “Oh we have it all planned out accordingly. Charlie’s planning to move back to England, he’s applying for permission to use our grounds as a nursery for the babies – you’ll likely get that through any day now – and travel back and forth to Romania via our floo. I think Luca wants to stay at the Reserve, but I suppose with the floo he’ll be able to come back and forth as much as he likes. Percy’s granted him permission to now.” She paused, letting out a chuckle. “He asked Charlie if he thought _I_ was having an affair with Luca. He’s starting to suspect that he’s more than just Charlie’s business partner.” 

Hermione snorted. Percy was still a pompous twit even after all this time, but he knew when to keep a secret for his siblings. “I think it’s wonderful,” she told Daphne sincerely. “Molly will be beside herself with the thought of more grandchildren.”

Daphne laughed. “Oh I know!” She paused for a moment, a serious look on her face. “We’ve found a little boy… he’s perfect.” She whispered so quietly Hermione barely heard her. 

“Really? Oh Daph that’s brilliant!” Hermione gushed. Catching Daphne’s expression, her face dropped to a frown. “I’m sensing a but?”

“Well, there’s not exactly an abundance of orphans in the Wizarding world at the moment…” Daphne began. “He’s a Muggle.” 

Hermione frowned. “Would that matter?”

Daphne shrugged. “I don’t know? How will he manage in a magical world? Surrounded by spells and creatures he can’t do or experience? What if he hates us for being able to do things he can’t?”

Hermione squeezed her friend’s hand reassuringly. “Daphne, as long as he’s got love, it really doesn’t matter. My parents never resented my abilities; they were awestruck by what I could show them, and loved what they could experience. Any child you bring into this world is going to love what you can show him. Squibs manage to thrive in this world, why wouldn’t a Muggle? You could enroll him in Arabella Figg’s School for Squibs and he’ll manage. Bring him to the Burrow for Christmas and he’ll never want to leave.”

Daphne laughed. “You’re right.” She wiped a stray tear from her eyes, before straightening herself, placing her Slytherin face back on. “Thank you Hermione.”

Before Hermione could speak again they were interrupted by the fluttering of an interdepartmental memo soaring through the window, circling the pair and dropping itself into Hermione’s lunch. Picking up the mayonnaise-covered aeroplane, Hermione opened it to see who needed her now. To her surprise, Teddy’s cursive scrawl appeared on the parchment. 

_I miss your kisses already. Can I see you tonight? - T_

Hermione couldn’t help the smile forming along her lips, and Daphne noticed her change in demeanour. 

“Oh, I have to see this,” she exclaimed, snatching the parchment from Hermione’s hands. Scanning the words quickly, Daphne arched her eyebrow at Hermione. “Oh, do tell me, who is T?”

Hermione blushed, trying to snatch the note back, failing as Daphne dodged her. “No one.”

“Don’t you lie to me Ms. Granger. Tell. Me. Everything.” Daphne demanded, emphasising the last three words with a pointed finger. 

Hermione sighed. “It’s still very new,” she began, hesitant to give too much information away. “And it’s a bit of an… unorthodox situation.”

Crossing her arms, Daphne turned to give Hermione her full attention. “Please continue,” she prompted. “Don’t spare any of the juicy details.”

Hermione rubbed her temples, groaning to herself as she braced herself for the worst. “He’s… a bit younger than me.”

Daphne raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

“Oh alright, he’s considerably younger than me.” She paused before adding panicked, “I mean, he’s well into his adulthood, but there’s a generational difference.”

Daphne smirked. “Oh Hermione, I didn’t know you had it in you. Who is it? Do I know him?”

Hermione blanched. “No!” She blurted. “No, you don’t. We’re still keeping it quiet at the moment, in case it’s not serious; we don’t want to cause problems with the kids for nothing.”

Daphne stared at her. “You’re lying.” 

“What, no!” Hermione stammered, panicked. 

Daphne remarked, “Seriously, you are a terrible liar. If you’re planning to keep this secret you need to work on your poker face, else the world and his cat will know by next Tuesday. Clearly I know him, else you would tell me. You tell me everything.” Daphne looked slightly hurt at this, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt.

“I…” she paused, debating whether to tell Daphne. Would Daphne judge her for being with Teddy? 

Daphne ignored her, tapping her bottom lip as she pondered out loud. “So clearly it’s someone I know. Someone a generation apart from us. But over eighteen. Not that many options really that I know that aren’t female. T… T… T, who could possibly be T….” Daphne froze, her lips twitching upwards in delight as she stared at Hermione. “No…”

Hermione felt sick, damn these Slytherins and their clever minds. Any of her Gryffindor friends would never have guessed it. 

“You sly thing Hermione,” Daphne grinned, looking like all her Christmas had come at once. “You’re seeing Teddy fucking Lupin aren’t you.”

Hermione grimaced, and hung her head, waiting for the harsh onslaught. “Yes” 

Daphne let out an uncharacteristic squeal. “Yes! Finally! That man has been eye-fucking you for years!”

Hermione snapped her head up to look at her friend. Perplexed she blurted. “You… what? Aren’t you mad?”

“Whatever for?” Daphne asked surprised, reaching over to help herself to some of Hermione’s pasta. “I’m rather relieved you’re finally getting some. Teddy is rather delectable for a man.”

Hermione blushed, continuing to pick at her food. “You don’t care I’m seeing someone who is my friend’s godson? My old friend’s son?” 

Daphne shrugged. “He’s not my son, why would I care?”

Hermione snorted. Daphne could be refreshingly blunt sometimes. “You don’t think it’s wrong?” 

Daphne looked at her with a frown. “No, you’re both consenting, single adults. Why would I think it was wrong? Do _you_ think it’s wrong?”

Hermione paused, worrying her lip as she thought. “It doesn’t feel wrong. If fact it feels right on so many levels. I’m just concerned about what people will think. Or what they might say.”

“Hermione,” Daphne leant forward, and stared hard at her. “You faced the Dark Lord and won. You survived Bellatrix Lestrange’s torture and broke out of the depths of Gringotts on the back of a dragon. Why the fuck should you care what people may _say_? Merlin, most of the Wizarding world owe their entire existence to you; you owe them nothing.” Daphne crossed her arms and sat back in her stiff office chair. “I’m glad you’ve finally found someone who will treat you like the Gryffindor Princess they keep saying you are and give you everything that ginger-coated rock of an ex-husband never could.” 

Hermione smiled at Daphne’s sentiment. “You really think Teddy could be the one to do that?” she asked curiously as Daphne passed her back Teddy’s note. Taking out her quill, she quickly wrote a response.

_Mine at 6?_

Daphne replied with a firm nod. “If you let him, I bet he would give you everything.” 

Tapping her fingers thoughtfully, Hermione pondered Daphne’s words. Could Teddy really be the man of her dreams? It was a nice thought. He was sweet, and tentative, and made her laugh. But she was getting older now, and had teenagers to care for. She was past wanting flings; she wanted someone to grow old with. Teddy was still young; he must want someone his own age to do those things with. What if he wanted children? She had been unable to conceive naturally in her twenties; Merlin, she and Ronald had struggled enough even with his Weasley genetics and cauldron loads of fertility potions. At forty she was never going to be able to provide Teddy with a family of his own. A heavy lump stuck in her throat at this and she paused the strumming of her fingers. Although she had accepted it now, her heart still ached at her inability to have more children. If Teddy wanted a family, this was surely going to cause an issue down the road, no matter how he felt about her. Sure he may have fantasied about being with her for years, but the realities of their relationship in the future was going to bring that fantasy crashing to its knees. She swallowed back her fears; no matter how long this lasted, she wanted to enjoy whatever Teddy could offer her before he gave up on her.

Daphne eyed her suspiciously. “Stop overthinking things Hermione, for Merlin’s sake. You have a gorgeous young man at your disposal, enjoy it!”

Hermione chewed her lip. “I’m not…”

Daphne scoffed. “I know you Hermione, of course you are. Don’t.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a smile spread across her face at her friend. “So…” She began, swiftly changing the subject, “You said you found a little boy?”

Daphne’s expression softened, and she smiled. “Yes. He’s just turned two, and oh Hermione, he has the sweetest strawberry blonde curls, it’s like he really could have been mine and Charlie’s. And the way he smiled at us, I think my heart will break if I don’t get to be his mother.”

Hermione smiled at her friend, listening intently as she talked about her potential child. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Hermione was busy cutting tomatoes when she heard the floo announcing Teddy’s arrival. Smiling to herself, she brushed her hands on her apron and turned to greet him. Ducking her head round the doorway, she caught sight of her lover standing in her living room, brushing soot from his moppy hair. He had removed his robes and tie, but was still dressed in the charcoal dress trousers and fitted white shirt from work. The top two buttons now undone, showing a peek of chest hair that made Hermione bite her lip in desire. Catching sight of her, he offered a cheeky smile and produced a bouquet of Sweet Alyssum and violas, in various shades of purple and lilac. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat at the sweet gesture. 

Hermione took hold of the flowers, breathing in the sweet fragrance of the alyssum blossoms. “Thank you Teddy, they’re beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he smiled, sweeping her curls behind her ear. Hermione couldn’t help but produce a girlish giggle as she swooned at his comment. “That was terribly cheesy of you Teddy.”

Teddy chuckled, “I know, but I couldn’t resist.” His eyes flashed serious for a moment and he added, “It’s true though.”

Hermione reached on tiptoes to press a soft kiss on his lips, gasping slightly as he deepened it, sliding a hand round her back and down to teasingly grasp her bum. Her hands ran down the hard planes of his chest, stopping teasingly close to his belt buckle, an action which coaxed a small growl from Teddy against her lips. Hermione let out an involuntary squeak as Teddy pressed her against the wall, his grip tightening on the curves of her thighs as he pressed his erection against her. 

She pulled away, and tapped his nose softly. “Stop it.” She pressed one more kiss on his lips. “I’m going to go put these in water.” She headed back to the kitchen, Teddy trailing after her. “I’m just making some spaghetti, would you like to join me in the kitchen?” she called behind her shoulder to him as she reached on tiptoes to get a vase for the flowers. 

She jumped as she felt Teddy’s hard chest press against her back, and he reached above her to get the vase, which was just out of her grasp. “Need any help, Hermione?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck as he placed the vase down in front of her. “Here you go love.”

“Thank you,” she replied, her pulse quickening at the feel of him against her, the ghost of his kiss on her neck. She sighed, leaning into him as she felt his hands slide down her waist to the curve of her thighs through the fitted grey pencil skirt she was wearing. Trying to complete her task, Hermione attempted to ignore his wandering hands, but found herself sighing at the feel of his fingers trailing down her legs. 

“Teddy,” she gasped, placing the flowers down next to the sink, “I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

Teddy kissed along her neck, stopping to suck gently on her pulse point. “Good, because I can’t concentrate when I do this either.” Rolling her eyes, she could almost feel his lips smirking against her skin. She leant back into his chest, allowing herself to enjoy his need for her. It had been so long since a man had wanted her this way, and she couldn’t help herself from swooning with desire at his caresses. Teddy’s fingers inched her skirt slowly upwards, and he groaned hotly against her neck as he pressed his growing erection against the small of her back.

“I bloody love it when you wear these skirts,” he mumbled against her. Hermione clutched her thighs together as she pulsed with want. 

“I always wear pencil skirts to work under my robes,” she gasped as he sucked her neck again. 

“I know,” he grinned widely as she turned her head to look at him, “It’s bloody brilliant.”

Hermione couldn’t help chuckling at him, turning around to place a kiss on his lips. She couldn’t hold back a moan as Teddy deepened the kiss, slipping his hands around her waist as he did so. 

“I’ve missed you,” he confessed, barely a whisper against her lips. He seemed unsure of himself in his words, as if he didn’t expect her to feel the same. 

Hermione knew it seemed illogically fast how quickly her feelings for Teddy had snuck up on her, but everything seemed just so right. She had spent years building up tension with Ron, and then the passion seemed to have faded away in half the time it took to build. But this, what was happening with Teddy was inexplicably different in so many ways, and it had been so long since anyone had created these feelings within her. 

“I missed you too,” she returned his sentiment, watching his eyes light up at her words. She brushed her hand over his jaw, revelling in the gentle scratch of his stubble against her skin, and emitted a sigh as his lips skimmed a kiss over her palm. Merlin she hoped she could get to keep him for as long as possible. 

“Can I take you out again this Friday, for date number two?” Teddy asked, his voice gravelly with lust as he continued to pepper kisses down her neck, his hands snaking up her waist to brush her breasts. 

“Date number two?” Hermione gasped questioningly as Teddy swept a thumb over her nipple, making her lose all sense of anything other than his touch. 

“Well, number two if we count your birthday as our first date. Do we count that?” Teddy said, the words rushing out in a ramble as Hermione slipped a hand underneath his shirt, running her hands over the bare skin of his back. 

Hermione looked up at his eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, and she watched curiously as he buried his head in her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent. 

“Sorry, I still can’t believe how much you want me some times,” Teddy confessed against her neck. “But when I can smell you like this, Merlin it’s hard not to shag you against the nearest surface.”

Hermione chuckled. “Should I get used to this being a common occurrence, you sniffing me?” 

Teddy laughed, his face looking nervous. “No, no, I’ll stop it.”

Hermione kissed him. “Don’t, it’s rather endearing.”

Teddy shook his head. “I really don’t want you to find me endearing.”

“Oh I find you much more than endearing,” Hermione quipped, running her hands over his abs, feeling him shudder under the feel of her fingers over his bare skin. “So much more.”

Teddy closed his eyes, groaning as Hermione trailed kisses over his clavicle. “Er, so Friday?” He breathed deeply, his hands skimming her waist. 

“Sorry, yes, Friday is good for me.” Hermione smiled up at him, taking in his easy smile and bright eyes. “And I think we can definitely count my birthday as our first date.”

Teddy nodded, and tipped his head to kiss her curls affectionately. “Can I pick you up around six?”

“Sure,” Hermione replied, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Are you going to tell me what you have planned, or is it a surprise?”

“A surprise,” Teddy answered with a grin, “though wear something Muggle.”

Hermione nodded against his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne. She took in the feel of his chest raising with each breath, and the firm hold of his large hands spanning her lower back. Teddy pressed another kiss to her crown, and she sighed, content in just being with him. Her whole body felt alive in his arms, a mix of the excitement of the new relationship and something more. She had never been one for romance, always treating the idea of love and relationships with calculated logic. After all, logic and foreplanning didn’t lead to heartbreak, and after everything that had happened in the war she didn’t need any more heartbreak from Ron. He had been safe, comforting, and lovable. This with Teddy was different, setting alight a spark she never thought she could have. 

“So what are we cooking then?” Teddy asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as he broke away from her, kissing her hand and playfully swatting her bum as she moved back to chopping tomatoes. She shook her head as he stole a tomato, popping it in his mouth with a cheeky grin. 

“Well unless your cooking skills have drastically improved in the last few years, _we_ aren’t cooking anything. I however, am making spaghetti bolognaise,” Hermione told him sternly as she finished her tomatoes, and moved onto onions. 

Teddy chuckled, “I was never that bad Hermione.” Hermione turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow pointedly. “Alright fine, that was that one incident with the cake, but that was mostly James’ fault and you know it.” 

“The mixture dissolved the bowl,” Hermione deadpanned.

“That bit was Harry’s fault!” Teddy declared with a laugh, and Hermione couldn’t help but join him, until Teddy suddenly stepped forward and crashed his lips against hers, leaving her breathless. 

“What was that for?” she gasped, her pulse still pounding from the breathtaking kiss. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I just… I can’t explain it.” Teddy ran a hand through his hair, the roots showing the starting of purple bleeding through. “I just needed to kiss you.” 

Hermione smiled at him. She knew what he meant; despite the newness of their relationship, everything just felt so right and she was finding it hard to keep her hands to herself. It had been so long since she had felt anything like this. 

“So what can I do to help?” he asked, eyeing the ingredients next to her. 

“You could put the pasta on, then maybe start the mince?” she replied, indicating to the packets next to her. 

“No problem, are the pans still in the far cupboard?” Teddy asked, gesturing towards the cupboard in question. 

Hermione nodded, watching Teddy put the pan of pasta to boil as she finished the vegetables. She couldn't help but enjoy the domesticity of preparing dinner together, basking in the joy of Teddy’s jovial presence. 

  
  



	11. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are.
> 
> Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone for such a long wait, I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> As always I don’t own any of this, it’s all JKR’s! 
> 
> Thank you always to my fanfic beta ElizColl for all your help!
> 
> And lastly thank you to all you guys for commenting and kudosing!

Brushing his hands nervously down the legs of his jeans, Teddy collected his nerves, ready for his date with Hermione. Last time, Hermione hadn’t even been aware she was on a real date; he wasn’t sure if that was a sign of his inability to be romantic or just the situation at the time. He hoped it was the latter. Teddy stared at the fireplace, breathing out a sigh as he steadied his nerves, sincerely hoping he was able to romance Hermione the way she deserved. After spending so long hopelessly in love with the witch, he resolved himself to spend the rest of his life, or as long as she was willing to give him, sweeping her off her feet.

With a quick check of his watch, Teddy noticed it was almost six o’clock. Taking a handful of floo powder, he readied himself to floo over to Hermione’s home. Teddy startled as a cough sounded behind him. He turned around at the sudden noise, despairing as a dusting of the green powder trailed behind him with the sharp movement. He swallowed nervously as he came face to face with the imposing figure of his grandmother. He had forgotten that he had yet to inform her he was going on a date.

“Hi Granny,” he greeted her with a sheepish smile.

Andromeda raised a scrutinising eyebrow, taking in the sight of his ripped jeans and dragonhide boots, paired with a black pea coat.

“And where do you think you’re going dressed like that young man?” Andromeda chastised, scowling at the stylised tears in his jeans.

Teddy sighed.“The Muggle world. It’s okay Granny; this is the fashion nowadays, just ask Tori or James.”

“Hmm,” Andromeda tutted disbelievingly.

Teddy chuckled. “Hey, I’ve seen what you and Grandfather wore when you went on dates in the Muggle world. I know it was the sixties, but still Granny, tie-dye?”

“Oh, so you are going on a date then?” Andromeda asked with feigned innocence, latching onto the one word he had slipped out far too easily.

_ Bugger it,  _ Teddy thought, grimacing at his grandmother’s sharp mind.

“Errr, maybe?” Teddy rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, while he inwardly kicked himself for his ill-timed turn of phrase.

Andromeda smiled warmly at him. “I hope it goes well then, Sweetheart. Is it the same woman from Aberdovey?” she asked.

Feeling his cheeks warm with a blush, Teddy nodded. “Yes, it is.”

A twinkle shone in Andromeda’s eyes, and she clapped her hands together, enthusiastically replying, “Oh that is wonderful. You best work some of that infamous Black charm on her, then.” She winked mischievously at him.

Teddy hung his face in his hands and groaned. “Granny, please, I’m nothing like Sirius or Draco; I have no Black charm.”

Andromeda smirked. “Of course you don’t,” she teased, smoothing his tousled hair with her hands, attempting to neaten the turquoise strands. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and added softly, “I do hope you let me meet her soon.”

Andromeda’s words made Teddy pale as he fished for a reasonable excuse not to introduce her to his new girlfriend. Guilt coursed through him when he realised he wouldn’t be able to tell her the truth. His eyes darted around, searching for a suitable lie, before suddenly catching sight of the wall clock and seeing he was now running late.

“Sorry Granny, I need to go, else I’ll be late,” he blurted, with some urgency to his tone. He leant forward to accept Andromeda’s kiss on his cheek before he left. 

Andromeda smiled as she wiped the lipstick off his cheek. “Goodbye, Sweetheart.”

“Goodbye, Granny,” Teddy called over his shoulder as he threw the powder into the fireplace. He desperately hoped she didn’t hear the address he whispered as he stepped into the floo system.

Teddy arrived in Hermione's living room to see her waiting for him. His words stuck in his throat as he caught sight of her. She was dressed in a fitted black turtleneck jumper dress that clung to her curves, matched with a pair of knee-high boots. His eyes were drawn to the shape of her thighs below the hem. Merlin, she was beautiful in ways he couldn’t even begin to describe.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a nervous smile, as he snuck in an appreciative glance at her bum in the fitted dress.

“Hey you,” Hermione responded, timidly chewing her bottom lip. Teddy sensed she was just as nervous about their date as he was. Stepping forward and taking the petite witch into his embrace, he drew his arms around her waist in comfort. Capturing her jaw in his fingers, Teddy kissed her softly, teasing her full lips with his tongue. His desire spiked as Hermione sighed against his lips, and he deepened the kiss.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered huskily when they broke apart.

Hermione blushed. “Thank you Teddy, you look rather handsome yourself.”

Teddy smirked at her, and offered her his arm. A tingle of happiness ran through him to know she thought him handsome. “Shall we?”

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked inquisitively.

Brandishing a pair of tickets from his coat pocket, Teddy grinned widely. “Keilder Observatory.”

Hermione’s face brightened with a wide smile as she took hold of his arm. “Really? Oh that will be fascinating. I wonder how the stars will be aligned tonight.”

Teddy grinned as he apparated them away. He couldn’t get enough of her enthusiasm for learning new things. It had been one of the many things that drew him to her as a teen. None of his peers understood his passion for education—his appreciation for the right for him and others to learn and grow, which his parents had died for. Only Hermione had seemed to understand his love of learning, indulging him by teaching him everything he wanted to know, and he had loved her for it.

They landed with a crunch on a blanket of crisp leaves in the wooded area surrounding his chosen destination. Teddy watched as Hermione looked around, taking in the sight of the woodland.

“I thought it would be a nice walk to the observatory,” Teddy explained. “You don’t mind do you?”

Hermione shook her head with a smile. “Of course not, I love walks.”

Teddy couldn’t help but smile back at the witch in front of him as her face lit up. He reached out his arm, offering her his hand. He felt joy rush through him as she took it. It seemed such a simple gesture, but being able to hold hands with Hermione after all this time meant everything to him. Even if they still had to hide their budding relationship from the Wizarding world, at least he had this. Teddy looked forward to the day he could show Hermione off to the whole world, Muggle and Wizarding alike, without repercussions. A gentle squeeze to his hand brought Teddy’s attention back to the witch in question, and he looked down at her with a warm smile.

“A sickle for your thoughts?” Hermione asked him. 

Teddy chuckled, and brought her hand to his lips to press a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “Just thinking about how lucky I am,” he answered.

A blush spread across Hermione’s cheeks and she bit her lip shyly. “You are far too sweet for your own good,” she retorted playfully.

“Not all the time,” Teddy replied with a cheeky wink. He lowered his head to look her in the eye. “Sometimes I can be very naughty.”

Hermione stopped walking at that comment, and her blush deepened. Teddy smirked. “Teddy you are incorrigible!” Hermione tutted in jest.

“I aim to please,” Teddy joked.

Hermione clasped the front of his coat, and pulled him close to press a kiss on his lips. “Hufflepuff,” she whispered teasingly against his lips. 

Teddy let out a chuckle before deepening the kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist, holding her as close to him as possible. He groaned when she nibbled his lip, and he slid his hands lower in response. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing Hermione; the feel of her lips against his was intoxicating, and he could spend hours doing just this. Teddy revelled in their kiss, taking time to memorise every gasp and sigh he coaxed from her. Savouring the taste of her lips and the softness of her curls between his fingers, it took him far too long to remember where they were and what he had planned. Reluctantly, he broke it off, and took hold of Hermione’s hand once more.

“Come on,” he told her, eagerly tugging her towards the observatory, “else we’ll be late.” He felt another smile cover his features as Hermione laughed sweetly at his words and followed him.

By the time they reached the observatory they were verging on the late side, but one look at Hermione’s rosy cheeks, flushed with excitement and exertion from their rushed walk, and Teddy thought it was worth it. They hurried to the observation deck, and in his hurry, Teddy missed the last step and stumbled, bringing them both crashing to the floor. Blushing, Teddy looked up at Hermione, ready to apologise, but he was stopped short by her laughter at their clumsy entrance. Teddy couldn’t help but join her. The pair could barely contain their giggles as the lecturer frowned at them over owlish spectacles, reminding them both slightly of Professor Trelawney.

They moved towards one of the free telescopes, trying to contain their mirth lest they annoyed the lecturer further. Teddy watched Hermione, mesmerised, as she followed the lecturer’s step by step instructions to locate Vega, the featured constellation of the night. She was beautiful, coming to life as she drank in the new knowledge, her brilliant mind completely focused on the task at hand.

“Found her!” blurted Hermione excitedly as she located the constellation, drawing Teddy’s attention back to the present. “I’ve never actually studied Vega before,” she added, looking intently through their telescope.

“I’m quite familiar with her,” Teddy chuckled nonchalantly, “mainly due to her neighbour.”

Turning away from the telescope, Hermione looked up at him. “Her neighbour?” she asked quizzically.

“Yeah,” Teddy grinned. “Her neighbour was the very first constellation I learnt. May I?” He gestured to the telescope, and she backed away, allowing him room to look through it.

“If I just adjust this fourteen degrees to the lower right, you’ll find his nose,” Teddy began to explain as he searched through the lens purposefully, adjusting it as he went. “He always looks up at her. I was told he’s watching her in awe; I always thought it was with love.”

He grinned at Hermione and she laughed. “You’re such a romantic,” she teased fondly, and he stuck his tongue out at her, before pressing a kiss on her lips.

“Of course,” he stated. “Here look.” Teddy pointed at the telescope, eager for Hermione to look through. He watched as she leant down, full of intrigue as she looked to see the constellation he had found. 

Hermione’s lips parted slightly with a soft “Oh” as realisation dawned. “Draco,” she said fondly, looking up at him.

“Yep,” Teddy nodded, grinning widely.

“The first constellation you learnt was Draco?” Hermione asked, a tinge of surprise in her voice.

Teddy chuckled. “Of course. Would you expect anything else, considering it was my teacher’s namesake?”

Hermione laughed. “Draco taught you Astronomy?”

Smiling fondly as he thought back to his childhood, Teddy nodded in reply. “Yes. He wasn’t sure exactly how to bond with me, you know? How is a grown man supposed to connect with a toddler? So he turned to the one thing we had in common: our Black family heritage. He started with the important ones—Draco, Andromeda, Sirius, and Regulus—then went from there. I even helped him name Scorpius.”

Hermione’s face lit up with delight, and a soft laugh broke free from her lips, coaxing a warm smile from him. “That’s so sweet,” she said brightly. “I’m glad to know you two had something that was just for you both. I know he was a tad put out that Harry got to teach you how to fly.”

Teddy let out a loud snort, which earned them a harsh shushing from a nearby couple. Covering his laughter with a cough, he stilled himself before replying. “Yes, he was rather pissed off that Uncle Harry had so called “tainted me” with his bad habits, and he spent ages re-teaching me the “proper” way.”

Hermione erupted with laughter at his comment; her giggles sparked something inside him, and he joined her laughter. Despite their best efforts to be quiet, they earned a disapproving stare from the Trelawney look-alike. Hermione bit her lip, a hint of a smile creeping up the corners of her mouth as she tried to tamper her mirth.

Trying to hold back his chuckles, Teddy let out a choking sound, which set Hermione off again. 

The lecturer cleared her throat and glared at them again. “Do you mind?” she asked in a firm tone.

Teddy sniggered, struggling to hold back his laughter, even as Hermione swatted him gently on his arm.

“You get me into just as much trouble as Harry and Ron did. I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one,” she admonished playfully.

Teddy held his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m half Marauder, you shouldn’t expect too much,” he jested. Eyeing the lecturer’s stern gaze, he took hold of Hermione’s hand. Entwining his fingers with hers, he led her out of the viewing room. “Shall we go to the cafe? Apparently, it’s got the best hot chocolate in England.”

With a smile, Hermione followed, squeezing his hand happily. His heart warmed at the gesture, and he couldn’t help but bring her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles once more. 

Hermione let out a small sigh at the feel of his lips on her skin, and he felt a pulse of heat flow through him at her noise. He loved the way she sighed like that, just like she did back in the hotel room in Aberdovey.

“Yes. Let's go,” Hermione confirmed, before adding, “I’m sure it can’t be the  _ best  _ in England. After all, they do have to top Molly’s to be able to make that statement.”

“We best go see how it measures up then,” Teddy quipped with a smirk.

  
  


\------------------------------------

  
  


The cafe was small and practical, selling only hot drinks and space themed treats. Teddy left Hermione at a table as he bought two decadent looking hot chocolates, piled high with thick whipped cream, and a sharing bag of chocolate “Milky-Way” stars that tempted him with their novelty. Of course, inheriting his father’s sweet tooth was enough to tempt him, but seeing the whimsical chocolate stars with smiley faces sold him on the treat. Setting the drinks down in front of Hermione, he brandished his prize of chocolate stars.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, before noticing the chocolate. “Oh goodness, I remember these from my childhood!”

“Really?” Teddy took out one of the Muggle chocolates and eyed it before popping it in his mouth. “I’ve never seen them before; I thought they looked fun.” He offered her the bag and watched as she took a couple.

“Look, they have different characters.” She showed him the stars in her outstretched hand.

Teddy eyed the stars, before looking up at Hermione with a cheeky glint in his eye. “So they do,” he said, and leant forward, taking the chocolates from her palm with his mouth, a triumphant look on his face as he munched on the chocolates.

“Teddy!” Hermione cried with a laugh, and Teddy couldn’t help but grin cheekily. Before he knew it though, Hermione caught him by surprise, scooping a finger full of whipped cream from her drink and dolloping it on his nose. 

Teddy watched Hermione in stunned silence for a moment as she laughed with a playful gleam in her eyes, and Teddy was almost floored by the surge of love he felt for her. With a cheeky smirk he took a scoop of cream from his own drink and reached forward to swipe it across her face in retaliation.

To his surprise, Hermione caught his hand before he could reach her cheek, and she brought his extended finger towards her mouth. He watched, mesmerised, as she took his cream covered finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as she did so. 

Teddy swallowed nervously, his eyes never leaving her lips wrapped around his finger, and for the briefest of moments he imagined what they would feel like around his cock. A surge of want ran through him, and he clenched his jaw as he held back a moan at the feel of her soft tongue licking his finger; he had no idea such a simple action could be so arousing.

“Good Godric, Hermione, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he asked huskily as he ran his free hand along her cheek.

Hermione popped his finger out of her mouth and looked up at him through hooded eyes. “I hope, maybe, it’s the same as what you’re doing to me.”

Teddy groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. He breathed in, catching the scent of her arousal, and his eyes snapped to hers. The intense look she gave him caught him off guard; his desire spiked, and his need for her rushed through his veins.

“Home, now,” he growled low against her ear, causing the witch to shiver against him.

“Yes, home,” Hermione gasped, her teeth drawing over her full lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

Without wasting another moment, Teddy took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the back corridor exit. He couldn’t tell who moved first, but before he knew it, their lips crashed together desperately, and he had her pressed against the cold wall. He groaned against her soft lips as he felt her hands card through his hair, tugging it at the roots. Lifting her legs up, he wrapped them around his waist as he pressed himself against her, letting her feel every inch of his hardness against the heated junction between her thighs.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispered huskily against her neck, feeling her pulse underneath his lips. She let out a moan as he kissed it softly, a sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

“You have no idea what you do to me either,” she replied breathlessly.

He inhaled, catching the scent of her arousal, and flashed her a feral grin. “Oh, I have some idea.” He had no clue where this surge of confidence had come from—he had no clue what he was doing, really—but it seemed to have the desired effect: Hermione cried out, her legs gripping his hips tighter, pushing her core harder against him. 

Hermione caught his jaw and pulled him back into a searing kiss. Teddy brushed his lips over the soft skin below her ear, drawing a whimper from Hermione that made fire burn through his body.

“I’ve spent so long dreaming about you, I can scarcely believe this is real,” he whispered between trailing kisses over her pulse point. He could feel her fingers press tighter into his upper arms as he went. He closed his eyes and tried to garner some control. “I look forward to spending hours learning every inch of your body, Hermione. Discovering each place that causes you to sigh like that when I kiss it.”

Hermione whined, and Teddy opened his eyes to look at her. All the blood coursed through his body straight to his already painfully hard cock at the sight of Hermione’s eyes, wide with desire, staring back at his. Her face was flushed as she bit her lip, and Teddy swallowed hard as he struggled to keep his composure. His grip tightened involuntarily against her thighs, and he was worried he might leave bruises.

“Merlin, Hermione, I ...” he paused, biting his tongue to stop himself from blurting out words he shouldn’t, “I want you so much.”

“Then take me home, Teddy,” Hermione whispered, her breath ghosting his ear in a way that caused the hairs to rise on the back of his neck. 

Teddy’s eyes widened with shock as he suddenly remembered they were still in the exit way of the observatory. With barely a moment to check the coast was clear, Teddy apparated them back to Hermione’s living room with a loud crack. The couple landed haphazardly between the sofa and the coffee table, and Teddy couldn’t stop himself from tumbling onto the sofa, bringing Hermione with him. Though, all things considered, he was impressed no one was splinched.

“Oops,” he said bashfully at his witch, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

Hermione laughed. “Don’t ever be sorry for being you,” she replied, brushing her hand soothingly over his cheek.

“How about getting so carried away I nearly take you against a public wall and then crash land us on your sofa?” Teddy asked with a cheeky glint in his eye.

“No, don't ever be sorry for that either,” Hermione said with a soft laugh. “Now let’s get out of these coats; my house is considerably warmer than the observatory.”

Teddy nodded before shucking his thick coat, suddenly becoming much more aware of the temperature contrast between Hermione’s house and the drafty observatory. He passed it to Hermione as she stood up, and he watched her walk into the hallway to put it away with her coat. Once she was done, Hermione came back to join him on the sofa, and straddled his lap, placing a thigh either side of his hips. Teddy sucked in a breath as she ran her hands under his shirt, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with eager fingers. Responding with a teasing kiss, Teddy ran his hands up the smooth skin of Hermione’s thighs. He inched up closer to the hem of her dress, which had rucked up dangerously high.

“Weren’t you cold?” he asked, running his fingers idly up and down her legs.

“Warming charms,” Hermione sighed, shifting in his lap in a way that caused Teddy to grip her thighs tighter in temptation. “Now where were we?”

“Here, I believe,” replied Teddy as he brought her lips to his, kissing her hungrily.

Hermione returned the kiss with equal vigor, carding her hands through his messy strands of turquoise. Teddy moaned, his own hands snaking upwards underneath her dress to grip her bum. His fingertips grazed the edge of her lace knickers, and he couldn’t help but pull her closer into his lap, pressing her hard against his erection. Hermione released a surprised gasp as she came into contact with his arousal, before rocking herself harder into him. A low growl escaped from his throat as Teddy felt himself grow breathless with need for her. He brought a tentative hand up to palm Hermione’s breast, brushing his thumb over the pebbled nipple under her dress. This earned him a sigh from the witch on his lap, the type of sigh he loved so much.

“Merlin help me, you are so beautiful,” he panted between kisses. “I need a moment to calm down.”

“Calm down?” Hermione raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Teddy pressed a kiss on her nose and rested his forehead against hers. Drawing a ragged breath he replied, “I need to calm down before I come in my boxers like an over-excited fifth year; and considering I really don’t want to remind you of a teenager while we’re kissing, I need to stop.”

He watched as the pupils of Hermione’s eyes seemed to dilate even more than before. She leant closer to his ear, and whispered, “I’m sure I can help you find a better place to come.”

Teddy swallowed. “Really now?” he asked, his voice husky with lust.

“Uh huh,” Hermione nodded, dipping her lips to press against his exposed clavicle. She pushed him backwards, urging him to stay sitting down on the sofa. She kissed him once more, her tongue licking his bottom lip teasingly as she pulled away, dropping to her knees between his legs. Teddy’s eyes widened as he watched her begin to undo his belt buckle, his fists clenched against his sides.

He looked down at her almost desperately, and swallowed nervously. “I... whatever you’re planning here, I have a feeling I’m going to finish it embarrassingly quickly.”

Hermione looked up at him with a seductive look that made him hungry for more. She brushed her hands along the insides of his thighs, stopping at his crotch to firmly stroke his erection through his trousers, before slowly lowering his zipper. She licked her lips, and Teddy trembled with nerves and anticipation as she reached to release him from the confines of his boxers. Even through his lust filled haze, Teddy could see Hermione was nervous too, and he reached down to tenderly stroke her cheek, which drew her attention back up to his eyes.

“You don’t have to do anything,” he told her sincerely, his thumb tracing her cheekbone lovingly.

“I want to,” she asserted, returning her gaze back to his tented boxers. “I want you,” she confirmed, finally releasing his cock from his boxers. She stroked her hand down him, earning a groan from the wizard. With a coy smile, she leant forward, engulfing him with her mouth and slowly swirling her tongue over his sensitive tip.

“Oh Godric, Hermione!” Teddy groaned loudly. He leant back against the sofa, gasping in delight as he ran his hands through his hair. Losing himself in his bliss, he closed his eyes as Hermione kept going, adding her hands to increase the sensation for him. He clenched his jaw hard as he held back the string of expletives that threatened to burst from his mouth in response to the excruciating pleasure she was causing him.

She took her mouth off him for a moment, focusing on using her tongue to stimulate the sensitive glands around the head of his cock. Teddy bucked his hips upwards as a hand shot out to clutch at her curls.

“Fuck, Hermione!” he panted, his eyes lidded, as he looked down at her in hunger, capturing her gaze with his. She met his eyes through her lashes, looking at him intensely as she took him in her mouth once more.

“I don’t think you realise how fucking sexy you look right now.” His voice was heavy with lust now, and his hand tightened in her hair.

He moaned again, louder this time, and Hermione sucked harder. With a slight twinge of panic, he realised he was closer to the edge. “I’m going to come soon,” he warned breathlessly, but she continued her ministrations.

“Hermione,” he gasped desperately, “I’m going to come now, so move if... fuck!” He cut himself off with a loud moan, and he shuddered in pleasure as fast spurts of his come filled her mouth. He was surprised to see her swallowing as quickly as she could, feeling guilty as some dripped down her chin.

“Sorry,” he offered sheepishly as he watched her wipe her chin, his chest still panting from his orgasm.

She smiled at him. “It’s alright; I loved seeing you like that.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes.” Hermione replied instantly. “There’s no bigger turn on than seeing you become unraveled because of me. You taste like salt and sex, and all I can think about is how this beautiful cock would feel inside me. I can’t help but wonder if you would make the same sweet noises if I rode you to completion as you did when I ran my tongue over you. Just imagining what it would be like has me on the edge. Believe me Teddy, I enjoyed that as much as you did.”

Teddy stared at Hermione, incapable of speech as his arousal flared to life again at her words. Unsure of how to respond with real words, he pulled her upwards for a kiss. 

She turned her head away quickly.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, worrying he had done something wrong.

“I’ve just had you in my mouth,” Hermione said, confused.

“So?” Teddy asked, not sure what the problem was.

Hermione stared bewildered at him. “My mouth still tastes like your come,” she stated pointedly.

Teddy shrugged, pulling her closer. “And? If you’re happy to taste it, why should I be funny about it? Now come here and kiss me.” He captured her lips with his, teasing her with his tongue. 

Hermione granted him access, seeming surprised at him deepening the kiss without a care.

“Why wouldn’t I kiss you when you’ve just made me come like that? Merlin, Hermione... you incredible witch,” he groaned against her mouth, moving her to sit astride his lap.

She ran her hands through his hair, sighing into his kisses as she pressed her hips against him wantonly. 

Teddy breathed in, sniffing the air. “Fuck, Hermione, I can smell you,” he whispered huskily against her mouth. “Is that just from sucking me off?”

He tensed momentarily, worried his crude language would put her off, but he relaxed when she whimpered in exhilaration at his words. He felt her nod against him, and she sucked in a fervent gasp as his fingers found her core, teasing her through her sodden knickers. Teddy lent his forehead against hers. “Merlin, you’re soaking,” he growled, as he crashed his lips against hers desperately. It still amazed him that he could have this effect on her.

Feeling slightly more confident in his abilities now, he pushed her knickers aside, his thumb circling slow patterns over her clit. Relief filled him as Hermione shuddered in ecstasy against him. Remembering what Daphne had taught him, he pressed two fingers inside Hermione, curving them to press against her G spot with each stroke. She let out a breathy sigh that released a new wave of arousal over him. He groaned at the delicious feel of her walls fluttering around his fingers, signalling she was close to the edge already. He returned his free hand to her breast, teasing her nipple through her clothing as he relished the feel of her hot breath against his neck as she panted.

He watched, transfixed, at the sight of her riding his fingers to completion. She moaned loudly, and his spare hand moved to grip her hips tightly against him. Hermione’s eyes opened at this and met his gaze, a desperate look of lust reflected in them.

“I didn’t think there was anything sexier than seeing you with my cock in your mouth, but Merlin Hermione, right now, I’ve never seen anything more stunning,” he confessed in a groan, watching his fingers inside her. He felt himself twitch beneath her, earning a gasp from Hermione, and briefly remembered he hadn’t put himself back away, being too keen to seek her pleasure. He could feel her getting close now, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Teddy groaned, his hand pressing her hip closer against his hand and his now nearly fully erect cock between them.

With a loud cry, Hermione came hard, panting out her orgasm as Teddy’s fingers brought her to completion. He waited until she came down from her high before he reluctantly removed his hand from her, leaving them panting, still staring at each other. Teddy was keenly aware of his hard erection pressing against her wet folds, dangerously close to entering her.

Teddy’s heart almost stopped as Hermione looked at him in a way he couldn’t describe. Biting her lip, Hermione slowly brushed her wet folds against the head of his cock, causing them to both gasp at the sensation.

Teddy let out a hiss of pleasure, fisting his hands tightly either side of his thighs. “Please don’t tempt me,” he whispered desperately. He knew it would be so easy, so deliciously tempting, just to slide inside her right now, but she deserved better than that. She had requested three dates, and he so wanted to respect her wishes.

“Why not?” Hermione sighed, rubbing against him once more.

Teddy clenched his jaw tightly, feeling pained. “You said three dates. I intend to honour that,” he groaned between gritted teeth.

Hermione halted her movements, her face softening as she looked at him. Pressing a soft kiss on his lips, she moved off his lap onto the seat next to him.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” she whispered, stroking his face tenderly as he smiled at her.

“What didn’t you do?” He grinned cheekily at her, his heart pounding at the sight of her. Taking in her flushed cheeks, her hair frizzed from her orgasm, and her tender smile, he was almost giddy from his feelings for her.

He shuffled next to her, trying to fasten himself back in his trousers, struggling as he remained straining against the fabric. He groaned, and noticed Hermione watching intently.

“Do you want me to help you out there?” she offered, biting her lip.

_ Salazar, she didn’t make it easy to keep his libido in check. _

Teddy shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine, I want to enjoy just being with you,” he replied, sliding an arm around her. Leaning into his chest, she closed her eyes, and Teddy began to gently stroke her hair.

“So erm, not to sound too over-eager, but when are you free for another date?” Teddy asked with a cheeky lilt to his voice.

Hermione chuckled, and angled her head to look at him. She paused for a moment, seeming to be figuring something out. “Would next Saturday work for you?” she asked hopefully.

Teddy beamed. “I can do Saturday. Where shall I take you?”

Hermione smiled coyly at him, tapping a finger on his nose. “Ah ah, no; this one is my treat. I have a surprise planned.”

Teddy groaned, tugging his hands through his hair. “Merlin, Hermione, don’t say things like that to a guy who’s this horny right now.”

She chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss. “Not that kind of surprise, Teddy. Although,” she whispered suggestively against his ear, “I wouldn’t complain if it was.”

Teddy hummed in delight, and pulled her in for another searing kiss. He felt Hermione sink into him, deepening the kiss. Knowing he needed to stop before he got too carried away again, he pulled away, and leant his forehead against hers. He stopped to smile at her for a moment, twirling one of her curls between his fingers as he plucked up the courage to ask his next question.

“Erm…” he paused, swallowing nervously, unsure of the proper etiquette for this situation, but feeling the need to ask her anyway. “Would it be alright if I stayed the night?”

Hermione smiled at him. “Please,” she answered eagerly. “I’ve rather missed sleeping in your arms after last time.”

Teddy felt relieved at her answer. “Same,” he replied, settling back down on the sofa and wrapping his arms around her, happiness overflowing his heart. 


End file.
